Starting Over Sequel to A Different Feeling
by FriendlyGirl333
Summary: BALEY! After the way Brooke ended things with Haley, will Haley and Brooke fix things? Or will they decide to move on and forget about each other. Sequel to A Different Feeling. RATED M! completed!
1. Been Missing You

So I guess I'm just really nice and decided to go ahead and give you guys my story early. Lucky you? haha.

Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill but if i did you would see so much baley you wouldnt know what to do with yourself.

* * *

Brooke sat in her dark New York condo, taking in the scenery that she could see through her windows. She could see all of the excitement that people felt as they walked around in the middle of the night, at the place that never sleeps, but for her that excitement quickly faded. In fact it took her about a year just to be excited that she moved there after she broke up with Haley. _Haley-- has it really been 4 years since I left her?_ She kept up to date with all of her concerts as she rose to the top of the charts, becoming a famous singer. Then again Brooke is a famous fashion designer that has her own label that evolved from clothes over bro's, that in Haley's words "Isn't grammatically correct to have the apostrophe." A buzzing noise came from her phone that was lying on the table that she was sitting in front of. She looked down and saw curly blonde smiling at her, Peyton.

"Hey P. Sawyer."

"Hey B. Davis, speaking of I just picked up the latest issue of B. Davis, remind me not to read it anymore."

"And why is that?" She could hear the familiar sarcasm in her friend's voice.

"Because your articles about relationships caused me and Lucas some problems."

Brooke laughed as she tried to think of which article it could be.

"I miss that laugh. When am I going to get to hear it in person? Lucas misses his son and as much as we love coming to visit you, it would be nice if you could come here."

"You know how hard it is for me to go back there." Brooke looked down at the table as she ran her fingers along it. She loved Tree Hill but all of the memories that came flooding back the first time she tried to visit, made her break down. She left immediately without telling anyone she was there.

"I know but Haley's on tour and you need to get over it at some point." It almost killed Brooke to hear her name.

"Yeah your right, I was actually thinking about coming back for good."

"Really?" Peyton squealed with delight.

"Yeah--" Brooke stopped as she heard pitter-patter going across the living room from little feet. "James Lucas Scott, what are you doing out of bed?" The feet came running at her and a tiny person jumped onto her lap.

"Mommy, who are you talking to?"

"Aunt Peyton, now answer my question, why are you out of bed?"

"Aw can I talk to her?" Brooke sighed as she handed him the phone.

"Hi Aunt Peyton--Yes I'm being a good boy-- How's daddy?-- Tell him I miss him--Alright, I'll go to bed." Jamie gave a sigh that resembled Brooke's and handed her the phone. He tried to take off running but was stopped as she grabbed his arm.

"Are you forgetting something." He laughed and jumped back on her lap and gave her a kiss. Brooke loved that kid to death and she didn't know how she could get through the past couple of years without him, even if he did cause her to be late for a couple of her meetings.

"I love you, mommy."

"I love you too Jamie, goodnight." He hopped off and she waited until she heard the sound of the door shutting, to talk.

"I don't want him to grow up here, Peyton. There's too many psycho's here and he needs his dad." She rubbed her face with her free hand and ran it through her hair, oh how did she crave the feeling of when Haley would run her hands through her hair.

"So when are you coming back?"

Brooke bit her lip as she thought about it, "Tomorrow."

* * *

"Hey Baby." Chris wrapped his arms around Haley's waist and kissed her on the cheek. Haley turned around and smiled as she ran her fingers along his shoulder. She thrusted her leg up and hit him where it hurts, causing him to automatically crumple into a ball.

"Don't call me that and don't touch me."

"Alright, alright. You just seem down lately and I wanted to see what's up."

Haley sat down in the seat in front of her mirror and ran a brush through her hair, she looked at herself and saw the emptiness in her eyes.

"I'm done with the tour, Chris."

"What? You're the headliner of your own tour and now you want to quit."

"I did this because it used to make me happy and I thought it would help me feel better after what happened but it didn't, so I'm going home." And with that she got up, picked up her guitar, and left.

* * *

Wow, this felt really good to write. I bet the Chris thing threw you off for a second, huh? Hah sorry bout that. Well hopefully I get this second story going. I have an idea on where I'm taking this for now so I don't need idea, yet. I love you guys way to much so please leave some reviews on what you think. Oh and I know this is short I just wanted it to start with these two perspectives for now. btw put this on story alert and i know i said it but i love me some reviews.


	2. Catching Up On Lost Time

Thank you so much for the instant reviews I got. You guys dont understand how much I appreciate them! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Brooke drove in her rental car along the familiar road in Tree Hill, as she made her way to Karen's old house, now Lucas and Peyton's home.

"Mommy turn it up!" Brooke looked in her rearview mirror at her little boy that had Lucas's blonde hair and blue eyes.

"You may look like your dad but you act like your Uncle Nathan, I have no idea why I'm letting you listen to rap." She reached out and turned up the volume.

"Oh hot damn, this is my jam, keep the partyin' till the a.m., ya'll don't understand, make me throw my hands in the ayer aye ayer ayer."

Brooke looked back in her rearview and glared at him as he waved his arms around, "James Lucas Scott you do not say damn, that's a bad word."

"But you just said it." He pouted his lip that was definitely a spitting image of Brooke, and he put on his innocent voice.

"I was proving a point, and I'm an adult, I can say it. And no partying either, got me little man?" She softened her voice as his attempt to look innocent worked on her.

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

They pulled up to the house and a million memories flooded back to her as she watched Jamie run up to the house and jump into his dad's arms.

_"I just need some time to figure some stuff out." Brooke and Lucas sat on his bed as he spoke to her._

_"Whatever you need, I'm here for you." Brooke smiled as she tried to show him how much she cared._

_"Yeah-- see, that's the thing." His face was pretty evident to her that he was trying to say something that he knew was going to hurt her._

_"Are you breaking up with me?"_

_"I just think it's the best thing for right now."_

_"Maybe for you." The tears fled from her eyes as she got up._

_"Brooke--" She turned around as her heart felt like it was going to explode. "I'm sorry."_

_"Apparently not enough." She opened the door and walked out._

Brooke looked at Lucas as he smiled at her and waved for her to come in. She got out of the car and ran her hands over her dress, trying to flatten it out. Lucas walked down the steps and gave her a hug and pulled the bags out of the car.

"Actually, that's not necessary." Lucas faced her with a questionable look. "I found a house that I like and I bought it this morning."

"Well that was fast." He said as he gave her a Lucas Scott smile.

"I don't like to waste time." She flashed back her Brooke Davis dimples with a half smile. She couldn't shake that feeling that she had when he broke up with her and she knew why, she was wondering if Haley felt that way when she ended it with her. She really hoped not.

"Brooke Davis get you're a-s-s up here to hug me before I kick it."

"Aunt Peyton I know what that means." Jamie said as he poked his head around the corner, while licking an ice cream cone. Brooke and Peyton both busted out laughing.

Brooke ran up to Peyton and pulled her into a tight embrace, "I missed you, P. Sawyer."

"I missed you too, B. Davis."

* * *

After hours of chatting in the living room Brooke decided it was time to explore.

"Hey Luke, If you want Jamie for the afternoon, I'd like to take your wifey out for a couple of hours."

"Sure." He smiled and grabbed Jamie as he ran by and started tickling him, causing Jamie to scream out in laughter.

"He better not be hyper when we get back!" Brooke cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Of course not." He winked as he lifted Jamie up, causing him to scream more.

Brooke rolled her eyes as she grabbed Peyton's hand and led her to the car.

"You rented a lime green convertible bug?" Peyton asked bursting into a fit of laughter.

Brooke stuck out her bottom lip, "I wanted to re live some good memories."

Peyton continued to laugh as she got into the car.

* * *

"So-- have you guys talked to Haley lately?" Brooke said as she fingered the straw that was in her drink, while they walked down the sidewalk, exploring for shops.

"No-- She's been pretty distant from here since the break up."

"It's been four years." Brooke said quietly as she wondered why she would be distant.

"It still bothers her as much as it does you." She tried to fight that last comment but she knew Peyton was right about it still bothering her.

Brooke looked up as they walked past Karen's Café that said "For Sale" and she looked at Peyton.

"Maybe I could make this into a Clothes over Bro's store."

"Yeah, that would be awesome."

"Do you think Lucas or Karen would mind?" She bit her lip as tried to imagine what it would look like after she re designed it.

"No-- I think they would be ecstatic that someone is buying it, that they love."

Brooke smiled as she walked into the store and made her way up to a guy in a suit. "Hi, I'm Brooke Davis and I would like to buy this store."

"Oh um, I'm Owen. It's going to be a little more complicated then that." He looked at her like he was trying to figure her out.

"Look Owen-- I can guarantee that I am willing to pay double the offer on this place, so let's just sign the papers and get this over with." She put a hand on her hip and stuck the other one out waiting for a paper and pen.

"Alright then." He started searching his briefcase for his files.

"Is that how you got your house?" Peyton whispered while giggling.

"Sure is." Brooke cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

* * *

Lucas was playing with Jamie on the Wii that he bought for him when a knock came at the door. He walked up and looked through the hole to see a familiar looking brunette. He felt like he had been punched in the stomach.

"Hey Jamie?" He whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Could you go sit in my room and watch tv?"

"Sure." He looked confused but that didn't stop him from running back to see what his dad's room looked like.

Lucas waited until the door closed and he slowly opened the door.

"Haley?"

She smiled and jumped into his arms.

"Hales what are you doing here?" He squeezed her tight as tried to make sure she was real.

"I quit the tour." They pulled back and he looked at her in shock.

"What? Why?"

"It just wasn't for me anymore. This time I left because I wasn't happy there anymore, not because I felt bed that I left Nathan and so much happened to him and I felt like it was my fault." They sat down on the couch.

"Wow you look-- like Brooke."

"What?" Haley's heart did a million things when she heard that name.

"You two have the same hair cut, short and curly."

"When did you see her?"

"She just moved back today. It's weird-- you both decided to come back the same day and you have the same hair cut. Let me guess you're a fashion designer too?"

"Hardly." She laughed as she slapped his arm.

A creaking sound came from the bedroom door and Jamie slowly walked out and sat on Lucas lap.

"I don't even have to ask who this is. He looks so much like you and--" She stopped herself. She hadn't said her name in a while and she felt like it would hurt to say her name.

"Who are you?" Jamie asked shyly.

"This is Aunt Haley, Jamie."

"I've hear a lot about you, Jamie." Haley smiled as she ran a hand through his hair.

"Well if you're my aunt, I guess I should hug you like Aunt Peyton." He jumped over and she hugged him tight.

As they were hugging the front door opened and the sound of laughter filled the room as Peyton and Brooke walked into the room but the laughing quickly halted as Brooke caught sight of who was holding her son.

She took a deep breath, "Haley?"

* * *

A long chapter for my lovers! reviews are my drug to keep writing. haha. love you guys.


	3. Clarity

Hey everyone, so sorry for such a long wait. I've been so busy and my birthday is on Wednesday. I hope you guys forgive me, hehe.

* * *

Brooke walked up to Haley's apartment hoping that she had moved back there. As she knocked on the front door she smoothed her dress out and took a deep breath. The door opened and she was now staring into the eyes that made her weak.

"Haley."

Haley jumped forward and grabbed her, pulling her into a tight embrace. She quickly placed her lips onto Brooke's, giving her a long overdue kiss. She ran her hands through Brooke's hair, causing her to instantly moan into the kiss. Haley pulled back and smiled as she walked backwards into the apartment, leading the way.

"Brooke."

Wait that didn't sound like Haley.

"Brooke." She felt herself being shook as she slowly opened her eyes, looking into Peyton's face as she kept shaking her. "Oh, you're awake."

"That kind of happens when someone shakes you." She glared at Peyton as she smiled.

"Why are you so grumpy?"

Brooke sat up and ran a hand though her hair, "Hm I don't know, maybe because you woke me up?" That was a lie, well partly. Her mind went back to her dream and a tear slid down her face.

Peyton's smile quickly faded and saw the pain in her friend eye's. She placed her thumb on Brooke's face and wiped away the tear. "Are you sure it's not because you saw her last night."

"I guess it is. I started dreaming about seeing her. I just wish I could fix things but I know it's been to long and she probably hates me since I left her at graduation and I never called her."

"Look B. Davis you either need to tell her how you feel or you need to move on, it's been four years."

"You're right. I mean did you see how hurt she still looks? she walked out without saying a word. It just doesn't feel like four years."

"I know it hurt both of you but like I said, you either need to talk to her and fix it or try to move on. You can't keep doing this to yourself Brooke."

"We should go to Tric tonight, a drink sounds good right about now."

"That actually sounds like a good idea." Peyton smiled as she got up and walked out of the room.

"Ok well thanks for letting me stay the night." Brooke said causing Peyton to stop at the doorway.

"No problem, I know last night was hard and I didn't want you to deal with that by yourself." Peyton smiled and was out of sight.

She immediately fell back into the bed and the tears came streaming down her face. "I guess it's time to let you go Haley James."

"Mommy!" The little boy jumped onto the bed and sat on her stomach.

She quickly wiped away the tears before he could notice. "Hey Jimmie Jam." She pulled him closer and hugged him.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Oh, no one hunny."

"Ok, Well guess what."

"What?" She smiled at she watched his face fill up with excitement.

"Daddy and Uncle Nathan are taking me to a basketball game tonight." He started bouncing up and down as took a rolled up sock and threw it in Brooke's open suitcase.

"Your going to be a famous basketball player one day, you know that Jamie?"

"Yup and your going to make the team's jerseys."

Brooke laughed at that, "Oh really?"

"Yup." He started giggling.

She grinned at the little boy that could always put one a smile on her face. "Why don't you go ask your dad to run a bath for you so I can go get ready."

He shook his head and she watched him run out the door.

* * *

Brooke got out of her car and walked towards a familiar face. "I thought I might find you here." She said as she walked up to the familiar black haired, blue eyed guy.

"You always know where to find me."

"That's because you're always at the same place."

He gave her a crooked smile and raised his hands up, "Come here."

She laughed and gave him a hug and a peck on the lips, "Your looking pretty good, Nathan."

"For a guy in a wheel chair?" He half joked with her but she could see the frustration in his eyes.

"Like I said every night on the phone, we're going to get you out of that, you just have to believe you can. Besides, now I can sit on your lap and you can roll us around." She sat on his lap and swung her legs over the side of the chair. He laughed and started tickling her sides, causing her to go flying out of the chair. "Nathan stop it!" He chuckled as he watched her squirm.

"Well anyways thanks for being so supportive and talking to me, even when I was being a jack ass."

"Of course, Nate."

"So how's Jamie?"

"He's good. He reminds me of you and Luke more and more everyday."

"I'm sorry." He chuckled.

"Nah don't be, he's the best. Well I have to go take care of some stuff at my new store. You got a ride?"

"Yeah, Luke's going to come get me and then we're going to head out to the game."

"Okay, see you later."

Brooke leaned over, pecked him on the cheek and started to walk off.

"Brooke?" She stopped and turned to face him.

"I know she loves you, don't avoid her." He had a soft look in his eyes that fought the frustration.

She nodded without saying a word and walked to her car.

* * *

Not that long I know but just give me some time and ill get the next one up asap. Oh and if you wanna give me a good birthday you guys should leave me lots of reviews.


	4. Full Of Brooke Davis

"What do you mean she declined my offer to branch out the line?" Brooke paced the store as the anger rose in her and she slammed her book of sketches on the table. "No listen to me! It's my line and my decision." She continued to pace around the store as she set up the manikins with her free hand. "I don't care if she thinks she owns half the line or not, I can open up a new store whether she likes it or not. Let me talk to her. Hello Victoria-- I'm opening the store-- It's my decision-- Well you're fired then." She hung up the work phone and threw it at the wall. "Damn it!" She ran her hand through her hair and turned around to find Haley standing there.

"Sorry I was just wanting to come in here to see what it looks like now, I didn't know you bought it." She quickly turned around and walked towards the door.

"Hal--" It was to late, she had already walked out. Brooke walked out after her but she had already gotten into her car and drove off. Brooke sighed as she stood on the sidewalk, watching the car fade away. She looked over at the street beside her, the memory of Haley and her getting into a fight and Haley getting hit by the car, fled to her mind. She bit her lip as she tried to get rid of the memory but the vibrations that came from her cell phone caught her attention. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hey B. Davis, where are you? It's already eight o' clock."

"Sorry P. Sawyer I'm headed over right now." She got into her car and sped off.

* * *

Brooke sat down next to Peyton.

"You look like shit." Peyton said as she sipped on her beer.

"Thanks. Considering Haley came into the store today and ran off before I could even say her name, oh and the fact that I had to fire my mother, yeah I feel like shit too."

Peyton's mouth opened but she didn't respond. She just spun around and raised her hand towards the bartender. "She need's something to drink." She pointed at Brooke, "Whatever she wants she'll take two."

Brooke smiled at her friend and she looked up at the bartender and froze, "Owen?"

"Oh, hello Ms. Davis." He walked towards them as he cleaned a glass.

"It's Brooke, and you're a bartender?" The confusion played on her face as she watched him.

"Yeah, I got into real estate for my main job and I do bartending at night."

"Oh."

* * *

Brooke took a shot and slapped the glass down on the counter. "You know, of all the New York men I've dated not one of them named a shot after me. I think it separates you from all of those rich, educated, handsome types."

He laughed as he wiped the liquid that jumped out of her shot glass and landed on the counter. "You can flatter me all you want but I'm still cutting you off."

Brooke squinted her eyes as she smirked, "Listen O-WEN my name is practically a brand, so I could sue you for naming that shot after me."

"First of all you named that shot after yourself. Second of all, that shot has about 20 names a week, chances are it's going to have a different name tomorrow, so if you're going to sue then you better do it fast." He threw the towel over his shoulder as he grabbed her shot glass.

"Well if my name's only going to be on it for a night, then maybe there's something else I should do real fast." She winked at him as she bit her lemon.

"I think that's my clue to go to the bathroom." Peyton got up and walked off leaving Owen and Brooke almost by themselves, minus the drunk couple sitting nearby in a complete make out session.

He lifted up the shot glass, "I think you're way to full of yourself to make that decision, but I guess I could help you out."

She laughed and raised her middle finger, "Fu--" Her phone started ringing.

"Hello? Hey baby-- Yeah I'll be home in a little while. Okay, bye."

"So you're a cheater?" He raised an eyebrow.

Brooke rolled her eyes and picked up her clutch, "Not even, It was my son."

"Oh." He looked down at the counter and started to walk away.

"Wait-- I thought you were going to-- help me out?" She stood up and put a hand on her hip.

"Sorry but I don't get involved with girls that have kids."

Her mouth dropped and she started to storm off, "Fine, If Peyton comes looking for me tell her I went to the store- I forgot to lock up anyways."

"Wait-- I can drive you. I don't want you driving drunk."

"Don't worry I'll call a cab-- You killed my buzz anyway."

* * *

Brooke made her way into the store but she her some noises coming from inside. She flipped on the switch and saw a young girl stuffing shirts and jeans into her bag.

"Hey thief! Those are mine!" She ran over and grabbed the shirt that was in her the young girl's hand but she fought back. The girl shoved Brooke into the table and took off running.

"Fuck!" Brooke slammed down the ripped shirt. "Could this fucking night get any worse."

* * *

After about an hour of calculating how much money she lost and ordering the fabric to replace the clothes that were stolen, she decided to leave. She walked to the front of the store and switched off the light but before she could open the door it was slammed open and she was thrust towards the ground. She started screaming as she was pinned down and someone was holding her down while punching her face. Everything became blurry and it soon became completely dark.

* * *

Brooke could hear noise around her and she slowly opened her eyes to a bright light. She saw a head shaped shadow leaning over her.

"Brooke?"

"Peyton?" The image of Peyton was becoming clearer and after a few minutes of drifting in and out of sleep she could finally see her clearly.

"How did I get here, Pey?"

"Someone decided to be your hero and knocked the guy out long enough to get you out."

She tried to remember everything that happened at the store, trying to figure out who her so called "hero" was.

"Who was it?"

* * *

Total cliff hanger haha. Sorry but I need something to use for the next chapter. Reviews are a girl's best friend.


	5. Bruises

Okay so I completely apologize for the last chapter. I guess I rushed it and I do apologize for that, I've just been running on two hours of sleep but hopefully this chapter will be better.

* * *

Brooke could hear noise around her and she slowly opened her eyes to a bright light. She saw a head shaped shadow leaning over her.

"Brooke?"

"Peyton?" The image of Peyton was becoming clearer and after a few minutes of drifting in and out of sleep she could finally see her clearly.

"How did I get here, Pey?"

"Someone decided to be your hero and knocked the guy out long enough to get you out."

She tried to remember everything that happened at the store, trying to figure out who her so called "hero" was.

"Who was it?" She said as the horrific memories flooded back to her.

Peyton smiled at her as she ran her thumb over Brooke's hand, "Haley."

"Haley?" Brooke frowned as she watched Peyton's face.

"Yeah, Haley."

"Oh." Brooke picked at a lose strand that was on her blanket. "Where is she?" She looked up at Peyton and studied her face as the smile faded and Peyton looked down.

"She just waited till I got to the store and then she left." Peyton placed her hand over Brooke's and gave her a half smile.

Brooke moved her head to face the other way so Peyton couldn't see the pain in her eyes, as the tears came rolling down. Peyton bit the inside of her cheek as she rubbed Brooke's arm. She tried to think of something she could do to, to get her mind off of Haley.

Suddenly something clicked in her head that she knew always made her feel better. "Jamie's here."

Brooke looked back at Peyton and smiled, she could tell that Peyton knew how much Jamie meant to her and it felt good that someone cared.

"Can you bring him in?"

"Sure." Peyton patted her hand and started to get up.

"Peyton?" She turned back to look at Brooke.

"Yeah?"

"I know my face must look bad and I don't want Jamie to be upset, do you think you could put some make up over it?"

Peyton smiled, "Sure."

* * *

A knock came at the door just as Brooke started to fall asleep. "Come in." The door opened slowly and Peyton held it open as Nathan wheeled himself in with Jamie on his lap.

"My two favorite guys." Brooke said as she held out her arms for Jamie to get from the chair to her bed. He leaned over and she pulled him on her lap and gave him a kiss on his cheek as she held him.

Jamie giggled as he tried to squirm away from the embarrassing kisses, "Mommy, why are you in the hospital?"

Brooke looked up at Nathan for some help, "Jamie, She's just not feeling good. Like that time you got an ear infection so we took you to the doctor."

Jamie scratched his head as he processed what he was saying, "So mommy has an ear infection?"

"No she's just not feeling good, you can go to the doctor for many reasons."

"Well what's wrong with you then?" He said as he turned back to face Brooke.

"Hey Jamie--" Peyton piped in as she could feel the tension, "How bout we go down to the gift shop and see if we can find your mommy something special. Your Dad should be here soon anyways."

"Okay." His face beamed as he hopped off the bed and took Peyton's hand into his own. "I'm gonna get you somethin' good momma."

Brooke smiled as she watched him drag Peyton towards the door. "Thank you." She mouthed to Peyton when she glanced back. Peyton shook her head and they we gone.

Brooke turned back to Nathan as he rolled himself closer to the bed. He grabbed her hand and held it as the anger was apparent on his face.

"Who did this to you?"

"I don't know." Brooke said as she sighed, wishing she knew as well. "This girl was in the store when I walked in and she was stealing stuff but the person who attacked me was taller and I could tell it was a guy."

Nathan looked her face over as he could make out the bruises that the four year old couldn't. "If I ever find out who did this to you --" He shook his head as the anger continued to boil in him. "I'm going to kill him."

Brooke ran her thumb over Nathan's hand as she watched him. "Nathan I'm fine. I get it upsets you but I'm okay and I just want to move past this and not have to worry about you going to prison when I need you the most."

Nathan shook his head, "Okay, I'm sorry." He watched Brooke as she shook her head and he felt her grip his hand tighter. "It was Haley that helped you, wasn't it?" Brooke shook her head again and the tears started running down her cheeks. He placed his hand on her head and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Instead of thinking about how she's not here, think about the fact that she helped you, that must mean something."

"I don't know why I'm so upset. I'm the one that ended it with her and I didn't even give her the chance to say whether she wanted to go on tour or not."

"Because you love her and you never stopped, that's why you came back and you know it." He smiled as he knew the truth in her eyes.

"I didn't even know she was going to come back." She knew her and Nathan always had a connection, a friend connection, nothing more then that so she knew he must be right.

"That doesn't mean you weren't hoping she would come back." He would've kissed her on the cheek but he didn't want to hurt her so he placed a kiss on her hand. "That's why it hurts so badly."

The door swung open and Jamie ran to Brooke's bed and pulled himself up as Nathan gave him a boost.

"Careful Jamie, Your mommy still doesn't feel good so you need to take it slow around her." Peyton said as she followed him in.

"That's right and you know what happens when you play to rough around your mom?"

"What?" Jamie leaned over as he eagerly listened.

Nathan looked from side to side and he leaned in close enough as he whispered, "The tickle monster will get you." Nathan grabbed him from the bed and started tickling his sides, causing Jamie to squeal into fits of laughter.

"Uncle Nathan! Stop!" Nathan laughed as he set him back on the bed. Nathan looked down as he felt something on his leg. "Jamie did something fall out of your pocket?"

Jamie looked down and stuck his hand in his pocket as he searched for something, "Yeah, it's mommy's present." Nathan handed him the item and Jamie stuck his hand out to Brooke. Brooke smiled as she took the item out of his hand, it was a necklace with a cross on it.

"It's perfect." Even with the bruises and the tear stained cheeks, her smile was flawless. She pulled Jamie into a hug and he laid next to her.

"I think we're gonna get out of here and Lucas will come pick Jamie up when visiting hours are over. I guess he's running late anyways." Peyton walked over and placed a kiss on both Brooke and Jamie's heads and held the door open for Nathan but Nathan didn't move, he just stared down.

"Nate are you coming?" Peyton couldn't figure out what he was staring at.

"I could feel it." He looked shocked almost scared as he didn't move his eyes away once.

Peyton slowly moved towards him and rest her hand on his shoulder, "Feel what, Nathan?" The three of them were all watching him now, waiting for a reply.

"The necklace."

"What are you-- Oh my god." Peyton's face lit up and she hugged him tight.

"Mommy what are they talking about?" Brooke was smiling just as much as Peyton and she looked over at Jamie.

"Remember Uncle Nathan got hurt and he couldn't feel his legs?" Jamie shook his head, "Well he felt your necklace on his leg, so he may be able to walk again."

"Oh. Yay! Now you can come swimming with me, Uncle Nathan."

Nathan looked over at him and smiled, "Maybe. I guess we'll go now." He laughed as he rolled himself to the door and waited for Peyton to open it. They walked out and made their way down the hall.

"So are you going to go see the doctor?"

"Yeah--" He stopped in middle of the hall, "But I'm not worried about that right now. I'm worried about Brooke and you need to go find Haley and smack some fucking sense into her." He continued his way down the hall and she was left there in shock.

* * *

Ok so I think that for sure I didn't rush it. I also didn't really give it much of a cliffy and it seemed long so I hope I get good reviews.


	6. Don't get it twisted

Hey you guys, I never said this was going to be a baley for sure i'm just trying to build up some relationships right now so cut me some slack and stay tuned to see if there is some baley.

* * *

Brooke was asleep with Jamie laying next to her when the door to her room opened and a tall figure walked closer, causing Brooke to shake with fear. She slowly leaned over and turned on the lamp to see Owen standing next to her bed.

"Shit, you scared the-- shit outta me." She whispered as she glared at him.

"I'm sorry." He shifted his body a few times as he watched her with soft eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Her expression didn't change no matter how pathetic he looked.

"I heard what happened and I just wanted to see how you were doing."

She saw his gaze set on something beside her. She raised her eyebrow as she rubbed Jamie's arm, "This is my son, Jamie. You know, the one you wanted nothing to do with." As much anger she had in her voice she kept it down to a whisper.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come. I just overheard what happened from this guy at Tric and decided to come see you."

Brooke was confused as to who was talking about it. The investigator hasn't even come to see her to ask for her statement so who could possibly know. "Did this guy have blonde hair?"

"Yeah, he was talking to some brunette."

"Brunette? Who could that be."

"I don't know, they introduced each other and they seemed to be happy to be there. Then he was talking about what happened to you and that he couldn't stay with her for very long. From what I've seen of Peyton he would be a real dumb ass if he was cheating on her."

"Maybe you should mind your own fucking business." Brooke and Owen both looked at the door to see Lucas standing there.

Owen smirked as he walked out the door, leaving Brooke and Lucas together.

* * *

Haley knocked on the door and waited until she was let into the familiar house. "Don't you think you could have asked me to come over at a more reasonable hour?"

"Not when it's an emergency." Peyton led her to the living room and they took a seat on the couch.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong? Your screwing yourself and Brooke over." Peyton gave her a look that made her feel idiotic for not knowing.

"I don't know what you expect me to do. She broke up with me so why would I go crawling back to someone that doesn't want me." Haley looked down and studied her hands, not wanting to make eye contact with Peyton.

"You know damn well, matter of fact better then any of us, that she does." Peyton could feel herself getting heated up as Haley acted like Brooke didn't want her. "Why haven't you gone to see her at the hospital?"

"Because it's too hard. I feel like a mess when I see her at all and if I went in there and saw her like the night I helped her then I just might fall apart." She started feeling the heat in her eyes at the tears started to build up.

"It doesn't matter, Haley. She needs you and it's killing her to not be able to be with you and talk to you and if you can't see that then I guess you never will."

With that the tears ran over the rim of her eyes and she got up and walked to the door. She stopped for a mid second as she opened the door and said, "Ill go tomorrow, but you're coming with me."

* * *

"So are you going to explain or am I going to have to assume the worst?" She raised an eyebrow at him as she said it in sarcasm.

Lucas laughed as he sat on the edge of the bed while rubbing his hand on Brooke's arm. "Well what he didn't tell you was that I got a call today and this girl wanted to meet me because-- are you ready for this, because I don't think you are"

She glared at him and smacked him on the arm, "Tell me."

"She wants to make a movie out of my book." His eyes gleamed as he said it.

"Luke! That's great!" She covered her mouth as she looked at Jamie, hoping to not have woken him up. Nope, he was fast asleep.

"Thanks but I'm not so sure about it."

"Why is that?" She knew he would have to doubt it, that was his typical broody instincts.

"Well I wasn't sure if you and Peyton would mind, I mean I wrote a lot about-- what happened."

Brooke watched him give his true face of concern, "I'm okay with it and you know Peyton will be, she has always supported you."

"Yeah, you're right."

"I always am." She winked at him as he started to give up.

He laughed as he leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips that lasted maybe a second to long. He pulled back and gave a weird face. "I guess I'll take Jamie home and you're doctor said you will be released tomorrow afternoon, so Peyton and I will come up here and get you."

"Ok, thanks Lucas." She gave him a smile but it had a definite weird vibe from his kiss.

"No problem." He picked Jamie up and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

_Well that was a weird kiss,_ she thought to herself.

_

* * *

_

Another chapter. I know it's short but It was a good place to cut it off. Well well well, maybe there is going to be some baley on the next chappie? Or maybe she'll chicken out. I guess you need to leave some reviews and tell me what you think.


	7. Released

"Are you ready for this?"

"No."

"Haley, you can do this. It's worth it."

"I know it is, Peyton. It's just going to be hard to see her." They were walking down the hallway in the hospital making their way to 23 B.

"I know but you and Brooke are going to be so much happier if you can work this out and I can stop dealing with a sulking Brooke." They finally stopped in front of the door.

"It really bothers her?" Haley turned to Peyton looking for her boost of confidence.

"Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Yeah, okay sorry."

"Lucas is in there already and we will wait until you guys get comfortable and then we'll leave."

"Okay." Haley was slightly shaking as she slowly made her way to the door. "I can't do it." She turned back and started to walk away but before she could Peyton grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Yes you can! Now get in there and talk to her!" A couple nurses started to watch the pair as Haley tried to pull away and run but Peyton had a tight grip on her.

"Stop it Peyton, we're causing a scene." Haley tried to jerk away but Peyton slammed her into the wall and held her there.

"Well go in there and talk to her and we won't be!"

--------------

Brooke heard a slam on the wall as she sat with Lucas and Jamie in her room. "What the hell was that?"

"Mommy that's a bad word."

Brooke looked down at Jamie, "Sorry."

"I have no idea." Lucas said with his eyes still fixated on the wall. _I have an idea on what it could be,_ he thought.

------------

"Fine! I'll go in."

Peyton slowly let go, keeping a close eye on her as she straightened out her leather jacket. Haley looked at the door handle as she slowly turned it. She opened up the door to see Brooke and Jamie sitting on the bed and Lucas sitting on a chair next to it.

Brooke looked up and her breath hitched as Haley slowly made her way over with Peyton right behind her.

"Jamie how bout we go get some breakfast, little man."

"Okay." He hopped off the bed and took Lucas hand in his as the three of them walked out, leaving Haley to go sit in the chair next to Brooke.

"How are you feeling?" Haley fidgeted with her hands, not knowing what else to do.

"Like I got punched in the face." Brooke tried to keep the mood light so she said it in her usual Brooke Davis sarcasm. This made Haley calm down a little bit and she let out a soft laugh.

"Thank you for-- saving me." Brooke bit her lip as she got to look into those hazel eyes she hadn't been able to see for four years.

It almost drove Haley nuts to see Brooke bite her lip. That's was the one thing Brooke could do at anytime to get Haley turned on. She wondered if she was doing it on purpose. "How could I not. I was ready to kill that guy if he hadn't run off after I got you out."

Tears started sliding down Brooke's face, it was overwhelming to hear Haley talk to her for more then a few words.

Haley noticed the tears which almost made her cry herself. She grabbed Brooke's hand and held it, "Please don't cry."

The sensation of Haley's hands touching hers made the tears start pouring down her face. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"What?" Haley felt her stomach do so many flips she felt like she was going to be sick.

"When I ended it with you I should have given you the chance to decide whether you wanted to go on tour or not. I just wanted you to live your dream and I didn't want you to stay because of me and feel resentment like with Nathan."

Haley sat there soaking in the words. There were a million things telling her what to do at that moment but only one mattered. She got up and ran her fingers through Brooke's hair, causing Brooke to give a small sort of gasp and moan mixed into one, and she placed her lips on Brooke's as she gave her a long over due kiss. She laced their fingers as she got on the bed and continued to run one hand through her hair as she rammed her lips over Brooke's lips that was a little more painful for Brooke because of her bruises but Brooke didn't care, this is what she what she had been wanting. Haley hadn't asked for entrance before she slipped her tongue in and they collided together. They were both extremely out of breath before they pulled back for air and they rested there foreheads together.

Haley ran her hand up and down Brooke's thigh as her breathing got back on rhythm, "As much as I would like to finish this, your son could walk in at any time."

Brooke looked at her confused, "I wouldn't want to try to keep this a secret."

"No that's not what I'm saying at all, I'm saying I don't want him to walk in on something before we can explain it."

Brooke shook her head and placed one more long lasting kiss on her lips. "Don't let me ever do something so stupid again."

Haley smiled and untangled herself from Brooke and sat on the edge of the bed, while holding her hand. She started laughing as she looked at Brooke, "Lucas was right, are hair styles are exactly the same." Brooke smiled at her and rubbed her thumb over the top of Haley's hand.

"I just want to lay down with you." Brooke stuck out her bottom lip and pouted.

"Tonight I will see if Jamie can stay at Lucas' and I will stay all night with you."

Brooke took Haley's hand and cupped it over her cheek, "You don't know how good that sounds."

A small knock was made at the bottom of the door and Brooke let go of Haley's hand before saying, "Come in."

The doctor was followed in by a nurse and Lucas, Peyton, and Jamie. "Good afternoon, Ms. Davis." Brooke smiled back in return as she started getting excited to get out of the hospital, and spend the night with Haley. That shot chills down her spine just thinking about it.

"Your showing good signs and those bruises should heal up fast. The nurse will just take out your ivy and you can be on your way. We can also do a payment plan for your bills."

"That's not necessary, just send me the one bill and it will be taken care of."

The doctor looked up from his pad of paper he was writing on and raised an eyebrow, "That's fine, Ms. Davis. Don't come see us anytime soon." He gave her a wink and left.

The nurse had been taking the tape off of her ivy when she wasn't paying attention and ripped it out fast. "Ow! Son of a bitch I'm gonna kick your fucking ass!" Jamie gasped and threw his hand over his mouth and the nurse just glared at her and walked out of the room.

"Sorry, Jamie. Lucas, do you guys mind if Jamie stays one more night with you?" Brooke said waiting for possibly the best answer she has ever heard.

"Sure. We'd be happy too." Brooke's smile gleamed when the words entered her ears. "But I don't want you to be at your house by yourself."

"I'm staying with her." Haley said just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Peyton squealed with delight causing everyone to look at he, "Sorry." She laughed and picked up Jamie, "Alright big boys, let's get out of here." Peyton walked out of the room with Lucas following her out.

Haley took Brooke's hand into her own and laced their fingers, "You ready, Tigger?" Brooke sighed as a million memories flooded her mind at hearing those words.

"Of course I am, Tutor girl."

--------------------------------

Awww this was soooo cute. Hah I like how I say how good my own writing is, I'm just saying the plot was good. Merry Christmas everyone! This is my own little present from me to you. You should send me little review presents. =]]]


	8. Sleep In Four Years

Okay so this chapter would have been up sooner but I got stuck on someone's story. Oh btw I'm going to try out pov's.

------------------------

Brooke's Pov:

I walked into my bedroom and decided to change into my favorite sweats shirt and shorts. Haley said she was going to find a movie and get some ice cream like old times. I can't believe she's actually here, in my house. I didn't think we would ever talk again but it feels like we're together, even though we're not-- yet. I plan on doing everything I can to make her fall in love with me and I definitely will not screw this up again. I'm so glad she's staying with me, I don't think I could do my first night out of the hospital by myself. As happy as my mood is I am still terrified to be alone. At least I have my Haley-- yes I said it, _my_ Haley and from not on that's how I see her. After I pull on my sweats I head out to my living room where she is already waiting, with legs spread open for me to lay down with her. I decided to do something to make her smile, I go get the ice cream that she didn't choose and I sneak up behind her as she's too engrossed by the t.v. to notice. I finger out a pinch of ice cream, okay maybe it was a little more then a pinch, and I drop it into the crook of her neck, causing her to jump up and I jump onto the couch behind her and pull her back so she is laying against me. I lap up all of the sticky substance off of her neck and she glares at me. I give her my apologetic smile as I pout, trying to get her to stop giving me the cold stare.

"What? You said you wanted this to be like old times. I'm just giving you what you asked for." I grinned as a smile tugged on her frown. I gave her a kiss on those soft, irresistible lips of her as I wrapped my arms around her waist, running my fingers up and down her sides. Her eyes closed as she sighed out.

"You're so beautiful and amazing." Hah-- yeah right.

"Yeah, I bet my bruises make me look so hot." I scoffed just imagining what they look like.

"Have you looked in the mirror yet?"

"No." Truthfully-- I was scared to. I would rather not have anyone see me but Haley is my exception.

"Well your bruises are pretty much gone. There's a little bit of darkness under your eyes but it just looks like your tired."

"Well if I look tired maybe I should get some sleep." I wink at her as I play my sarcasm.

"Oh sure, I come to stay the night with you after how many years and you want to go to sleep?" She rolled her eyes so I couldn't notice the hurt in them, but I did.

"I couldn't fall asleep if I wanted to-- just knowing your laying in my arms would keep me up all night." Okay maybe I lied a little. I haven't been sleeping good in well-- years. Well at least without the medicine that helped me doze of for a few hours but now I actually feel tired as we lay here.

"Good because I want to spend as much time with you as possible, tonight." Is she getting dirty?

"Oh really?" I decide to play along to see what naughty comments I can get from her.

"Oh yeah-- I have been having this repeated dream of us, where we started kissing and things start to get intense--" I bit my lip as a million things entered my mind at that moment.

"And then what happened?" I woke up all hot and bothered and wishing you were doing those things to me." She was getting to me good but I can play better.

"I think I can arrange that." I say as I whispered it close to her ear causing her to get the goose bumps.

"You haven't changed Brooke Davis." Hmph. What's that's supposed to mean?

"Well you sure have."

"No I haven't." He eyes clearly widened with surprise as I made that comment.

"Yes you would or else you would have made a physical move on me by now." Hah! I got her.

She flipped her self over and smiled, "Who said I wasn't going to?" She slightly ran her fingers up my bare leg and placed kisses on my neck causing me to let out a moan. Damn she got to me, but I have one more trick up my sleeve.

I lean down to her ear and whisper, "I don't have any underwear on." In my husky voice and when I lean back I bite my lip but she immediately pulled herself close to my face and rammed her lips into mine. I knew it would work. Haley slowed the kissing down as she wanted to enjoy every second of it. She started running her fingers up my shirt but I decided to keep her busy, not wanting her to see my more serious bruises. I know she would stop because she wouldn't want to hurt me. I mean it did hurt but it was all worth it. I lace both of her hands with my own as I try to keep hers occupied from pulling up my sweater-- it doesn't work. She caught a spot on my jaw line that made me moan and I wasn't thinking about holding onto her hands when she raised my sweater and moved her kisses down there, about to place a few kisses when she stopped and her eyes widened.

"It's okay, Hales." She shook her head and pulled herself off me. Okay, that hurt worse then the actual bruises.

"No I don't want to hurt you."

"Haley your really not." I pouted and had the begging in my voice but she shook her head again.

"No." I knew her mind was made up so I gave up.

"At least lay on me? It doesn't hurt."

She squinted her eyes as she thought about it, "No." She got up from the couch and stood there looking at me.

"Haley." I whined as she got up.

"I'm not going to lay on you, but if you scoot up you can lay on me." She smiled and she knew I wouldn't pass this up.

"Oh goody." I clapped my hands together and pulled myself forward. She sat behind me and pulled me back in between her legs. I rolled over and laid my head on her chest as I listened to her breath. It soothed me and I eventually drifted off to sleep.

--------------------

A loud ringing came from a phone, as I opened my eyes I realized it was mine and I reached over and answered it.

"Hello." I whispered so I wouldn't wake Haley who was still fast asleep. "What?-- No-- I said no!--fine." I grumbled as I started to pull myself up but Haley started to stir so I froze. Too late-- her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at me. "I'm about to ruin that smile that I love so much."

She looked at me confused as she watched me, "Why?"

"Because I have to go back to New York for a couple of days."

"This could be perfect." She gleamed as he eyes sparkled. Is she trying to get rid of me?

"What are you talking about?"

"Chris called and he wants to up my payment if I go back on tour but I would have to go to New York for a meeting today and do some studio time if I decide to take it." Ew I hate Chris.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because--" She ran her fingers through my hair that instantly soothed me, "you just got out of the hospital and I didn't want you to think I was trying to leave you for the tour."

"Well is that what you're doing?" As much as I would like to say I was joking, I had the most serious look on my face."

"No Brooke. I can't believe you would even ask me that." I could tell she was disappointed in me by the look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I just have always had this fear about you on tour."

"It's not going to be like that Brooke, I'm not going to do this with you again. I'm going to fight for you this time." Those words bring the tears out of my eyes and I burry my face in the crook of her neck as I take in her perfume.

"Let's just lay here for a few minutes. It's what's going to make me feel better." I say as I place soft kisses in her neck and close my eyes.

----------------

Haley's Pov:

We arrive at the airport a few hour's ahead of schedule. Brooke has some big sunglasses to cover her face even though you can hardly see them by now. I'm not going to try and tell her to take them off if they make her feel better.

"Let's get some star bucks before we board." She says as she searches for one. I second that and we make our way to the closest one. We keep our distance from each other as we sit down in our flight area, sipping our lattes. We don't want to bring attention to ourselves for two reasons. First reason is that we don't want to have to deal with signing autographs and second reason is that we haven't been publicly outed on our sexuality--yet. We would like to keep it that we until we can publicly speak about it without all of the crazy stories being written about ourselves. We haven't decided on where we are going to discuss it but we will figure it out-- I hope. I decide to do something that I know will make her smile after I disappointed her last night.

I lean close to her so my hot breath is on her ear and I whisper, "I wish I could kiss you right now." She leans back like she's going to whisper back but instead she nibbles on my ear, causing me to moan a little too loudly, apparently for the older couple sitting next to us. I assume they know something's up when they give us a dirty look and I immediately know what Brooke is about to do so I shove her hand back down. "Do not flip them off." I whisper. She raised her eyebrow and I know she rolled her eyes at me even with those oversized sunglasses on. The intercom came on and they announced for first class to board so we made our way onto the plane. Shit that old couple is sitting in a row across from us. They are definitely watching our every move and I can tell it's irritating Brooke. She's on the right side of me so she can look right at them as if she is talking to me. I look at her and I can tell she is up to something and soon after she places her hand on my knee. I look at her coldly and give her a dirty look, hoping she would cut it out. Of course not, it's Brooke Davis we're talking about. She turns her body to face me and slides her hand up my leg, under my skirt as she whispers something into my ear, "I'm pissing them off and getting turned on at the same time." she giggles but it quickly vanishes when I push her hand away.

"I thought we weren't supposed to be drawing attention."

"Fine." She crosses her arms and turns herself straight forward but I start to noticing her squirm as she crossed her legs and moved her legs around.

"What the hell are you doing?" I whisper, eyeing her every move.

"I'm still turned on!" She whispers and in no doubt, a whine.

I scoffed at her and roll my eyes, "Go relieve yourself." She looks back and forth checking to see if anyone is watching before she pecks me on the cheek and makes her way to the bathroom.

After a while she returns and sits down next to me, "Feel better?"

"Oh much. This girl helped me out to, so it was amazing." I gave her a glare and she quickly spoke up, "her name was Haley James and just thinking about her really helped me out." She pulls off her sunglasses and sets them down before winking at me. Evil bitch.

----------------------

Hmm this was a change of writing but I hope you enjoyed it. I liked writing it this way better. I hope I get plenty of reviews from my favorite people. :)


	9. You Know Who

Hey everyone well I'm glad you liked the POV's. I think I will keep writing them that way until I get tired of it.

* * *

Haley's POV:

Everyone had fallen asleep on the plane except for me. I attempted to but I was just to nervous about how New York was going to go. Brooke had fallen asleep and she was resting her head on my shoulder. I noticed she was squirming a little in her sleep and she was frowning but then she jumped up and yelled, "Don't kill me!" She woke herself up when she yelled and she had a look of fear on her face. A couple of people woke up but they just went back to sleep. I grabbed her hand and put my other hand through her hair.

"Are you okay baby?" I said as I ran my fingers through her hair. She shook her head and took a few deep breath's. "Did you have a dream about the attack?" I was so scared that she would never be the same after her attack and I guess this is how it's going to be for a while.

"No." She said as she sighed. Oh, scratch that.

"Well what was it about then?"

"I had just told Victoria about us and she was going to kill me."

My body went stiff when she said that name, "I actually shivered when you said that name." I hate that bitch with everything in me.

"I know, It scared the shit out of me." I started thinking about Victoria coming after Brooke and Brooke screaming and running and it made me laugh a little bit. Brooke's mouth dropped and she smacked me, "It's not funny." She whined as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"I'm sorry, Brookie." I said as I pulled her hand down and laced our fingers. "Can I make it up to you?" I immediately regretted saying that because I knew she would take full advantage of it.

She smirked and raised an eyebrow, shit. "You have to-- fuck me. Right here, right now." I rolled my eyes and glared. I was about to tell her what she could do but those thoughts went straight out of my mind when she started sucking my neck. Fuck that feels so good. She raised up her skirt and moved herself on me as she straddled herself on my lap.

"Brooke," It was hard to speak and I was breathing heavily as she continued her ministrations. She started sucking on my neck and she began running her hands under my shirt and they made their way up to my chest, slightly grazing my nipples over my bra. "Someone is going to see us."

"No, baby. Everyone is asleep." She whispered and her hot breath hit my ear, sending shivers down my body.

"Broo--"

The intercom came on and the pilot cut me off, "Attention everyone, we will be making a landing in about 10 minutes so everyone please put on your seatbelts. Thanks for choosing us as your airline and have a great day." We heard a cough and we looked at the direction it came from to find two pairs of eyes watching us. They scoffed at us and had disgusted looks on our face which nearly gave me about 10 different shades of red on my face. What a great idea Brooke! I helped her back into her seat and didn't say one word to her for the rest of the flight.

* * *

Brooke's POV:

"I'm sorry Haley!" I followed her to the taxi cab and pouted the entire way. "I didn't know the pilot was going to come on and wake them up." She just kept walking and handed our luggage to the cab driver. "Haley please talk to me." I knew she wasn't that mad at me but she always gives me the severe treatment so I will learn my lesson and trust me, I do. She hopped into the cab and I followed her in and laced our fingers.

"Hales?" She looked at me as I stuck out my bottom lip and pouted. She tried not to smile but I could see it in her eyes.

She licked her lips before answering, "What?"

"Did you know you're completely hot when you do that?" It's true.

She giggled and placed a quick kiss on my cheek. The driver got into the cab and looked into the rearview, "Where are we going, ladies?"

"Take us to the best hotel around here." I said but Haley gave me a questionable look.

"Why aren't we going to your condo?"

"Because Victoria will keep showing up there and so will all of the paparazzi." I saw her visible shudder when I mentioned her name, can't blame her.

* * *

We walked into our room, well more like floor of the hotel and put our bags in our bedroom. I turned my phone back on and sat down on the bed.

"Three missed calls from-- Lucas." I said as I dismissed the alerts, "I wonder why he would call- oh shit."

"What?" Haley walked over to see if I was okay.

"I forgot to call Lucas and tell him."

"Oh my god I didn't even think about it."

I pressed the call button and waited for him to answer. "Where are you?" He said when he answered.

"I'm so sorry, Luke. I forgot to call and tell you I had to go to New York for a meeting with Victoria."

He paused for a moment before he spoke, "Sorry I got the chills when you said her name."

"Yeah we all do. So is it okay if Jamie stays with you for a while?"

"Like you even have to ask. He can stay with me for as long as it takes. I love having him here." What a fucking life saver.

"Thanks Luke."

"No problem." I hung up the phone and sighed as I fell back onto the bed.

"So is he okay with it?"

"Yeah I think he was just scared that I wasn't answering."

"Did he ask about me?" She said as she joined me on the bed and draped her arm over my stomach as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Nope."

"That ass! What if someone killed me and he didn't even know?" She growled into my neck as she said it.

"I think he just assumed you were with me."

"He better have." She's so hot when she's mad-- well when she's not mad at me.

"Have I ever told you that you're really cute when your mad?" She looked up at me and smiled.

"Nope, you haven't."

"Well you are." I leaned over and pulled her into a passionate kiss. When air became an issue we pulled back and I looked down at my watch. "Shit, I have to go and see you know who."

"Do you even have any designs to show them if you can work it out with Victoria?"

"Well look at my Haley! Not afraid to say my mother's name." She rolled her eyes and smiled. "And yes I have had some designs for a couple of years but I was too scared to show them but I think I will now."

"What kind of line?" She ran her index finger down my nose and traced my lips.

"A line for babies and Mommy's to be. I started designing them after I had Jamie." I said proudly. "I miss him." I started thinking about my baby boy that I was so proud to call my son.

"I know you do. Maybe when we get back we can take him somewhere fun."

"Yeah." I smiled as I thought about Haley and I taking care of him and living our lives together. "Alright." I patted her leg and got up, she quickly joined me and pulled me into a kiss.

"Go get 'em Tigger."

* * *

Brooke's POV:

I made my way through all of my busy employee's. I found a familiar face that I loved to see and she came running to me.

"Would you like a coffee, Ms. Davis?"

"Millicent!" I hugged her tight as my nerves slowly went away knowing she would help me through this. "And no I'm fine-- for now. We do need to talk so let's go to my office before Victoria see's us." She followed me as I unlocked my office door and let ourselves in. "Okay so here's the deal I am back with Haley--"

"No way!" She squeeled and hugged me but I cut her off, knowing I needed to tell her what's going on before Victoria knows we're there.

"Yes way. We have decided to come out to the public about it but I want them to know I'm still continuing with my work and not just blowing it off because of her."

She shook her head as she listened to me carefully, "So here's what we need to do. I came up with a new line which I'm going to present to the board and make them realize they need me. I'm going to discuss my sexual orientation and I need a plan to make them see that this won't ruin what we've been working on for years." I stopped to let her think of some ideas. For mine and Haley's sake I hope she can figure something out.

"What if I try to get you on The Tyra Show and you can show your new line and you can talk about your personal life. She loves the gays in her words so she will make you look good." I took a minute to think this over but I couldn't find any flaws, it was genius.

"Okay that sounds good but Haley wants to go back on tour and wants to make a new album--"

Before I could say anything more millicent smiled and said, "Ellen Degeneress. She loves music so she will happily promote it and Haley can come out and Ellen will support it because she's gay as well."

"Millicent your a friggin' genius, you know that?" I grabbed her and hugged her. This woman is amazing and it's why I hired her.

"Thanks." She said and smiled.

"Okay, I'm going to go in my meeting-- go ahead and send in that coffee with extra foam, I like lots of foam--"

"And I will work on getting those shows booked."

"Thanks again Millicent. I don't know what I would do without you."

"No problem." She walked out of the door in a fast pace. Here come's the hard part-- Victoria.

* * *

Alright here's another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it and I hope I get some good reviews cus I love them soo damn much. ;)


	10. The Meeting

I've been getting some amazing reviews so I just want to let you guys know how much I appriciate. I love it when you can relate to what I write because about every single review for my last chapter mentioned that they got the chills when they read the part about Victoria, haha. Keep up the reviews and I'll keep up the writing. ;) btw I wrote this story while I listen to that song called 'If you seek amy' by Britney Spears a couple of times but it helped get my writing going.

* * *

Brooke's POV:

"Look Victoria, I have some sketches for a whole new line. So before you try to get rid of me you should remember I am the one delivering those sketches, not you." I slammed my book of sketches down onto the table and put a hand on my hip. This woman was really getting under my skin and it was taking everything in me not to jump across the table and strangle that botoxed bitch.

"Let's see the designs, Ms. Davis." One of the board members said, so I slid them over and they all huddled around them. I could hear a couple of mumbled words but I couldn't hear what they thought of it. The guy that I slid them to, turned back to me and said, "These are perfect for something new. You can remain on the board and it's your decision whether your mother stays on the board or not." WTF this is perfect but I still need to mention my whole, sexuality thing. I looked over to my mother and for once I think I saw fear in her eyes.

"She can stay on the board-- for now." I still glared at her, I don't know why I am keeping her on the board but I think I'm going to keep peace with her for as long as I can.

"Okay. So is this all we needed to discuss?" The board guy said, I really need to learn his name. I squinted my eyes as I saw something on his jacket. A name tag, holy shit when did those get there? It says Brad, okay so his name is Brad.

"Actually no, I have one more important matter to discuss." They all looked at me curiously. "Well if you guys didn't figure it out, I like girls too and I'm dating this girl named Haley--" They all stared at me with wide eyes. "We want to come out to the public and Millicent is working on getting me on The Tyra Show so I can show my fashion line and discuss my sexual orientation. Haley is a singer so--"

"Oh great so you're dating a wannabe singer that's going to suck your money right out of you and you won't even realize it because you've only been dating for what? A few days now and you think you're so blissed out on love." Victoria said as she rolled her eyes. I sent her a glare that the whole board noticed.

"I dated her in high school and you would know that if you were actually home every once in a while to notice. She is actually a famous singer that has her own money, not that I would mind buying her stuff."

"Wait are you talking about Haley James?" Brad said, ignoring our glares. I turned to him and nodded and his face brightened up. "I love her!"

"So as I was saying, we are going to try and put her on the Ellen Degeneress show so she can discuss her upcoming album and how she is going back on tour and she can discuss our relationship. Ellen's gay so she won't have a problem with it." I said and I took a deep breath as I waited to see if my career was over or not. I noticed Victoria was waiting too, I think she is being careful so she won't be fired. Even though I already fired her once but the board was on her side then, now they are on mine and I can fire her at any time. I love having that power over her.

Everyone nodded and Brad spoke up, "Who's is working on getting you guy's on the shows?" This seems like a good sign.

"Millicent is contacting them as we speak." Victoria hit the speaker on the phone and dialed in her number.

"This is Milli--" The bitch that Victoria is, cut her off.

"Did you get the girls on the show?"

"I got Brooke on the Tyra Show and I'm on hold right now waiting to get Haley on the Ellen Degeneress show."

"When does Brooke go on the Tyra Show?"

"Tomorrow at ten a.m.--" Millicent muffled the phone and we could hear her talking to someone. After about a minute she picked the phone back up. "Okay Haley's on the Ellen Degeneress show two day's from now, at noon." Victoria ended the call and I rolled my eyes at her. Why does she insists on being a bitch? Is it that hard to say thank you?

"Okay that's all I wanted to talk about. You can take the sketches and just make one of each to show to Tyra. We'll need baby model's and Pregnant models for the show." Brad shook his head at me and I picked up my coffee and left. That turned out a lot better then expected.

* * *

I walked into the room and set down my stuff, "Haley." I yelled-- no answer. I walked to the table and there was a note.

_Brooke,_

_Chris came and got me and I'm at the meeting. I'm sure by the time you get this I'll just be in the recording studio so go ahead and call me._

_Love, Hales._

I picked up my phone and hit two on my speed dial. "Hey Tigger, how'd the meeting go?"

I smiled at her greeting, "It went fine. You're going to be on The Ellen Degeneress Show."

"No way!" It was like a little kid in a candy store. I did know she is obsessed with her show so I should have expected it.

"We will discuss the details when you get home."

"Oh okay. Well I might be getting home pretty late because we want to have at least one song finished. especially now that I'm going to be on the show!" I laughed a little bit at her enthusiasm.

"Alright, baby. See you tonight."

* * *

Haley's POV:

When I got home I looked around for Brooke and found her fast asleep in bed. I slowly got on the bed and draped my arm over her stomach and nestled my face on her shoulder. I placed a couple of kisses in the crook of her neck and she started to stir.

"Mm, is this my midnight booty call?" She said and she didn't open her eyes yet.

"What if I was an old man? Would It still be an option?" I smiled into her neck and she intertwined our fingers.

"I knew you weren't because I know those lips anywhere, and yes it would still be an option." I smacked her arm and laughed. "What? I'm not getting any, so I have to get it somewhere." Ouch.

I leaned myself on one elbow and watched her as she still had her eyes closed, "Brooke, I just don't want to hurt you. Is it really a problem?" I knew she could tell my insecurities in my voice so she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"It's not like we're going to have some crazy animal sex--" She winked at me and smirked, "But no it's not a problem. I just like giving you a hard time." She moved down and placed a kiss on my lips.

"So what happened at you're meeting?" I asked.

"Well of course Victoria was being a bitch and when I told her you were a singer she said you were poor and trying to get my money." I looked up at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Did you tell her I have my own money and that's not why we're together." Fuck Victoria, if she didn't have Brooke she would be the one without money.

"Of course I did." I noticed she got quiet and was looking up at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking about?" I pulled myself up as I leaned on my elbow and looked at her.

"Well I was wondering why you got the apartment back if you have so much money." I was wondering if this was ever going to come up.

"I just wanted to be somewhere that I felt safe and I wanted those memories back." The truth sucks, I haven't even gotten myself to realize that, that's why I took it.

"So you still felt that way about me after everything that happened?" Oh she's killin me. I pulled myself and put a leg on each side of her but not completely resting my weight on her as I leaned down and pulled her into a kiss. She raised her head slightly as she forcefully kissed me back. I pulled back slightly and rested my forehead against hers.

"I never stopped." I said as I placed one more kiss on her lips. She pushed her self up and connected our lips as her tears started falling onto my face. She pulled me against her and held me tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Haley." She didn't let me reply when she immediately pulled me back into a kiss. She fell back, pulling me down with her and she laid me next to her as she ran her fingers through my hair. She placed a couple more pecks on my lips and nestled her face in the crook of my neck as she sighed.

"We're together now and it's all that matters. I love you know matter what and that's never going to change, ever."

* * *

Okay so this ended kind of sadly, I wasn't expecting it but oh well. I hope I get some good reviews that I love so much. If you have any ideas on what you want to happen let me know.


	11. A Good Day

Happy New Year's! I guess my last chapter wasn't done very well because I didn't get many reviews but I think this one will be much better. I hope you guys are enjoying my story because I really am having fun writing it. I like to know what you guys are thinking and your ideas and opions so just pm me or review the chapter (I love Reviews lol.) and give me your thoughts.

* * *

Brooke's POV:

I just finished my interview with Tyra Banks and it turned out great. I'm really nervous about how the public is going to take this. I can only imagine how many stories they're going to make up. I need to call Haley, she was asleep when I left. I hit two on my phone and waited for an answer. The ringing stopped and she could hear some rustling in the background.

"Hello." It sounded like she just woke up.

"Hey baby." I said as I looked out the window of the taxi at the people that walked around, some were tourists that looked around in awe. For the first time since being here I looked around and felt that same thing.

"Hey, how did the interview go?" I could tell she was trying to wake herself up as she talked to me.

"It was amazing. She was really supportive and she liked my clothing line."

"That's great Tigger. Where are you?"

"I'm in a taxi but I have to stop go look for a dress."

"For what?" I knew she would forget.

"Well it is December thirty-first." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"What?-- Oh-- oh my god, I completely forgot."

"Yeah well I am going to go find a dress, I guess I'm getting yours and then we'll get ready for tonight."

"Where are we going tonight?" She didn't just ask me that.

"Hales-- we're in New York and it's New Years Eve. Where do you think we're going?"

"Oh of course. I can't wait to see you."

"I got to go baby, I love you."

* * *

Haley's POV:

I was in the shower when the sliding door opened and Brooke stepped in as naked as the day she was born, just a lot curvier. She flashed her dimples as she looked me over and then she kissed me.

"I thought we could save time and water." She said when she pulled away.

"It's 12:30 in the afternoon, we have plenty of time." I said as I rolled my eyes at her., trying to hold back a smile.

"Well maybe I just wanted to shower with you." She winked at me which caused me to laugh. She pulled me close as the water went through her hair and she closed her eyes. I leaned forward and attached our lips as I put my hands on her back and ran them up below her shoulder blades as I pulled us closer together. She smiled in my kiss as she ran her hands up and down my sides. I took some shampoo into my hand and ran it through her hair. She moaned as I massaged it in and she started placing kisses on my neck. I pulled her head back slightly and let the water run through her hair again as It washed away the shampoo. I repeated the same steps with the conditioner, making it one of the best showers I've had since the first time I showered with her.

* * *

Brooke's POV:

We put our bathrobes on as we went to the bed room and sat down on the bed.

"So what took so long?" She said before she took a sip of her water which reminded me of the dresses that I had bought earlier, so I grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen table and sat her down. I put her hands over her eyes as I pulled it out of the bag and laid it on her lap.

"Open your eyes!" I said as I got excited for the reaction on her face. She put her hands down and opened her eyes as she looked but she didn't look excited or anything she just looked at it and ran her fingers over it.

"You don't like it?" I said with my mood going down.

She looked up at me and shook her head, "No! No, I love it. It's perfect." She sat the dress on the table as got up and pulled me into a hug.

"Are you sure?" I said as I held her tightly.

"Yes, It's the best dress I've ever had. Thank you, Tigger." She pulled back slightly and placed her lips on mine, causing me to smile.

"It took you that long to find a dress?" She said as she touched our noses.

"It had to be perfect." I said as I smiled and pulled out of the hug. I put my own dress over my shoulder and walked away after I said, "Time to get ready to bring in the new year."

* * *

Haley's POV:

We walked into a club and sat at a table as Brooke ordered a couple of drinks for us.

"At about eleven we'll leave and go to time's square for the ball to drop." Brooke said as she looked at me with a smile. She had her hair loosely up with a couple strands flowing along her face. She had smoky eye make up to match her sparkly black dress. She looked completely gorgeous as she smiled at me, flashing her dimples. I reached over and grabbed her hand, placing a light kiss on it. The music was blasting pretty loud so I couldn't say much to her but I did mouth 'I love you', getting the same words returned. This night is going to be amazing.

* * *

After a couple of drinks we made our way to the dance floor and went with the music, grinding and dancing along with everyone else. Luckily, everyone was pretty drunk so they didn't notice the two famous dancers next to them. It was about Eleven so we went to the front and got our coats and made our way to times square. As the cab pulled up as far as he could, Brooke grabbed my hand and led me as far as we could go to watch the ball drop. We had less then five minutes before midnight and Brooke seemed kind of shaky.

"Are you okay, Tigger?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around mine.

"Yeah, I'm just cold." She smiled and placed a soft peck on my lips. We were both a little tipsy from the drinks at the club but we could think straight. I rubbed my hands up and down her arms, trying to warm her up. Before we knew it everyone was counting down until midnight.

"TEN- NINE- EIGHT- SEVEN- SIX- FIVE- FOUR- THREE- TWO- ONE, Happy New Years!" I looked at Brooke and she put one hand on the side of my neck as she pulled me in into a passionate kiss. She put her other hand on the small of my back and she ran her tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I granted. She placed one last kiss before pulling back and pulling herself away but lacing our fingers instead. Everyone was kissing and the music was playing with fireworks going off in the background.

"Haley-- I know I've made a lot of mistakes with us, and leaving you was my biggest one." Her eyes started to water as she rubbed her thumbs over the top of my hands. "I just don't want to ever be that stupid again and I never want to lose you." All of a sudden her phone went of and she growled. She pulled it out and it said Peyton so she answered it. "Hello?"

"Happy New Years!" Peyton yelled through the phone that even I could hear.

"I'll call you back, Peyton." She closed the phone and stuck it back into her pocket.

"As I was saying, I never want to lose you again." She let go of one of my hands and reached into her pocket and pulled out a box. Okay this was starting to freak me out, I was shaking and about to cry at this point. "If I didn't have a dress on then I would kneel down." She said as she laughed a little bit and a couple tears came down her eyes. "Haley James, Will you marry me?" She opened the box and showed me the ring as she pulled it out of the box. I looked into her eyes and I saw the love in them that I had never seen before. It truly made me cry to think about not having her for four years but it's a new year and I want to spend every second of it with the love of my life in front of me. I nodded my head and laughed as I rested my arms on her shoulders and kissed her so tenderly that I could feel the happiness going through our bodies. As much as I never wanted that kiss to end, air became an issue and plus I wanted my 'fiancé' to put that engagement ring on my finger. We pulled back and rested our foreheads together, looking into each other eyes. She turned the ring a certain way so that I could see the inscription that read, 'You have stolen my heart.' I smiled and kissed her as she took my left hand and slid the ring onto my finger.

"I'll love you forever Brooke Davis."

"I'll love--" She was cut of when that damn phone started ringing again. We looked down at the caller id, which said Peyton. "She just has to ruin the moment."

"Can I tell her?" I asked excitedly.

"Sure but let's start looking for a cab. I'm tired from being so nervous about the proposal."

"You were nervous?" I asked, a little shocked.

"Of course I was." She laughed as she handed me the phone. "Just answer her before she freaks out."

I smiled at her as I hit the answer button but before I could say anything Peyton said, "Brooke, did something happen?" Yeah she was freaking out all right.

"Yeah-- Brooke asked me to marry her." I said as the electricity ran through my body.

"No way! What did you say?" She really just asked me that?

"What do you think?"

"Yes?" She asked questionably.

"Yes!" I said as I laughed, knowing she would scream-- and she did.

"Oh my god! I have to go tell everyone."

"Alright Peyt, bye." I hung up the phone and handed it to Brooke. I didn't realize she had gotten a cab while I was on the phone, So as we were walking towards it she laced our fingers. We got into the cab and she told the driver our address.

"Brooke?"

She looked at me and smiled, "Yeah?"

"I have to ask you a question. I would get down on one knee but we're in a cab." I smirked when she rolled her eyes at me and laughed.

"Ok?"

"Will you make love to me, tonight?" She laughed and gave me a light smack on the thigh.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. I know I didn't write a Christmas chapter and I skipped it but I wanted to write this one so I hope you're not too mad.

I hope you guys had an amazing New Years because I sure did and I hope I get the amazing reviews that I love.


	12. Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

It didn't feel like I got as much reviews on my last couple of chapters as I usually do but maybe it's just me. I'm having a bit of writer's block. I have a few ideas on what I'm going to do but not anything special. Help?

* * *

No POV:

As soon as the elevator doors open Brooke and Haley stumbled through, kissing each other passionately as they got the door open and made their way to the bedroom. Brooke kissed her neck and led her to the bed as they held on to each other. Haley felt the bed hit the back of her legs causing her to fall back with Brooke joining her. Smack! Haley hit her head on something hard that was on the bed.

"Ow!" She whined as she rubbed her head. She turned her head to find a bucket with champagne and ice in it. Next to it was a plate full of strawberry's and a bowl of whip cream on it.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Hales. I completely forgot I ordered that." Brooke crawled off of Haley as she grabbed the champagne and poured them a couple of glasses. She handed a glass to Haley as she stuck her finger in the whip cream and sucked it off. "At least you didn't plant your head into the whip cream." She winked as she licked the last bit of it off of her finger.

"You're funny, Tigger." She glared as she sipped on the champagne. Brooke smirked and she picked up a strawberry, dipping it in whip cream and bit off a piece of it. She picked up another and fed it to Haley as she straddled her waist.

"These dresses are too constricting." Haley said as she pushed Brooke off of her to remove her dress. Brooke watched her as she pulled her dress down. She was glowing in the light coming from the lamp in the room. She was wearing a white bra with a lacy white thong. Haley pulled Brooke off of the bed and helped her get her dress off, revealing similar undergarments in black. They went back to the bed and continued feeding each other strawberry's and sipping champagne. Haley dipped one of the strawberry's into whip cream as she was about to put it in Brooke's mouth but instead she lined Brooke's lips with the sweet substance, causing the whip cream to remain on her lips. Brooke cocked an eyebrow as she watched Haley lean forward and kiss her. Haley ran her tongue along Brooke's lips, tasting the sweet substance as she ran her fingers through Brooke's hair. Brooke pushed her down on the bed and grabbed a whip cream covered strawberry and ran it from Haley's belly button, down to the band of her thong. She placed the strawberry in Haley's mouth and began to lick the line of cream off her stomach from the belly button down. When she reached the band she hooked a thumb on each side and slid them off. She stuck her finger in the whip cream and placed it along Haley's sensitive spot, causing Haley's breath to hitch.

"Well this is new." Haley whispered as she watched Brooke smirk.

"I've always wanted to try it." Brooke said with a devilish grin. Before Haley knew it Brooke's face disappeared between her legs and moans automatically escaped her mouth. She missed the feeling of being with Brooke and she craved it for the past four years.

Brooke continued her ministrations of licking Haley's core as she rubbed her clit but Haley pulled her up towards her.

"I want you up here with me." Haley whispered as she connected their lips into an ongoing kiss. Haley reached down and rubbed the inside of Brooke's thigh, causing her to moan into the kiss. She made her way closer to Brooke's center and began to stroke it as Brooke put her hand on the back of Haley's neck, deepening the kiss. Brooke didn't waste any time and plunged two fingers into Haley causing her to moan in pleasure. Brooke moved her lips down to Haley's neck and she nipped at it but quickly replacing the bites with her tongue to sooth it.

"Brooke--" Haley panted as Brooke continued sucking on her neck, "I still have the interview tomorrow, I don't want to go in with a huge hickey on my neck." Brooke giggled and pulled back.

"Fine." She whined but quickly went back to kissing Haley's lips. She quickened up the pace of her fingers in Haley, causing Haley to scream out. "Say my name, baby."

Haley quickly pulled off Brooke's thong and stuck her fingers into Brooke causing her to moan, "Brooke!" She moaned out as she plunged into her over and over again. Brooke whimpered as she started rising to her peak. Brooke plunged into her one last time before she hit her point and the pleasure took over her body. She moaned out Brooke's name one last time causing Brooke to hit her point as well and she came to her destination seconds later. Brooke collapsed onto Haley, taking in her familiar scent. Their breathing began to go back to rhythm as they laid there, placing a few pecks on another every couple of minutes. Brooke rolled off of Haley and draped an arm over her stomach as she looked into her eyes.

"Hey fiancé." Haley whispered as she laced their fingers.

"You don't know how good that sounds." Brooke said as her eyes fluttered shut and she took a deep breath. Haley smiled and placed a loving kiss on her lips.

"So when is the wedding anyways?" Haley played with their fingers and she rested her face in the crook of her neck.

"I haven't even though about that." Brooke pulled Haley's hand up to her lips and placed a soft kiss on it. "How about February 14th?"

"Valentines day?" Haley questioned with a bit of a laugh.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"That's so corny!" She laughed as she imagined some ridiculous wedding on Valentine's day.

"Hales, Do you realize that our relationship is based on corny? We have a song that was inscribed on your engagement ring, I proposed to you on New Years, must I go on?"

"No. I guess it's not that bad." Haley smiled into her neck as she ran her fingers over Brooke's abs. "February 14th it is." They kissed one last time before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Brooke's POV:

I slowly opened my eyes after a few minutes of trying to stay asleep in the warmth of Haley's embrace. I looked at the beautiful face in front of me and I couldn't help but kiss those remarkable lips of hers. She wiped her mouth as if she was tickled and her eyes fluttered open.

"You don't like my kisses?" I whined as I intertwined our fingers.

"Of course I do." She laughed before placing a soft kiss on my lips. She looked past me and frowned for a second before flying into the air and running around the room, grabbing her stuff.

I frowned as I watched her and noticed I started to get cold without her warmth. "Tutor girl, what are you doing?"

"My flight's at noon!" She yelled from the bathroom. I looked behind me to find a clock that said 10:32 a.m.

"We never talked about if I am going with you or not?" I yelled as I tried to put my stuff together. I looked down and noticed I was only wearing a bra so I threw on some sweats.

"Well do you want to?" She paced back into the room and threw all of her stuff into a suitcase and zipped it and grabbed her purse.

"Of course I do but I think I might need to go back for Jamie." She stopped and looked at me. She gave me a smile but I could tell she was disappointed.

"I completely understand." She said as she walked over and pulled me into a sweet kiss. "But I have to go, like right now."

"Okay just call me after the interview." I said as I hugged her before she grabbed all of her belongings and opened the front door.

"I will." She said as she looked at me one last time with a smile before shutting the door.

* * *

Brooke arrived at the Scott house and she quietly snuck in to find the three passed out on the couches. Peyton was on one couch and Lucas was on the other with Jamie asleep on him.

"You know I'm only gone for a couple of days and you guys are already worn out?" I said as I crossed my arms and tapped my foot. All three of them opened their eyes and looked for the cause of the noise.

"Mommy!" Jamie ran over to me and I lifted him up into the air and hugged him.

"How's my Jimmie Jam?" I said after I placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Good! I got a bunny." I looked over at Lucas and Peyton questionably as they stood up.

"A bunny?"

"Well-- we thought it could be a good first pet." Lucas said as he scratched his head and smiled.

I looked back down at Jamie and smiled, "What's it's name?"

"Chester!" He said with a big grin that covered his face.

"Well I got something new, too." I said as I set him down on the couch and sat next to him.

"What did you get?"

"I got a fiancé." I said not knowing how else to approach the subject.

"What's that?" I looked into his unaware eyes and smiled.

"It's someone that I love very much and I plan to marry just like your Dad and Aunt Peyton."

"Who is it?" I looked down at his hands and fiddled with his fingers.

"Do you remember Haley?"

"Aunt Haley?"

"Yeah, Well it's her."

"You like a girl?" He gave me a grossed out face that broke my heart even though I knew he didn't understand it.

"Girls can like boys and girls. You can't help who you fall in love with and I think you'll understand some day." He looked around for a minute and then smiled at me.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I think I understand."

* * *

I know this was a weird cut off but I thought it was okay so that I can get the next chapter off to a start. I hope you guys review, I love them so much and they encourage me to write.


	13. Surprises

Sorry it took so long for an update. I have been kind of discouraged to keep up with this story. I am wondering if you guys still enjoy this story or not?

* * *

Brooke's POV:

We all took a seat on the couch. Jamie ran over and sat on my lap as I picked up the remote and turned on the tv. Haley's interview should be on any minute if not right now. I changed the channel to the Ellen Degeneress show and we watched.

"_We have a musician that has three number one's within the past four years. Please Welcome Haley James." A large applause was heard as Haley walked out with her song, Halo, playing in the background._

"Just in time." I said quietly with a smile as I watched her hug Ellen, and sit down in a graceful way.

"_So Haley, not to get into your business, but I heard your dating someone." The crowd laughed at her forwardness._

"_Yes I am." She smiled politely as she crossed her legs. "Actually, I'm engaged." Her eyes lit up as she stuck her hand out, showing off her ring._

"_Wow that's a nice ring. You got someone with money, huh?" She said jokingly with a wink. "So it's got to be a celebrity."_

"_Yeah I guess you could call her that. I don't see her like that because I went to high school with her so she just seems like the ordinary girl, but a little more popular." The crowd laughed, not even realizing that she had mentioned that her fiancé was a girl._

"_Wait-- wait-- wait a minute." Ellen through her hands up in the air. "Did you say she?"_

_Haley smiled and shook her head, "Yes I did."_

"_Okay now I have to know who it is." The crowd started murmuring, trying to figure out who the fiancé was._

"_Well she's a fashion designer, and she likes-- clothe's over bro's. The whole audience gasped and then started clapping and cheering._

"_So your fiancé is Brooke Davis?" Ellen said in disbelief. _

"_The one and only." Haley smiled and started fidgeting with her ring. I hope I didn't get it to big for her finger._

"_Well congratulations. We're going to take a break but when we get back we'll talk about Haley's tour."_

I looked around to find Lucas and Peyton smiling at me.

"What?" I cocked and eyebrow and watch them giggle.

"You two are just so cute." Peyton said as she let out a couple of more giggle's. I rolled my eyes and threw at pillow causing it to hit her square in the face. "Hey!" She yelled as she was about throw it back at me but I held up Jamie to block myself.

"You can't hit Jamie." I said as I laughed.

"You're horrible, you know that?" Peyton said as she set the pillow down next to her.

"Hey I might as well use him for something." I said jokingly as I placed a few kisses on Jamie's cheek.

"Mommy, stop it!" He said as he squealed, trying to get away from my grasp. I heard my phone vibrate so I let go of him and picked up my phone. I had a text message and I opened it.

"_Hey Tigger. Watch for every time I touch my ring. It's about to start. I love you." _I frowned, not knowing what she was talking about but I heard Ellen's voice so I sat down my phone.

"_We are back with Haley James. We recently found out that she is currently engaged with the fashion designer, Brooke Davis." Haley shook her head and started fidgeting with her ring again. Why the hell is she doing that? "So your planning on going on tour. How is Brooke taking that? I mean I'm sure you have to travel all over the place." Haley sat there for a minute, still fidgeting with her ring. She wasn't smiling anymore and she had a serious look on her face. Ellen looked like she didn't know what she should do. _

"_Come on baby. Say something." I whispered as I watched attentively. _

"_Sorry." Haley looked up at Ellen and smiled._

"That was weird. It was like she heard you." Lucas said as he pulled Jamie on his lap, who was playing with his action figures.

"_I-- I changed my mind, I'm not going on tour." Haley said with a smile. "I think I'll just perform at concerts around where I live."_

_Ellen smiled and shook her head. "Well I hope your happy with whatever you do."_

"_Thanks." She smiled and looked into the camera as she fidgeted with her ring._

"What the hell is she thinking?" I said out loud.

"I have no idea." Peyton and Lucas said, practically in unison.

"_Well thank you for coming. Haley's new album will be out soon, so keep an eye out for it."_

I watched as they went to commercial and they gave each other a quick hug before Haley walked away. I looked down as my phone started vibrating. I pressed the answer key and put the phone up to my ear.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I said as I could feel the tears building up.

"Absolutely. There's nothing I want more then to be close to you. Every time I touched my ring, I was thinking about you. I don't think I could go on tour so far, for so long when I can't handle being away from you for less then 24 hours."

I let the tears fall but I turned away from the group so they couldn't see me. "Okay" was all I could get out, and I think she could tell.

"I love you, tigger." She whispered. I could hear everything she was trying to tell me in those four words, which was all I needed to hear.

"I love you too, tutor girl." I took a deep breath that helped calm me as I wiped the tears away.

"Okay, well I'm going to head to the airport, but I'll see you tonight when you come pick me up."

"Okay, I'll see you later. Bye." I hung up the phone and turned to Peyton and Lucas. "I want to have a surprise party for Haley."

"Okay?" They both stared at me questionably.

"I need you to get some food and decorations and set them up at my house while I take Jamie out for some ice cream."

Jamie jumped up and smiled, "Really?"

I smiled at the glow on his face as I got up from the couch, "Really. Maybe we could go see Uncle Nathan too."

"Yeah! I'm going to go wait outside for you." He ran to the front door and took off outside.

"It would help me out if you guys could help me with this." I said as they stood up to join me.

"Sure. No problem, Brooke." Lucas said as they both smiled at me.

"Okay well just invite whoever you want, I'll see you guys later."

* * *

I walked up to Nathan's super sized house and rang the door bell. I heard a yell that told me to come in, so I grabbed Jamie's hand and led him to the living room.

"Hey Uncle Nathan." Jamie said as we walked over to him, licking on his ice cream cone. He was sitting in his recliner, watching a basketball game.

He looked up at us and smiled, "Hey Jimmie Jam." He pulled Jamie close to him and gave him a hug.

"What about me?" I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. I put a hand on my hip and cocked an eyebrow, as I gave my famous Brooke Davis smirk that caused me to flash my dimples.

He smiled at me as he looked me over, "And you Brooke, come here." I walked over and gave him a quick peck and a hug. "You're looking good." He said as I pulled back.

"Thanks, I feel good. You know being engaged and all just puts me in a better mood."

"No way! Let me see the rock." He said pulling my hand forward.

"No ring. I'm the one that proposed." I said with a soft smile as he let my hand go and sat down on the couch next to the recliner.

"Oh--" He paused for a second to see if I was upset about not having a ring, but when he noticed I was smiling he continued. "Well I'm really happy for you two." He said with a smile.

"Thanks. I'm surprised Peyton and Lucas hasn't told you." I said as I looked over at Jamie who was zoned in on the basketball game on the tv.

"Well I told them some important news so I think she just decided to wait."

"What kind of news?" I asked as I looked back at him.

"Well before I tell you, can you get me the remote on the table. I'm tired of watching this."

"Sure." I said as I stood up.

"Wait." Before I could even take a step I looked over at Nathan, who had pulled himself up from the chair and started to make his way to table. "I can get it." He grabbed the remote and turned around as he gave me a playful smirk.

I tried to get some words out of my mouth but it just wasn't working. He hit the power button on the remote and made his way toward me.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Jamie whined as he looked at Nathan, not realizing that his uncle had just walked. Nathan looked at me and laughed causing the both of us to burst out into a fit of laughter. I walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"You can walk?" I said as I held onto him.

"Looks like it." He said as he pulled back.

"Uncle Nathan you can walk!" Jamie said excitedly as he ran over to Nathan and jumped, causing Nathan to lift him up. He gave him a quick hug and then sat Jamie down before grabbing at his lower back and making a pained face.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly, rushing over and running my hand up and down his arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You need to be careful Nathan!" I said as I gave him a light smack on the arm.

"Ow. You always were abusive." He smirked at me and gave me another hug.

"Okay well I need to take Jamie to my house and go get Haley at the airport." I said as I grabbed Jamie's hand and led him to the front door.

"Bye."

* * *

Haley's POV:

I just got off my plane and I need to hurry up and make a phone call. I pull my phone out of my pocket and press three on speed dial and wait for an answer.

"Hey, Hales."

"Hey Luke. I need you and Peyton to do me a favor."

"I guess we are doing favors for everyone today." He replied with a laugh.

"Okay? Well I'm planning on proposing to Brooke tonight and I need you to set up her house for it tonight."

"I thought you too were already engaged?" He asked with confusion in his voice.

"Well we are but every girl wants to be proposed to in their life. I just want to make sure she gets everything she has ever wanted."

"Oh okay, But--"

"What's wrong Lucas?"

"Well-- she was kind of planning a surprise party for you tonight at her house."

I started laughing when he said that, "Of course. She would have a part for any excuse."

"Yeah we just got finished setting up."

"Did anyone show up yet?"

"No. Brooke dropped off Jamie so she could get ready and we just came over a little while ago and set up but she wasn't here."

"Shit. You're not going to have enough time." I said as I started to panic.

"Well she said she had something to take care of so she might be running late. Give us 45 minutes and it should be ready. If you have to then just doing something that can stall her."

"Okay. Thanks, Luke." Relief washed over my body as I was beginning to come up with some plans if I had to stall.

* * *

NO POV:

Lucas hung up the phone and looked at Peyton.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she made her way over to him.

"Change of plans. This has to be changed into a romantic place for an engagement with zero people in 45 minutes."

"Zilch?" Peyton asked with a serious face.

"Zilch." He replied in the same matter.

"Alright Everyone. Change of plans, this is no longer a surprise party. Sorry for the inconvenience." Peyton yelled as she pointed towards the door. The crowd of people made their way out of the house with a couple of confused looks.

"Time to get to work-- again."

* * *

Over 2000 words. Yay me! Do you like? Leave some reviews, they make me smile.


	14. Things I Forgot To Tell You

So I should have updated a little sooner but it's not that bad. I hope you guys aren't too mad at me. The words in italics are from a song.

* * *

Haley's POV:

I made my way to baggage claim and grabbed my bag, when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I smiled as I could already smell her sweet scent. I set the bag on the ground as I turned around and pulled her into a kiss. I closed the space between us as I pulled her tightly against me, running my arms up her back as she had her arms rested on my shoulders. I traced her lips with my tongue before slipping my tongue in to collide with hers. I opened my eyes as I pulled back a little bit. She was wearing tight skinny jeans and a pea coat that with a white halter top that showed a small patch of skin on her stomach. Her hair was down in soft curls that rest on her shoulders. She just amazes me every time I see her.

"Hey Tigger." I said in a whisper as I looked into her eyes.

"Hey fiancé." She leaned in and gave me one last peck, before picking up my bag in one hand and taking my hand in her other. "Let's go."

* * *

We were driving down a long, empty road as we made our way home. It had only been about 25 minutes and we were getting close to the house. Fuck-- I need to think of something to delay her. I looked over at her as she drove and she looked over and smiled at me so I returned the gesture. Wait I have an idea-- I put my hand on her knee and slowly made my way up her thigh. I felt her start to squirm and her breathing had started to get heavier. I leaned over and kissed her neck as I ran my hand closer and closer to her sensitive spot. I heard her breath hitch as my fingers stroked over her jeans lightly on her sex. My fingers soon found the exposed patch of skin between her jeans and shirt, making their way up her stomach. I nibbled on a spot on her neck that I knew always got her to moan. She let out a soft whimper before she pulled over.

"You're so mean." She whispered before turning off the car and crashing her lips into mine. Good I got her right where I needed her to be. She jumped over the console and straddled my lap. I ran my fingers down her stomach and found the button to her jeans. I unbuttoned them and unzipped the zipper. She tried to move back so I could slide them off but there wasn't enough room. She jumped into the back seat and then she grabbed my arms, pulling me with her. I pushed her back so that I was laying over her. I had my left knee in between her legs and the right on the edge of the seat. I held myself up with one arm as I ran my hand down her a stomach and unbuttoned her jeans. I captured her lips with my own and leaned back with our lips still attached as I slid her jean down. I removed her pea coat and went back to our original position. I made soft chaste kisses down her neck and stopped on a spot when she let out a moan. I pulled her shirt up enough so that I could place kissed on her toned stomach. She ran both of her hands through my hair while her breathing began to get faster. I could hear a little sniffle so I looked up and saw that Brooke had tears in her eyes. I pulled myself up to her and gave her a questionable look.

"What's wrong, tigger?" I said as I wiped away a tear that had escaped her eyes. She smiled as she took my hand and pressed it against her lips.

"I just love you so much. I never want to lose you again, Haley. Ever." She said as she bit her lower lip.

"Well guess what? You never will." I leaned down and captured her lips tenderly.

"Promise?" She asked with a whisper as her lips softly grazed my own.

I leaned back and placed one more kiss on her forehead and gave out a soft sigh, "Promise." My phone started vibrating so I sat up and answered it.

"Hey Lucas", I said as I watched Brooke's face react to the name. "Yeah she got me-- We uh, had to stop somewhere-- Um, You wouldn't want to know." I started laughing when he got grossed out. Brooke gave me a slap on the thigh as she glared at me.

"Well we are finished up here so you can go ahead and come home-- When you're finished.", he said still a little grossed out.

"Oh okay we'll be there as soon as we can." I hung up the phone and tossed it into my bag.

"What did he want?" Brooke asked me questionably.

"He said he has good news and that they are waiting at our house. I wonder why they are already there." I said as I watched Brooke put her pants back on after I finished, trying to avoid the subject.

"Yeah, I wonder." She said with a smirk, now putting on her coat.

"You're throwing me a surprise party, aren't you?" Her head shot up with her mouth dropped in complete shock.

"I knew it!" I said with a laugh. I know I am being mean for doing this but this is just too funny. Hey it's not like I won't make up for it later. She gave me a glare and pulled herself back into the driver's seat and I pulled myself up into the passenger seat.

"I can't believe you figured it out." She said with a pout as she started the car. "Let's just go."

* * *

Brooke's POV:

We pulled up to my house and I turned off the ignition after I parked in the driveway. "You need to act at least surprised. They worked hard on this." I whispered as I grabbed my purse and got out of the car. I began walking up to the house but I knew I had to wait, I couldn't just walk in to the party without her.

"Brooke, wait." Haley said as she took a minute to do something in the car. She jumped out and walked after me as she held her bag. She pulled me close to her with her hands on my hips, pulling me into a slow and passionate kiss. "Tonight's going to be great. Don't worry, tigger." She grabbed my hand and led me to the front door. I pushed open the door and pulled her inside with me. I expected to find the room completely dark but there were candles placed around the room and rose petals that led to the couch. The small table in front of the couch had a bottle of champagne. In the back ground music was playing, it had just started playing a song.

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I was in complete shock. What the hell is this? it's not the surprise party I asked for. I'm going to kill Peyton and Lucas! I turned around to find Haley staring at me, smiling.

"You're right they did do a lot of work." She said as still watched me.

"Hal--"

"For me." She said with a smirk.

"What?" What the hell is she talking about.

"I asked them to do this." She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the couch and sat me down.

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

Those three words  
are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

"Brooke I love you so much. I want everything in the world for us. Mostly for you because I want you to be happy whether you want me or not." I began to cut in but she raised her hand to stop me. I guess she knew I wasn't going to be happy that she said whether I wanted her or not. "Brooke I spent every day on tour just wishing I was with you, on the couch, watching some stupid movie and telling each other corny things as we fed each other ice cream." She took a deep breath and laced our fingers. "But when that didn't happen I became more and more depressed and I started doing coke to try to get rid of the pain." The tears began spilling from both of our eyes as I jumped over and pulled her into a hug.

"Haley, I'm so sorry! I can't believe you did that. Promise me you will never do something so stupid again." I could feel her shaking against me as she cried but she pulled back and took another deep breath.

"I promise. I woke up one morning and I reached over to hold you and I realized that I was in a hotel room in a town that I don't even remember, wanting to be with you. I left that day and came back to Tree Hill to see if I would ever get that love back." I nodded my head as I wiped away the tears from her eyes and then wiped away my own.

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

"I came back and I found it and I held on. January first, the best thing in the world happened to me. I became engaged to the most beautiful woman in the world. I want you to have that same feeling that I had, Brooke. That feeling that makes you feel like your flying and you have everything you want in life. That you are wanted and loved by someone so much that you think your heart might burst." She raised her hand and ran it through my hair. Normally I would have closed my eyes and probably would have moaned, but at this moment I wanted to look at her. I needed to look at her.

"So--" She held onto one of my hands but let go of the other as she got off the couch and got down on one knee. "Brooke Penelope Davis, Will you marry me in front of our friends and our families so that we can show everyone our love and devotion for another?" She pulled a box out of her pocket and opened it to display a ring that was perfect. My heart has never felt this emotion. It was overwhelming and all I wanted to do was scream yes but I felt the tears pouring out and the lump form in my throat.

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I turned to the radio as the last of the song played. I know why this is the song they chose, it's perfect. "Yes, I will lie with you and just forget the world." I smiled as she slid the ring on my finger and she got back up on the couch as she kissed me.

Haley's POV:

I could see all the love that she had in her eyes for me. It's the best feeling in the world, to see that. I lifted her up, her legs automatically wrapping around my waist.

"Want to try something new?" I whispered as I looked into her eyes. She nodded her head so I carried her over to the counter in the kitchen. I placed her on the counter top and unbuttoned her jeans, slipping them off as fast as I could. She raised my chin up with two fingers and kissed me. She placed her tongue in my mouth as I put a thumb under each side of her thong and slid it down. I placed my hot, open mouth over her breast and sucks through her shirt and bra. I slid the coat off of her as I did so. She moaned in pleasure as I continued my ministrations. I made my way down her stomach, placing chaste kisses and soon got to her sex. I got feel the heat as I softly placed a kiss on her spot causing her to let out a moan. I began running my tongue over the folds, causing her to place her hand in my hair as she pushed me into her.

There were two knocks at the front door before the door swung open and I heard a yelp that sounded like Peyton and Lucas saying, "Shit, Jamie don't look." The door swung shut fast and I barely caught a glace as I spun around. I ran to the front door and cracked it open just enough to slip out. I left the door cracked so that Brooke could hear.

"But daddy I didn't even see anything."

"Good or you would have been scarred for like." Lucas said.

"I'm going to take Jamie to the car so you two can talk." Peyton said slightly embarrassed but giggled a little. I nodded at her as a shot her a glare causing her to laugh more.

"That's the second time you've interrupted tonight, Luke. Next time we're pressing charges!" I said as soon as Peyton and Jamie got into the car. I heard a giggle come from inside the house, she would think this is funny.

"Okay I'm sorry. I just wanted to see how it went and tell you that we're going out to dinner tonight. We wanted you guys to be there so that we could celebrate."

"Fine we'll be there. Where is it?"

"It's at that pizza place that's by Brooke's store."

"Alright. Bye Luke." I walked inside and shut the door.

* * *

Brooke's POV:

I couldn't help but keep laughing when Haley came back inside, still fuming. She sent me a death glare as walked back to where we were currently "doing the deed", so I followed. "I'm sorry Haley but I've never seen you get so upset with Luke about sex." She stopped for a second and laughed as she started thinking about it.

"Yeah that is pretty funny."

"So let's get back to business." I said with a smirk as I hopped back on the counter. She shook her head and handed me my clothes, causing a serious look of frustration. "That's the second time I got all worked up and…..didn't get my happy ending!" I blurted out as I put my clothes on.

"I know I'm sorry. We have to go to dinner soon though."

"I know I just thought we could be late." I said as I whined.

"Well I have something to ask you anyways." I looked up as I buttoned my jeans. "I was on the phone with Lucas while I was at the airport and he said you told him that you had to take care of something before you would come get me. What was it?" Oh-- really didn't want to answer this.

"Well there's something I should tell you." Haley nodded her head and leaned against the counter. "Well you know Rachel."

"Gatina?" She asked, confused.

"Yeah. Well when I was in New York we started dating after about a year that I was there."

"Wait, what? She likes girls?"

"Well she told me she liked me and said that's why she always tried to get me jealous when I was trying to date Lucas. Then she decided that she would rather have me as a friend then nothing so we became friends. When I came out that I loved you she never even told me until, like I said, I was in New York. We dated for a while but the paparazzi became an issue."

"I read those stories and I thought they were just saying that because she was one of your models and you guys hung out a lot."

"No we were dating, but then the paparazzi was saying we were together so we split so that it didn't ruin our careers."

"So what does this have to do with what you had to take care of earlier?"

"Well she started texting me a while back, as soon as I moved back to Tree hill saying that she wanted to see me and that she missed me. So she came back and we hung out a few times but then that whole thing happened with me and you so I told her I couldn't see her anymore."

"So did you stop seeing her?" I could tell she was getting a little upset and I really hoped she wouldn't be too mad.

"Well she told me that I should make sure there was nothing between us before I was with you because I might hurt you again so I kept seeing her. We never had sex while you and me were together but we still saw each other. I haven't seen her since you and me have been traveling so last night was the perfect time that I could go see her in person and tell her that I'm done and that we're engaged."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me that you were seeing someone else. Especially before you decided to propose to me." She was starting to yell as stood up away from the counter.

"I didn't want that to ruin us when I wasn't sure if anything was there or not. I had to make sure there wasn't anything between us so that I didn't hurt you again." I pleaded as she walked away. She walked to the closet and pulled out a coat and put it on. "Where are you going?" She spun around and walked over to the table in front of the couch and froze.

"To go to our engagement party and tell them that the wedding is off." I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe how stupid I am! This is all my fault.

"You made me a promise." I said trying to think of anything that would make her not do this.

"You asked me to make that promise when you were lying to me. If you can go behind my back and lie then I can break a promise." She slid her engagement ring off and slowly placed it down on the table. "Bye Brooke." She said as she walked away and just the door. The tears spilled over the rim of my eyes. I should have went after her or said something to stop her but it's too late. She's gone and this is my fault.

This is my fault.

* * *

You guys probably hate me right now. I'm sorry but we needed some drama, didn't we? Well tell me if you don't agree! I know I have some new readers so you guys thanks for reading and I hope you leave me some reviews and I always love my reviews from older readers! Btw that song is called chasing cars by snow patrol if you didn't know which I'm sure you do because it's amazing. p.s. over 3000 words!!!! yay me again.


	15. Second Chances

I have a new reader, spashley20, she's amazing. She has started reading my first chapter and is trying to catch up but she has been reviewing alot and i love it. Just wanted to give a shout out to her. I love the reviews I have been getting. I live off of them.

* * *

Brooke's POV:

All I could do was cry the moment that she walked out. I can feel my heart breaking and the one person that could hold me and fix it just walked out. I walked into the bathroom and splash some water over my tear stained cheeks. I pull out my cell phone and call the only person that I can think of at the moment.

"Hey-- Are you guys on your way yet?"

"Hey Nathan. Can you please come over before Haley gets there?" I say as the tears replace the ones that I had just washed away.

"Are you okay? You sound like you've been crying." I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Can you please just hurry and come here." I said as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I look miserable, like I haven't slept in years.

"Yeah, I can't drive yet but I'll call a cab and be there as soon as I can."

"Okay."

"Hey Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"Be safe." I hung up the phone without replying.

* * *

Haley's POV:

I walked into the restraunt and looked for my friends. I walked to the table with the familiar faces talking to one another. Peyton, Lucas, Rachel, Mouth, Millicent, and Skills all sat there laughing and joking around without a care in the world. Peyton's face caught a glance and me as I slowly made my way over and froze.

"Haley, what's wrong?" Everyone turned to me as I sat down between Skills and an empty chair.

"The engagement is off." I saw everyone of their mouth's drop with an exception of Rachel who actually looked nervous.

"What? Why?" Peyton asked.

"Because of that bitch next to Mouth." Everyone turned to look to see who was next to Mouth. It could have either been Rachel or Millicent and they all knew the two well enough to know that it wasn't Millicent. "Careful Millicent, she might try to go after your man." I said as I looked ahead of me at no one particular. "Or do you only like girls, or should I say just Brooke?" I said now turning my attention to Rachel as I gave her my best death glare.

"Um-- Rachel, maybe you should leave." Peyton said as she glanced over at me.

Rachel nodded her head and began to stand when I stopped her, "No Rachel, please sit down. I mean you should be here to know how I found out." She sat down but didn't look at me once. "Well I had just proposed to Brooke and we began to make love when these two walked in on us--" I said as I pointed to Lucas and Peyton. Rachel looked at the two that I pointed at and looked back over at me as I continued, "They were inviting us to this wonderful engagement party. We were getting ready to leave when I asked her what she was up to before she came and got me at the airport. You know what she told me?" I looked at Peyton and Lucas and they replied by shaking their head. "She told me that she had to go meet up with Rachel because she had to tell her that she was done seeing her. Apparently Rachel professed her love to Brooke in New York and they started dating. The paparazzi caught on so they broke up and Brooke decided to come back to Tree Hill. Rachel decided to come back and they started dating again and when Brooke tried to tell her that she didn't want to be with her because we were dating and she told her not to. She said that Brooke needed to stay with her because she might still love her and that would cause Brooke to hurt me. What a bunch of bull shit. Like you really cared if I got hurt, Rachel!" I said before slamming my hand down on the table.

"Rachel, you can leave-- now." Peyton said as she glared at her.

"See Rachel-- I'm not the only one that thinks you're a fucking slut." I said as she walked away. The tears began to pour down my face.

"I think we're going to head out." Mouth said as he stood up with skills and Millicent joining him. We nodded our heads and they walked away.

* * *

Brooke's POV:

I keep thinking about the mistakes that I've made in my life. The skeletons in my closet that came back to haunt me, multiple times. The mistakes that I made with boys and alcohol, stealing tests. They were all hitting me in the face as I stared in the mirror. All I can think about is that this is my fault. Why do I have to be so stupid. Why can't I just realize what's in front of me when it's there. The anger boiled in me and I couldn't stand to look at my self anymore. I pulled my arm back and swung it forward as hard as I could, shattering the mirror in front of me. Another mistake. I looked down and watched the blood pour out of my arm so I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my hand. I walked to the living room and turned on the CD player to a depressing song that came on the CD that Peyton gave me.

_Ahh ahh  
can you place yourself in a moment's notice,  
in my situation?  
Increasingly you've made me cold and afraid,  
a lonely companion.  
Apparently love runs on one way courses,  
away from contentment.  
Or maybe there's anger that can't be expressed,  
that fuels your resentment.  
_

I slid to the floor and pulled my knees up to my chest as I let the tears fall down my face. The front door open and by the loud, un even steps that I could hear, I could tell it was Nathan. He got down on the floor behind me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against his body.

"Sad music, Cheery? This just isn't your style." He said quietly into my ear.

"I guess Peyton's rubbing off on me." I said as I closed my eyes and leaned my head back.

"What happened to your hand?"

"I got tired of looking at myself in the mirror."

_If you gave me a chance to show you,  
would I come back and show you?  
If you gave me a chance to love you,  
could I come back and love you?  
I gave you everything, but I couldn't give enough.  
Then you threw stones at me  
and said that they were thrown in love._

"I told you to be safe." He said as he slightly pulled the towel away from my hand to examine the damage done.

"I don't listen very well." I said pulled my hand away to re wrap it.

"What happened?"

"I screwed up and I don't think Haley will forgive me this time."

_Turns out that I don't really love you at all,  
'cause love would find forgiveness._

Save your ammunition for somebody else,  
I'm all second chances.  
Save your ammunition for somebody else,  
I'm all second chances.

I looked at the radio and glared, knowing Nathan heard it too. "You heard him, love finds forgiveness."

* * *

"So what did she say after she admitted it?"

"That she was just doing it so that she could find out if she loved her or not and she didn't want to hurt me." I took a sip of the water that the waiter had recently placed in front of me.

"So don't you believe her? I mean she really beat herself up over what happened and I think she just didn't want to take that chance again."

"Yeah I guess. It just hurts because she has been lying to me this whole time about it." I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. "Can we just go back to your place for a while? I need to get away for a bit."

"Sure, let me call Carrie and tell her we're coming back early." He pulled his phone out and began calling.

"Who's Carrie?" I asked Peyton as we waited.

"She's a babysitter we use. She's been doing it for a while but we kept forgetting to tell Brooke about it." I nodded in reply.

"She didn't answer. Let's just go."

* * *

"What if she doesn't forgive me?" I said as I turned around and cried into his chest. I leaned back and looked into his eyes as I waited for a reply that was hopefully going to tell me that everything is going to turn out the way I wanted it to. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed me. It was a soft kiss that became more passionate within a few seconds.

_Nothing's good, nothing's right, but I love you.  
Nothing's good, nothing's right, but I love you_

I pulled back and frowned, "I'm sorry but I can't do that. I love her too much."

"I--I'm so sorry Brooke. I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay, just sit with me." I turned around and leaned back into my original position, leaning my head back and closing my eyes. I probably should have made him leave. I don't know how he feels about me but right now I just need someone, anyone, but mostly her.

* * *

Haley's POV:

We pulled into the driveway of Lucas and Peyton's house and made our way inside. Lucas went upstairs to check on Jamie and Peyton and I walked around, trying to find Carrie.

"Carrie?" Peyton called but we didn't get a reply. We heard running coming from the stairs and Lucas appeared in front of us.

"Is Jamie down here?" He asked with a worried face.

"No, neither is Carrie." Peyton replied, not understanding what was going on.

"I have to tell you guys something." We both became nervous as he spoke. "Carrie has been hitting on me and I kept telling her to knock it off but she didn't so I told her that tonight would be her last night." I'm pretty sure Peyton was pissed more then anything but my stomach dropped at what this could mean.

"We have to tell Brooke." I said quietly.

Lucas nodded and made his way to the front door with us following, "Let's go."

* * *

Brooke's POV:

The front door swung open and I jumped up at the loud noise. Lucas Peyton, and Haley walked in and looked at me with worried faces, something's wrong.

"What's going on?" I asked as Nathan got off the floor and sat on the couch.

"Brooke--" Lucas ran over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Ok this is seriously almost as humiliating as what I did to Haley in the first place. You guy's don't have to act like you feel bad, especially in front of Haley." I said slightly pushing him back.

"It's not about Haley." I looked up into his eyes and frowned. "It's Jamie."

"What's wrong? Where is he?" I asked as my heart did a million flips and I thought I was going to lose my stomach.

"We can't find him."

"What do you mean you can't find him, Lucas?" I said as my temper rose.

"I have been using a babysitter a few times and we think she took him. I called the police on the way here and they are going to send a few to look for her car and a couple to come talk to us."

"This is all my fault. I should have stopped worrying about what the public thought about me and Haley, and took care of him more." I dropped down on my knees as I held my face in my hands and sobbed. I felt arms wrap around me and pull me into a warmth sense of security. The arms weren't muscular so I would have figured it would have been Peyton but when I nestled my face in the crook of her neck I could smell her familiar scent.

"It's okay, Tigger. I'm right here."

* * *

After hours of talking to the sheriff, Lucas finally got them to leave and go search for Jamie. We spent a couple of hours sitting in the living room just drinking hot chocolate that Peyton went and made for us. Haley let me lay against her and she ran her fingers through my hair, knowing it would soothe me. Lucas whispered something into Peyton's ear causing her to nod her head and they both stood up.

"We're going to go home and try to get some sleep. We'll let you know if we hear anything." I nodded and sat up to let Haley up.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"I know you don't want to be anywhere near me so you can leave, I understand."

Haley looked over to Lucas, "You guys just go."

Lucas nodded his head and put his hand on Peyton's back as they walked away. "Oh and Brooke?", he said, slightly turning.

"Yeah?" I said with a puzzled face, still unsure of why Haley was staying.

"I'm sorry."

"I know, Luke." He nodded his head and they shut the door.

* * *

I hope this made a few that were very angry with me about the split feel better. I'm not saying that they will be together but I just wanted Haley to be there for Brooke. I haven't decided if they are going to be together yet or not.


	16. New Promises

Brooke's POV:

As I laid in my bed I could hear the memories playing in my head. All of the memories of me and Jamie kept me awake. I rolled out of bed and made my way to the living room to find Haley asleep on the couch. I wiped the stray tears away from my face as I looked at her. I couldn't help but replay what had happened between us earlier in the night.

Flashback:

_"Why didn't you go with them?" I asked as I turned to look her in the eyes._

_"Because you need me and I'm not going to leave you here alone. I mean I was gone for a few hours and look what you did to your hand." I looked down at my hand and I felt a shot of guilt go through my stomach. I'm too embarrassed to admit that I did this to myself so I just shrugged it off._

_"Haley, I'm just so scared. I've messed everything up." I said as tears made their way down my face and I gulped, trying to relieve the lump in my throat._

_"I know. Stop blaming yourself and just pray for Jamie." She was talking to me in a stern voice. I assumed she was making sure that I knew she wasn't here to be with me._

_"Haley, I'm sorr-"_

_"I'm going to sleep on the couch. If you need me just come out and I'll be here." I nodded my head and walked away._

End of Flashback:

I let out a small sniffle as I made my way to the bathroom. I always try to take a hot shower when I can't stop crying. It soothes me and makes me feel like I can breath easier. I removed my clothes and stepped inside as I turned the hot water on. I let it hit my bare skin, burning me until I can get it to the right temperature. I thought of the many times that I had taken Jamie out for ice cream or the times that I would call Haley in the middle of the night when I couldn't sleep, even when we weren't together. When did it come to this? When did I just screw everything up so bad that I lost the love of my life at the same time that I lost my son. I slowly sat down on the floor, pulling my knees up to my chest as the hot water continued pouring over me. I let the sobs take over my body as I lowered my head down into my arms. I didn't even hear the sliding door open when a pair of arms wrapped around me. I looked up to see Haley holding me, completely clothed. I pushed my head into the crook of her neck as a few more sobs came out.

I leaned my head up to her ear as I whispered, "I know I will never have the right words to explain how sorry I am for doing this to you. I hate myself for being the person to hurt you. I just want you back and I want my son."

"I'm right here Brooke, I never left. I will always be in your heart. Do you understand that?" I nodded my head as I held on to her for what seemed like hours. She eventually pulled back and instead of leaving me she put a hand on the back of my neck and pulled my lips to hers. I think we both knew that this wasn't going to fix us but she wanted to be there for me, and I needed that. We both stood up as she pushed me against the shower wall. I stuck both of my hands underneath her shirt and raked them down her stomach before raising her shirt over her head and throwing it over the shower door. I leaned down and placed kisses over her stomach as I unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down. She stepped out of them and threw them over the top of the shower door as I reattached my lips on hers. I nibbled on a spot on her neck as she reached behind her and unclasped her bra, throwing it along with her jeans and shirt. I reached down and pulled her underwear down and threw it behind me, not caring that it was still in the shower. There was nothing left that could keep me from her as I threw my arms around her neck and kissed her with such a passion that I needed. This wasn't just sex for either of us, it was closure that I needed and she wanted to provide. She began giving me quick kisses on my neck before attaching our lips again and picking me up. I wrapped my legs around her and she made her way to the bedroom as we kept kissing. She placed me down on the bed and ran her fingers over my delicate spot, causing me to moan out her name. I rubbed harder over her mound to find that she was ready for me so I plunged a couple of fingers in. I moaned just watching her squeeze her eyes and she soon stuck her fingers in me trying to let me join her pleasure. We both began to climax as we continued our pace and placed hot, open mouthed kisses over each others body. After a few more thrusts into each other we both came at the same time, moaning each others name and Haley soon collapsed beside me. I rolled over into her side and she wrapped her arms around me. We soon got back to breathing normally and I looked up into her eyes with a sad smile.

"Thank you." I said in a whisper.

"Of course." She said as she ran her fingers through my hair. She paused for a minute as she watched me. "I want to still be engaged but I want to post pone the wedding. I need us to have time before we rush into anything and get hurt. We need to be completely honest and I think we should try and start over."

"What? Like going out on dates?" I said as I raised an eyebrow.

"If that's what it takes." She looked at me with her soft eyes but I knew she was serious and I had to do this if it was going to work.

"Okay." I nodded my head and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I want to be honest with you I just don't want to hurt you but if this is what it takes to be with the girl I love, then I have something to tell you." I saw her close her eyes and sigh, not wanting there to be anything that I had to tell her.

"Okay. What is it?"

"Before you guys came over, Nathan was with me. He was trying to comfort me and I don't know what happened but he kissed me and I pushed him back after a few seconds. I told him I couldn't do it because I love you and he apologized." I took a deep breath, ready for her to get up and leave but she just laid there.

"Okay." What? She isn't going to yell at me or walk out? I don't understand.

"Okay? That's it?" She took a deep breath and continued running her fingers through my hair.

"Well I'm not happy about it but we're starting over and I just want you to be honest with me so I don't feel like your going behind my back." I gave her a half smile as she looked at me. "Although I am jealous."

"About the kiss?" I asked as I kinked my eyebrow.

"No, about having to be the last to comfort you. I love being the one to tell you everything is going to be okay." She smirked at me as she ran her hand down my bare back.

"And I love you being that person for me." I raised my head and kissed her before resting my head on her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"We're going to find him. I promise."

"Thank you."

* * *

I awoke to my cell phone ringing so I slowly rolled out of Haley's hold and answered.

"Have you heard anything?" I asked, still trying not to get my hopes up.

"Yeah but we can't tell anyone, including Lucas." I was feeling really anxious and sick as I tried to come up with what she could know.

"Peyton, what's wrong?"

"Carrie called me. She gave me an address to go to and she said that if I wanted Jamie back then I better come alone. I think she wants to kill me because she thinks that she can be with Lucas."

"Peyton, What's the address!?"

* * *

Haley's POV:

I woke up to find Brooke missing. I checked around the room to see if there was a note but all I could find was a piece of paper with an address written across it. I wandered around the house as I looked for her to find an empty house. I decided to take a shower and as I started the to head to the bathroom I couldn't help but think how weird it was that she didn't leave me a note. We always leave each other notes if we leave. My thoughts drifted back to the address that I saw on that paper. I walked back into the room and picked up the piece of paper, my keys and headed out to see where this was going to take me.

* * *

Brooke's POV:

I got out of my car as I looked at the big house that had cornfields all around it. It was in the middle of nowhere and I didn't see any cars in the front. I cautiously made my way into the house and looked around to find it looking empty. Something is telling me I shouldn't give up so I keep searching. I opened each door until I get to the last one and I'm ready to give up. I can't help but cry with frustration.

"Jamie?" I yell as I run my hands through my hair. I heard a muffled voice coming from a closet next to me so I flung it open to find my baby boy tied up with tape over his mouth.

"Baby, are you okay?" I asked as I started to walk towards him. He started to nod but then started to shake his head and scream. I turned around and felt a hand grab my throat with full force and slam my head into the wall.

"You're not Peyton." She said through gritted teeth. I raised my hand and sprayed her straight in the eyes with my pepper spray causing her to scream and fall backwards.

"Yeah well you're not the psycho that caused me to carry this stuff around but you are the psycho I just used it on." I punched her square in the face causing her to fall down, giving me a chance to get Jamie out of here. I ran over to him and untied his feet and hands as fast as I could. I heard groaning coming from Carrie as I ripped the tape off of Jamie's mouth.

"Jamie run!" I yelled as I saw Carrie trying to stand up. Jamie looked at me before taking off outside somewhere. I looked over at Carrie who was now running at me. I ran over and slammed into her as fast as I could, slamming her head onto a desk nearby. I took of running and made my way outside but I couldn't find him. I tried running through a cornfield but I heard Carrie running out a few minutes later. All I could do is walk quietly until I find him.

"Jamie, Where are you baby?" Carrie yelled out before laughing and walking right past me without noticing me. Her footsteps slowly faded away so I continued walking until I heard somebody running fast. They didn't sound like heavy footsteps so I took a chance and reached out, grabbing a neck and pulling it next to me, Jamie.

"You have to be really quiet, baby." I whispered as I covered his mouth. "When I count to three we're going to run, okay?" He nodded his head and I could feel him shaking.

"One-- Two-- Three!" I grabbed his hand and we both sprinted as fast as we could. "Run, Jamie, run!" I yelled as we made our way to the car. I looked back to find Carrie not far behind us, fuck. She was too close, my only idea was to go inside and call the cops so we ran straight past the car. As soon as we reached the door we heard a loud crack that caused me to spin around. Carrie was laying flat on the ground with blood all over her face. I looked to the left to find someone hovering over her with a broken bottle in their hand.

"Haley?"

"Are you guys okay?" She asked as we walked to her.

"Yeah. How did you know that we were here?" I pulled her into a quick hug before trying to collect my thoughts.

"I found the address on the counter and I brought the champagne bottle just in case you would be mad that I followed you. I heard you scream for Jamie to run so I pulled the bottle out for a weapon, which worked well by the way." All I could do was smile at her. "I made you a promise, so here I am."

"Thank you. Let's just hurry up and get the cops here so we can leave, I'm exhausted." I picked Jamie up and hugged him as tight as I could.

* * *

Hey everyone, I bet you guys loved the beginning of this chapter. haha. Well if you guys could all do me one favor, I'm very interested to know who's reading this story. So all I ask is that if your reading this then can you please leave a review and let me know that you are. I just want to know how many readers I have. thanks.


	17. Check Up and Check Out

Thanks everyone for doing what I asked! I had no idea how many readers I actually had. It makes me feel amazing and it inspires me to keep this story going. The song in this is You Give Me Something by James Morrison.

* * *

Brooke's POV:

After the hours of investigation about the psycho kidnapper, we were forced to go to the hospital to get checked out. I was now sitting on a bed waiting for a doctor to come give me results and let me know if anything is wrong with Jamie. I have felt nauseous ever since they took Jamie to go get checked out. I just got him back and the fact that I don't know exactly where he's at, is killing me. I feel my hand being grabbed so I look over to see that Haley has laced our fingers and she's smiling at me.

"He's fine." She's said as if she had just read my mind.

"I know. Can you go get me some coffee?" I ask as I start to feel tired.

"Sure." She gets up and pecks me before leaving the room. I sat there, and for once smiled as I realized that maybe everything was going to turn out better.

Knock, knock.

"Yay coffee." I say excitedly as the door began to open.

"Nope just Rachel." The redhead said as she appeared in the doorway. She walked over and sat next to me.

"Shit-- I hate coffee. What are you doing here?" I asked as I watched her smile at me.

"I wanted to see how you are doing. I miss you, Brooke. You know I still love you." Shit-- this is not good.

"I don't think you should be here, Rachel."

She shook her head and smirked. "I think we both know that I should." She leaned forward and kissed me as the door swung forward and I pushed her back. I looked over to find a very pissed Haley.

"Haley-- it's not--" I tried to get out but she was already stomping over.

"Get out Rachel!" She grabbed the back of Rachel's neck with her free hand and shoved her towards the door.

"Fine! I know you still love me too, Brooke." She said as she looked over at me with a smirk before walking off. Haley turned to me after the door shut and let out a deep breath.

"Haley, I'm sorry."

"No it's okay. I heard you guys talking as I walked up to the door and I heard you tell her that she shouldn't be here." I could tell she was frustrated as tears built up into her eyes. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me after setting the coffee on the table next to us. I wrapped an arm around the back of her neck and ran my other hand through her hand.

"You know I'll always love you. I will never give up my love for you, for anyone." I whispered as I kissed the top of her head.

She looked up at me and smiled as she gave me a quick peck. "Promise?" She said as ran her fingers up and down my back.

"You can count on it." I said as I pressed my lips with her. I pulled myself back and acted frustrated.

"What's wrong?"

"I just can't kiss you anymore-- you're just too much of a turn on." I smirked as she slapped my leg. "But I do think you should head home. I can take Jamie home when the doctor brings him."

"I don't want to leave you." She whined as she laced our fingers.

"You're starting to act like me, with all of the whining and complaining." I said as I cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh that's no good." She grinned at me and gave me a quick kiss.

"But you should go home and rest. I mean I don't want you exhausted during our first date." I gave her a smirk.

"Oh, so we're going on a date tonight?" She raised an eyebrow as she questioned me.

"I guess you just going to have to go home and see if I call."

"Guess so." she gave me a quick peck and walked out of the room.

A few minutes later a knock came at the door.

"Come in." I said and the door. A doctor walked in while holding Jamie's hand.

"Ms. Davis?"

"Yes." I replied. Jamie walked over with a wrap around his wrist.

"Well we ran a x ray and a few tests and we just think he sprained his wrist so we wrapped it. Just make sure he takes it easy and doesn't play too rough and he should be fine. You guys are free to go."

"Thank you doctor." I said as I shook his hand.

"Oh and Ms. Davis, we think it might be a good idea to have him speak to a psychologist that is specialized for children."

"That won't be necessary." I don't want my kid feeling like there's something wrong with him.

"Well I really would recommend it. He--"

"I said it won't be necessary, he's fine." I replied in a harsh tone as I picked Jamie up and walked out.

* * *

Haley's POV:

The door bell rang as I did the finishing touches to my hair. I was wearing a simple black dress with black stilettos and my hair was down in loose curls. I opened the door to find Brooke in a red dress that showed enough cleavage to make me want her but not too slutty. Her hair was in curls and the top part was pinned back with a few strands to flow down her face. Her smile was perfection that sent a hundred butterflies through my stomach. I looked down to her right to see a bouquet of roses being held up in front of the face a little boy.

"Are these for me?" I asked as I took the roses from his hands.

"Yes." I looked down to see that he was wearing a little tux that looked adorable on him.

"You look so cute." I leaned down and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"This is my son Jamie. I thought I should bring him on our first date." She smirked as I looked at her questionably. I expected her to bring him along after all that's happened. I am actually glad he is, I really want to get to know him. I just hope he likes me.

"Yeah, mommy said I have to play along if I want desert." We all busted out laughing at his cuteness.

"Is that right?" I said before bending down. "Well how bout I let you have two scoops of ice cream if you tell your mom how cute she looks." I whispered in his ear.

As I leaned up he smiled at his mom and said, "You look really pretty, mommy." She looked down and smiled at Jamie before smiling at me, flashing me her famous Brooke Davis smile.

"How bout we get out of here." I nodded and set the flowers on the table in the entry way and we made our way out.

* * *

We arrived at the most familiar place I know, Clothe's Over Bro's that was formally known as Karen's Café. I looked at her questionably as we got out and made our way to the entrance.

"You're taking me to your clothing store for our first date? How romantic!" I said jokingly causing her to glare at me.

"Don't joke before you know." She said as she opened the door and led me inside. As we walked in, the space was cleared out with all of the clothes gone. There was a single table with three chairs and three covered plates. We each took a seat and lifted the lids to the plates to find macaroni and cheese, yummy.

"My favorite." I said with a smile.

"Macaroni and cheese is your favorite?" Jamie said with a laugh.

"Yeah it's a food of the gods." I said before taking a big bite. I froze up and spit the food back into a napkin. "Okay maybe not this macaroni. Brooke, did you make this?"

"Yeah." She said sheepishly as she frowned and crinkled her nose. "Is it that bad?"

"Too much mac-- not enough cheese." I'm sorry but if you screw up macaroni and cheese, I won't keep it to myself.

"Well I have a back up plan." She said with a smile as she ran over and picked up a remote. She hit a button that sent music through the room.

_Mmmmm  
There's so much craziness, surrounding me  
There's so much going on, it gets hard to breathe  
When all my faith has gone, you bring it back to me  
You make it real for me_

When I'm not sure of, my priorities  
When I've lost site of, where I'm meant to be  
Like holy water, washing over me  
You make it real for me

"Well this isn't our song." I said as I listened to the music play.

"Well we are starting over." I nodded and looked over at Jamie.

"Jamie, may I have this dance?" He smiled and nodded. I took his hand and led him away from the table. I lifted him up and took his hand without the bandage in my hand, as I swayed to the music. Brooke smiled as she watched the love of her life dancing with her little boy. If she could only remember one memory for the rest of her life, this would be it.

_And I'm running to you baby  
You are the only one who saved me  
That's why I've been missing you lately  
Cause you make it real for me_

When my head is strong, but my heart is weak  
I'm full of arrogance, and uncertainty  
But I can find the words, you teach my heart to speak  
You make it real for meee, yeaaa

"Hey mommy, can you cut in for me? I have to pee." Brooke laughed as she walked over and Haley set him down. Jamie took off running and Brooke nervously wrapped her hands around Haley's waist and Haley wrapped her arms around Brooke's back.

"I guess even fake first dates are awkward." Brooke said with a laugh.

_And I'm running to you baby  
Cause you are the only one who saved me  
That's whyyy I've been missing you lately  
Cause you make it real for me_

Ohhh  
Everybodies talking in words  
I don't understand  
You got to be the only one  
Who knows just who I am  
Your shinin in the distance  
I hope I can make it through  
Cause the only place  
That I want to be  
Is right back home with you  


"Brooke, I know I have been upset about Rachel but I do plan on marrying you. I still want to move in and plan our wedding, I just needed time to get over everything. After seeing how you reacted to Rachel today, I realize that I trust you and I guess I get why you kept seeing Rachel, but no more secrets like that." I whispered as I breathed in the perfume on her neck. I could feel her grin into my neck after placing a kiss there. She pulled her head back and gave me a passionate kiss that lasted a few seconds.

_I guess there's so much more  
I have to learn  
But if you're here with me  
I know which way to turn  
You always give me somewhere,  
Somewhere I can learn  
You make it real for me_

And I'm running to you baby  
Cause you are the only one who saved me  
That's why I've been missing you lately  
Cause you make it real for me

You make it real for me

"If I didn't have to worry about Jamie coming out, I would kiss you all night." Brooke said as the song ended.

"I think he set this up because he's been watching us ever since I finished my long speech." I said with a laugh. We both looked at him and he jumped back to try and hide. Brooke put a hand on her hip and cocked an eyebrow.

"James Lucas Scott, come here you silly boy!" She gave a soft giggle low enough for only me to hear and he came out running and jumped into her arms. He laughed as she tickled his sides before setting him down.

"Let's take a picture." I said as I pulled my phone out. Brooke and I crouched down next to Jamie and smiled as I took the picture. "Perfect." I said as I glanced at the picture and put it back into my purse.

"Hey Jamie, how bout we go get that double scoop of ice cream that I promised you."

"Okay!"

Brooke's mouth dropped open as she looked at me, "You promised him double?"

* * *

Hah this was pretty much a filler chapter. I'm trying to come up with some ideas so if you have any let me know. Here's a shout out to all of my reviewers! Thank you AmandaTron, Milo86, soccerstar11-5, BELLATRIX113, Sophi20, Othhillfan, thefrick, white-ice-kyotica, brookie monster, irish3girl, Baley-fo-life, and rain1657 you guys are amazing! You guys all reviewed like I ask so I wanted you all to know that this story is for you guys! It's officially dedicated. Haha. Hope you guys like this chapter. Let me know!


	18. Trickery

Thanks for the review you guys! I loved them! The next few chapters are going to get shaky so be prepared.

* * *

No POV:

It had been three weeks of Brooke and Haley trying to have a fresh start. Things were going along really well and they even started coming up with a few ideas for the wedding.

---

Haley's POV:

I walked through my apartment while sipping on my coffee, when I looked over at my piano. I haven't tried writing anything in a while. I walked over and sat my coffee on the side table before I took a seat and started playing a few melodies that were stuck in my head. Before I could get anything out, the door swung open and a very excited Brooke Davis ran over to me.

"Oh good, I didn't walk in on you having sex with the pool boy." She said with a smirk.

"Brooke, I don't have a pool boy. I'm living in an apartment." I said with a laugh as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh well. Anyways, I have an idea." She said as she clasped her hands together.

"Okay? What is it?"

"Well we have been talking about the wedding and everything, but we forgot about the bachelorette party!" Oh god-- this can't be good.

"Okay-- what are you planning?" I said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Well I know it's supposed to be just for girls, but I figured we could make one big gathering for it. How bout all of our friends at Tric tonight?" She said as she flashed her dimples.

"Sounds good." I replied just wanting to see her smile grow and of course it did.

"Okay well I'm going to call everyone and let them know. By the way, Lucas, Skills, and Mouth are coming over in like half an hour to move your stuff out."

"Oh I didn't even think about that."

"Yeah now we are going to be room mates again." She smiled and straddled my lap as she pulled me into a kiss. It was full of passion as she sucked and nibbled on my bottom lip. I could feel heat on my legs considering the fact that she was wearing a skirt, so I ran my fingers over her heat causing her to flinch.

"Tease." She mumbled into my lips causing me to smile.

"So what's the secret of the day." I said as I pulled back from the kiss. We have been telling each other a secret a day. It's a way of us just trying to get out secrets out and help us move forward instead of being blind sighted.

"Well, I'm really turned on." She said as she wiggled her eyebrows and smirked.

"That's no secret." I replied as I ran my finger over her heat, again.

"Stop teasing me!" She whined as she stuck out her bottom lip.

"Fine, but what's the secret?"

"Okay well when I took Jamie to get checked out after the attack, the doctor said I should have Jamie see a psychologist. I told him no and I tried to forget about it, but I guess he gave some psychologist my number and she's been calling and asking to see Jamie."

"Well why don't you want him to see one?"

"Because I don't want him to think that there's anything wrong with him." She said as she shrugged and gave me a frown.

"I understand. Maybe he can talk to her and if he doesn't like it then you can just not take him anymore. At least you'll get them off your back."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She smiled and gave me a quick kiss. "So what's yours?"

"Okay don't laugh but I've been thinking about being a substitute teacher at Tree Hill." I closed my eyes as I waited for her response to be to make fun of me.

"My rock star, going back to her tutor ways." She said, causing me to open my eyes. She smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss.

"You don't think it's stupid?"

Her mouth dropped and she lightly slapped me on the arm. "Of course not."

"Okay, good." I said with a smile.

"Now how bout we go back to my first secret and we don't tease anymore." She said with a grin as she grabbed my hand and led it back to her heat.

* * *

Brooke's POV:

Everyone showed up at Tric around nine. We had Deb take care of Jamie for the night, after making her promise that she was off pills and didn't have a gun in the house. I ordered a couple of Brooke Davis' and passed them around. As we all took our shot, everyone grimaced.

"What the hell is this, Brooke?" Nathan said as he looked disgusted.

"Well its called-- Brooke Davis. It was supposed to be hot and sweet." I said innocently. Everyone laughed as they walked over and ordered something else. All of a sudden there was a loud bang causing us to look to the direction of the noise. There were two police officers standing in the doorway who made their way over. One was a guy and the other was a girl.

"Where are the owners of this place?" The girl spoke up.

"Right here officer. Is there a problem?" Lucas said as the Officers walked up.

"We have a complaint that a Brooke Davis and Haley James have been showing indecent exposure."

What the hell? I walked closer as I raised my hand, "I'm Brooke Davis and that's Haley James." I pointed at Haley as she walked next to me.

"We have to take you down town for questioning." The guy said as he spun us around and handcuffed us. This seriously can't be happening. Is my shirt cut too deep or what? "But first we're going to teach you a lesson about indecent exposure." The girl officer said with a smile. I looked at her questionably before they both ripped their shirts open. Oh my god!

* * *

"Thanks for the strippers, you guys!" I said with a glare.

"Well-- you said it was a bachelorette party." Peyton replied with a smile as she winked at me.

"Was both a girl and a boy necessary?" Haley piped in.

"We didn't know which one to get." Lucas replied, causing everyone to burst into a fit of laughter.

"Well how bout we go dance." Haley said as she grabbed my hand and tried to pull me to the dance floor.

"I'll be there in a second. I'm going to get another drink."

"Are you sure? You seem like you've had a lot." She replied as she cupped my cheek.

"Yeah, just one more and then I'm all yours." She nodded her head and walked with the group to dance.

I turned towards the bar and got the bartenders attention. Unluckily for me, it was Owen.

"I'll have one more Brooke Davis." I said as he walked over. I tried to act like I wasn't paying attention to him.

"So you're engaged?" He asked as he poured my drink and slid it over to me.

"Yeah, guess you missed out." I glared at him as I quickly knocked back the drink.

"Guess, I did." He said as he walked away. I can't believe he would say something like that to me! A drink slid in front of me from the right. I looked over to see a familiar red head next to me.

"Rachel, I said you need to leave me alone." I said as I rolled my eyes at her.

"It's just a celebratory gift for your bachelorette party." She said with a smirk.

I glared at her before swallowing the shot. "Beside, I know you don't want me to leave you alone." She whispered as she leaned in, sending chills down my back as her hot breath hit my ear.

"Rachel you-- I don't feel so good."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm really tired. I'm going to the bathroom real quick but you should leave, Rachel."

* * *

Haley's POV:

I spent so much time dancing with my friends, but now it's time to find my Brooke. I look over at the bar to find her but she was no where in site. I walked over to Owen as I continued searching for her.

"Owen, have you seen Brooke?"

"She went into the bathroom after talking to this girl and then I saw her leave and the girl followed." Girl? What girl?

"Thanks." I said as walked out.

----

I drove to Brooke's house, hoping to find her there. As I pulled up, her car sat in the driveway-- with another car. I feel like I've seen the car but I can't remember who's exactly it was. I walked inside the living room and didn't see anyone so I made my way to the bedroom to see if she was taking a shower or asleep. When I opened the door I felt my heart drop. Brooke was laying in her bed--naked, with a very naked Rachel. I walked in closer to see that they were both asleep and Brooke's arm was laying over Rachel's stomach. How could this be happening? How could she do this to me after I started over with her? This isn't something she would do after all that we have been feeling these past few weeks. I walked over and grabbed Rachel by her hair, dragging her off the bed.

"Get the fuck out, Rachel!" She looked at me with a smirk as she grabbed her clothes and walked out of the room.

"I told you she loved me." Rachel yelled out as slammed the front door. I will fucking kill her. I looked down at Brooke who was still sleeping.

"Brooke, Wake up!" I yelled as I shook her. She mumbled something as she opened her eyes and stared at me.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I'm sure she could tell I was pissed by the way I was fuming.

"How could you even ask me that? I come home and find you in bed, naked with Rachel." She frowned at me and looked down under her sheets. Her mouth dropped and she quickly sat up.

"But Haley I--"

"No stop! Just sleep off your buzz. I can't believe you would do this to me." I felt the tears falling over the rim of my eyes and all I wanted to do was get sick. In some weird way, all I wanted to do was kiss her and for her to tell me that she loves me but I don't know if we'll recover from this.

* * *

Brooke's POV:

I put an oversized sweat shirt and some boy shorts on as I began to cry. I don't understand what happened. Last thing that I can remember is getting really tired and deciding to go home. I don't even remember how I got home seeing as how I didn't even drive my car to Tric. I don't even remember sleeping with Rachel or her even coming over. Was I that drunk? I feel like the worst person in the world for doing this to Haley. I don't even understand how I could do it in the first place. I walked to my door and slowly opened it. I walked out to the kitchen and froze when I saw her laying on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket with her eyes closed. I walked over to her as I bit my lip. I slowly pulled myself onto her and started kissing her neck. She didn't open her eyes as I kept placing kisses on her neck and her collarbone.

"Brooke, stop." She pushed me back and opened her eyes. I could barely see her as the tears flowed through my eyes, blurring my vision.

"Haley, I don't know what happened." I sat up but I was still sitting on her waist. I laced our fingers as I sat there. She didn't reply, she just stared back at me with tears in her eyes. "I don't remember even going home with her."

"What do you mean you don't remember?" She looked at me confused as she wiped away a tear on her face, with her forearm as our fingers were still laced.

"She came over and bought me a drink. I took it and told her she should leave and I started feeling sick and tired so I went to the bathroom. I decided I should go home and then it all goes blank." I took a deep breath and let out a sob that I had been holding in.

"Wait-- She gave you a drink and you started feeling tired?"

"Yeah." I shook my head even though I was confused to why she was asking.

"You don't remember going home and-- you know?" She pulled herself up and tightened her hold on my hands.

"No I don't. I don't even know why I can't because I didn't even feel that drunk at the time that I started feeling tired."

"Brooke-- I think she slipped you a drug in that drink." What the hell? I can't even process what that means but I know that I didn't cheat on her, willingly.

"All I care about, is that you know all of my love is devoted to you and I never want to be with anyone else." I pulled her hands up and pressed them against my lips.

"God-- I'm going to kill her." Haley said as she let out a small sob and a laugh.

"Only if I can help, but for now just lay with me before another disaster happens. I still feel extremely tired." I said and I dove into her embrace and nestled my face into the crook of her neck.

* * *

I almost cut this off, leaving you guys with a cliffhanger but I'm nice and I decided that would be so fucked up to do when they are doing so good. I told a few of you that I have some plans up my sleeve so this was one of those. I hope you guys liked the chapter. Leave me some reviews my loves. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter ,BELLATRIX113, Baley-fo-life, AmandaTron, Othhillfan, OMGOTH23, soccerstar11-5, Sophi20, and rain1657. You guys are so amazing! I write this for you guys!


	19. A Day Together

Brooke's POV:

I woke up early and couldn't fall back asleep. I felt an arm wrapped around me so I slowly turned and smiled when I saw Haley asleep with her face snuggled close to me. I slipped out from Haley's hold, trying not to wake her and wrote her a note before I got ready.

_Haley,_

_Got to head to work for a while. Deb is going to bring me, Jamie after a while. If you want, you can come and we can all go to the fair._

_I love you with all of my heart,_

_Your future wife_

I laid the note on the table and went to get ready.

* * *

I walked into my store and made my way to the register. "Hey Millicent." I said as I walked around the counter and gave her a quick hug.

"Hey Brooke. Did you have fun after you and Haley left?" I couldn't help but let out a groan when I had flashbacks.

"Hardly." I said a little louder then a whisper.

"Okay, what happened?" She set down the clothes that she was placing tags on and faced me as she crossed her arms.

"Rachel happened."

"Oh god. What did she do?"

"She came over and gave me a drink that she slipped a roofie into. I went home and I guess she came home with me. To make a long story shot Haley came over and found us naked and asleep and she was very upset."

"Well hell I would be too. So is she still mad?"

I shook my head as I walked out and placed a few pieces of clothing onto the racks. "No-- well yes, I explained to her what happened and she is the one that made me realize that Rachel stuck the roofie in it. I can say that she is pissed at Rachel and she's ready to kill her." Millicent nodded in agreement. "You know if Rachel was here I'd take this hanger and tell her to stick it right up her--"

"Hey Brookie monster." A ring came from the door as Peyton walked in with a smile. She walked over to me, and Millicent joined us. "How was the celebration after you guys left without any good byes?" She said as sarcasm dripped from her voice.

"Your timing sucks just as bad as your sarcasm." I said with a smirk. "I just told Millicent the entire story and lucky for me, I get to repeat the entire thing.

"Well somebody woke up on the wrong side of Haley, Miss Grouch- a- lot." She returned the smirk and picked up a shirt as she examined it.

"Well I have a right to be grouch after what Rachel did." Peyton's head shot up when I mentioned Rachel's name.

"What the hell did she do now?" The door rang and we looked up to see Rachel strolling towards us.

"Speaking of the bitch." Peyton muttered as she put the shirt back on the table.

"Rachel you need to leave, now!" I said as I firmly put a hand on my hip.

"I just wanted to see how you were feeling after our sexcapade last night." She smirked as Peyton's mouth dropped.

"Don't worry Peyton she didn't mention the fact that she slipped me a roofie and didn't think I would figure it out." Rachel's smirk faded as her focus went back on me. "Yeah, Rachel-- I figured it out. What I can't figure out is why you would do something like that to me when we became such good friends."

"Brooke I--"

"No Rachel, I was trying so hard to try to tell you to back off in a nice way because I loved our friendship but you wouldn't let up, oh and then you drug me up and decided to have your way with me." None of us even heard the bell ring at the door when a fist came crashing into Rachel's face-- a few times. We looked over to see Haley holding her fist and breathing rapidly.

"I hope you find happiness Rachel," I said as I returned my attention the red head that was now holding her nose, "But it will never-- and I mean NEVER be with me." Tears filled Rachel's eyes as she looked at me and nodded.

"I'm sorry." She walked fast towards the front door but turned around, "Haley, I didn't do anything to her last night. I'm sorry I hurt you both." She opened the door and walked out.

"I didn't think she'd leave so easily." Millicent said, obviously trying to break the tension.

"I think she finally realized that no matter what she does, she's not going to tear me and Haley apart." I said as I leaned over and kissed Haley. Another ring came from the door and we looked over to see Jamie and Deb walking in.

"Hey momma." He ran over to me and I pulled up and hugged him.

"Hey Jimmie Jam. You ready to go to the fair?"

"Duh!"

We all laughed as I set him back on his feet, "Okay, let me just finish up my work and then we'll head out."

"I got it Brooke." Millicent said as she straightened up a few pairs of jeans.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you guys go have fun. You deserve it after everything you've been through." I nodded as I ran to her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Millicent."

* * *

Haley's POV:

We had been walking around the fair for about an hour now and now Jamie wanted to play one of those games that you could win the stuff animal. We all each took our darts and tried to hit the balloons. I hit all five, Jamie hit three, and Brooke hit zero. I couldn't help but laugh when she pouted.

"Man, I got a small one. I wanted that big dog." I looked at the cute little bear that was holding that said I love you, in Jamie's hands.

I leaned over and whispered into his ear, "You can have my big dog if you go give yours to your mom." He smiled at me and stuck the stuffed animal out to Brooke.

"For me?" She said, loosing her pout and had a smile as her dimples showed.

"Yeah-- It's from Haley." He turned back to me and winked, causing me to laugh.

"Well isn't she sweet." Brooke looked at me and smiled. She looked so beautiful and I loved it when we gave each other these looks because they meant so much in just one glance. Jamie ran up to me and stuck his hands so I handed him the dog and laughed.

"Can we go ride a ride?" He said as he turned towards Brooke.

"Sure, what ride?"

"That one." We walked over to a ride that looked like a roller coaster but it went in circles, really fast. We gave our tickets and got on the ride. I noticed that Brooke, who was sitting in the middle and Jamie was on the right so we wouldn't squish him, was starting to shake. She quickly grabbed my hand and held on tight when the ride started going.

"You okay?" I said with a giggle.

"No!" As soon as the ride picked up speed she quickly leaned over and held onto me. She was practically on my lap, screaming into my ear.

As soon as the ride finished and the door to our seat unlocked, she jumped out and waited for us. "Did I ever mention that I hate really fast rides? I prefer the Ferris Wheel or any slow ride." Jamie and I laughed and we continued walking.

"Momma can we get some ice cream?"

"I swear you're more addicted to that stuff then I am."

"That's impossible." I said as I laughed and grabbed her hand.

"I don't know, he sure is giving me a run for my money." She laced our fingers and we stopped at a desert booth. We each got an ice cream cone and walked around while we ate it. We stopped when Jamie wanted to play a basketball game.

"Give me your ice cream cone before you go," Brooke said as she reached out and took it in her other hand. "God he's too much like his dad and uncle." She smiled at me before taking a bite out of her ice cream cone. When she pulled it away she had ice cream above her lip, it was too cute.

"You've got--" I said as I reached forward and wiped it off with the pad of my thumb. I ran my hand behind her neck and pulled her close and gave her a quick couple of kisses.

"Thanks." She said after we pulled away. She bit her lip as she smiled and threw her ice cream cone in a nearby trash can, so she could hold my hand.

"You didn't have to do that." I said as I rubbed the top of her hand with my thumb.

"I know, but I wanted to."

* * *

Brooke's POV:

We finally got home after spending the whole day at the fair. I carried Jamie into his room and put him in his bed. I leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek as I tucked him in. Hey grumbled something in his sleep that I couldn't understand but I smiled and walked back into the kitchen to find Haley sitting on the couch. We were both completely exhausted after walking around all day. I was just happy to be home and not have anything dramatic happen for the rest of the night. I walked over to the couch and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her back to lay up against me as she turned on the tv.

"Jamie's knocked out." I said quietly as I ran my fingers across her stomach.

"I'm too tired." She said with a light laugh.

"No not that-- I mean, I know we don't really kiss and stuff as much as we want to when he's around." She always thinks I'm trying to be a horn dog! I can be romantic and not have sex! She looked over at me and smiled before she leaned in and pressed her lips against mine. I leaned back against the arm rest and pulled her onto me as we continued the kiss. Our heads moved together in a slow pace as we tasted each others lips. I ran my hands up and down her sides as she nibbled on my bottom lip, before sucking on it. I traced her lips with my tongue before darting it in to move in motion with her own tongue.

"Momma!" I pulled away and looked back to his room.

"I'll be right back." I said as she pulled her self up and I gave her a quick peck before walking back to his room.

I opened the door open enough to slide through. I left the door cracked open as I went and sat on his bed and ran my fingers through his hair, "What's wrong baby?"

"I had a bad dream."

"About what?"

"That Chester ran away!"

"Chester didn't run away. He's at Luc-- your dad's house."

"Okay." He looked sad as he played with his tiny fingers.

"I'll tell you what, how bout we go pick Chester up tomorrow?" I asked which got an immediate grin.

"Really?"

"Really. Now get some sleep." I leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead before I got up and walked to the door.

"Momma?" I turned around as I opened the door.

"Yeah?"

"I liked staying at daddy's but I missed you." I smiled but I couldn't help but feel bad.

"I missed you too but now you're going to be here as much you want and if you want to go stay at your dad's, then that's fine too." He nodded his head in response while he smiled at me.

"Goodnight, baby."

"Good night." I shut the door and went back into the living room but Haley wasn't there. I walked into the bedroom to find her sitting on the couch, wearing a blue tank top that said filth and matching blue shorts. Oh my god that's the shirt that she got arrested in!

"I can't believe you're wearing that!" I said with a laugh as I pulled my shirt over my head and slipped my jeans off.

"Well after we got together, you told me that I looked hot in this when we got arrested." She said with a smirk as she pulled the tank top down a little more causing it to tighten around her braless chest. Yeah it definitely brought back the memories of me ogling her as I watched her hardened nipples show through her shirt.

"Yeah well that was because you were braless like you are right now." I said as I threw on an oversized t shirt. "Plus I always thought it was hot when you wore my clothes." I smirked and joined her on the bed.

"Oh yeah?" She returned my smirk before pulling me into a kiss as I straddled her lap.

"Yeah." I mumbled into her lips with a laugh.

* * *

Hey everyone! I have been getting so many reviews lately and I love it! I hope you guys liked this chapter. I gave some drama, some Haley and Jamie time, some Brooke and Jamie time, and some good ole' fashioned BALEY! Haha. Well I hope to hear what you think. Thank you AmandaTron, soccerstar11-5, BELLATRIX113, OMGOTH23 (Yes she did get her ass somewhat kicked haha.), Baley-fo-life (Tell your girlfriend to leave me reviews to let me know how she's doing.), Sophi20, brookie monster (Yeah she is really pretty. I am straight though lol.), rain1657 (You're welcome.), for the reviews. You guys don't realize how much I appreciate or love them. Okay maybe you do but im just saying anyways lol.


	20. Chasing Cars

Brooke's POV:

I sat outside on the steps, inhaling the smoke from the cigarette that I held up to my mouth. I looked around at the cars driving by as I took another hit from the cigarette.

"I didn't know you smoked, B. Davis." I looked over to Peyton who was wearing a red strapless dress, courtesy of me. She took a seat next to me after walking down the steps.

"Says the one who got a ticket for smoking at a cemetery." I said after I blew out the smoke.

"That was a long time ago, I can't believe you remember that." She said with a light laugh. I took one last drag from the cigarette before putting it out on the cement step.

"So when did you start smoking?"

"About five minutes ago, when I realized that I am getting married in a few hours."

"It's got you that nervous?" She took a hand and ran it up and down my back.

"Well I am Brooke Davis. Who knew I was going to get married one day, after my countless numbers of one night stands?" I ran a hand through my hair as I took a deep breath.

"I do." I looked at her curiously but it somehow gave me hope.

"You do?" I rested my elbows on my knees as I played with my fingers.

"Absolutely. Brooke, you don't give yourself enough credit. Whenever I wrecked things between us and went after Lucas, you gave up and didn't try to get him back. You let me have him, but after all of these things that keep happening between you and Haley, you keep fighting for her." I guess I never thought about it this way. She makes a good point but I can't help the self doubt that is overpowering my confidence.

"I'm just scared that I'm going to ruin everything like I always do."

"You made mistakes but you learned from them. I made a mistake by being with Luke behind your back but you don't see me trying to go behind your back with Haley." She laughed as she smacked my thigh. "It's because I learned from it."

"I don't know, I've seen the way you look at her." I said jokingly back. We couldn't help but burst into laughter at the thought of that.

"Thanks, P. Sawyer." We both stood up and I pulled her into a hug.

"No problem, B. Davis. Now let's get you out of those sweats and into that gorgeous wedding dress." She said before slapping me on the butt as we walked into the chapel.

* * *

No POV:

The plan for the wedding was different to say the least. They were each in a room that faced the hall to walk down the aisle.

When the song, Chasing Cars by Snow patrol started, they opened our doors and met each other in the middle. Haley's breath hitched as she looked at Brooke in her beautiful wedding dress. Her hair was pinned to the side in curls that flowed down her shoulder. She was wearing a simple white dress. It was strapless and it showed off her beautiful shoulders. Haley was wearing the same dress except her hair was pinned up in a loose bun with a few curls that framed her face. Haley took Brooke's hand and they walked each other up the aisle. When they reached the end they took their sides but laced their hands. Lucas was on Haley's side and Peyton was Brooke's maid of honor. The music faded as everyone focused on the couple in front of them.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to…" The voice trailed from their minds as they stared into each other's eyes. They couldn't focus on what he was saying as they focused on each other.

"I love you." Brooke mouthed to Haley who mouthed the same in response.

They each took their rings from Jamie, before each placing a kiss on his cheek, and put them on each other's fingers, while saying 'I do'.

"If there is anyone who objects to this union, please speak now or forever hold your peace." Haley and Brooke both looked to their friends and family. They scanned the crowd to see Rachel sitting with Cooper, she looked uneasy but she didn't say anything.

"Well--"

"Brooke you can't do this!" Everyone immediately looked at Rachel, who stood up quickly. There were many gasps and whispering as they stared on at the dramatic scene before them.

"Shit." Brooke whispered before silently asking to be forgiven for cursing inside the church. Brooke let go of Haley's hands and looked at Rachel who now had tears in her eyes.

"You can't. I love you, Brooke." Rachel said as she wiped the tears from her face.

"I--" Brooke looked back at Haley and gave her an apologetic look, "I need a few minutes."

"Brooke--" She looked at her in worry.

"Just give me a few minutes, Haley." She walked away and grabbed Rachel's hand, leading her out of the room. Haley turned to Lucas and looked at him desperately as she put her hands on her head.

* * *

Brooke's POV:

I led her into the room that I got ready in before shutting the door and turning to her.

"What are you doing, Rachel?"

She grabbed both of my hands and held onto them. "I don't know I just-- I love you. I can't just sit there and not say anything." Her tears fled from her face, staining her already rosy cheeks.

"I love you too, just not in the same way. I am in love with Haley and I always will be. I want you to move on, not just for me but for yourself. I want you to be my best friend that helped me through all the pain I went through with Peyton and Lucas. The one that I could call slut and you'd call me a whore, but in the end we'd be kidding. I need you to be that because you can't be anything else but that. I'm sorry Rachel." I patted her hand and walked away.

When I walked back into the ceremony, Haley was standing there crying but she wouldn't let anyone hug her or get up. I could tell she was trying to have faith in me. She studied my face as I walked up to her. I smiled causing her to sigh in relief. I took her hands in my own and kissed them.

"Can you just tell us to kiss already?" I said with a sigh, causing a few people to laugh.

He nodded with a smile, "You may now kiss." I turned back to Haley and smiled before pulling her into a kiss. Everyone clapped after we pulled apart and we made our way to the reception.

* * *

Haley's POV:

"May I now introduce Brooke and Haley Davis for their first dance as a married couple." Everyone clapped as I took her hand and led her to dance floor. I wrapped my hands around her neck and she wrapped hers around my waist. Stolen by Dashboard Confessional filled the music as we swayed. We touched noses as we smiled. I couldn't believe that we finally got to this point throughout all of the drama. I felt like the happiest person as I stared at the smile on her face. Her perfect dimples, and her gorgeous eyes that looked back at me. I couldn't wait to start my life as a married couple.

"Somebody call 911!" We both looked over at the entrance to see Cooper running in. He spotted us and ran over. "It's Rachel, she overdosed in the bathroom." I looked over at Brooke to see her shocked and scared.

* * *

We sat around and waited until the paramedics came and took her away on a stretcher. Brooke sat beside me at a table and we had our fingers laced. The room had pretty much cleared out with just Lucas, Peyton, and Nathan still there. Karen had taken Jamie home and the rest had cleared out to give us privacy.

"Let's go see her." I said causing Brooke to turn and look at me in confusion.

"No, they took her and said she will be fine. I'm not going to let this ruin our wedding day, we are supposed to be leaving for our honeymoon at eight." I smiled sadly and moved closer to her.

"Brooke, I know she's your friend. I want you to be there for her because she needs you. I'll be there standing with you to help her. We can go on our honeymoon anytime we want. It's okay, tigger. Let's go." She nodded her head and smiled before taking my hand and leading me back to the dance floor.

"Before we go, just dance with me." I placed my hands around her neck once more and we held onto each other. It was the comforting that she needed so she could know that I support her.

* * *

Brooke's POV:

"I'm going to let you go in by yourself right now. The doctor said that she's awake." Haley said as we approached the door. I nodded and placed a quick peck on her cheek before walking into the room. She looked frail as she lay on her bed. Tears were streaming down her faces and she didn't even look in my direction when I closed the door.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I walked over to her bed.

"How is anybody feeling when they are rushed to the emergency room?" She continued to stare at a dull picture that was hanging on the wall.

"You got me there." I played with my hands as I stood there uncomfortably. "Rachel, why would you do something like that?"

"I guess I did it because I was scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Losing you. Brooke I realize now that I do want to be best friends with you. I think I just kind of forced myself to fall in love with you because I wanted us to be together so I wouldn't lose you. After you and Haley got together, I saw less and less of you. After you gave me a modeling job and we spent time together, I guess I took advantage of your feelings so that you would want to hang out with me. I saw you about to be with Haley again and I lost it. I was scared you weren't going to talk to me, again."

"I guess it's my fault. I should have stayed in touch with you throughout everything."

"It's not about staying in touch it's about being the friends that you described to me earlier. I wanted it back and I thought that if you married Haley then it wouldn't happen. As for you blaming yourself, don't. I got into the wrong crowd in New York, I'm just good at hiding it." I nodded and held her hand, causing her to finally look at me.

"I want to be those friends, Rachel. Starting now, let's start over." She nodded her head in agreement.

"I'd like that." The door opened and Haley walked in. She walked over to me and put an arm around my waist.

"We have to leave for our honeymoon but when we get back, I promise we're going to start hanging out again." She nodded and smiled.

"I'm sorry I put you through this, Haley." Haley nodded in return and we both walked out of the room.

* * *

As we made our way down the hallway, I laced our fingers. "So what's the secret of the day, Brooke?"

"I fell in love with you, the first time that I heard you sing." Haley smiled at me as we got into the elevator.

"You?" I asked back.

"I fell in love with you, the first time you called me tutor girl." I was surprised at how early she knew she had feelings for me. "And I'm jealous that you're going to be spending so much time with Rachel when we get back."

"Well you get me for an entire week in Hawaii." I said with a smirk as the elevator doors shut.

* * *

I'm not too sure how much longer I'm going to write this story. I have a few ideas but im just not sure if I want to continue it. If I ended it then don't think im done writing completely. I would write a different story but I might go ahead and finish out my few ideas, not too sure yet.

But anywho, thanks for the reviews you guys! I am almost to 100 reviews! That is totally awesome! Keep up the reviews and I will love you forever. Thanks,

Baley-fo-life (everyone's asking for the Jamie/Haley time. I'll try to but I need to do the honeymoon and what not so I'll try to when they get back.)

BELLATRIX113 (Haha, yeah she got her ass kicked. I loved writing it.)

brookie monster (glad to know you liked it.)

Sophi20 (they will get time when they come back, Promise!)

irish3girl (thanks for the review.),

AmandaTron (I know Rachel can be a total bitch! Thanks for the review.), OMGOTH23(don't worry I have been thinking about that. Thanks for the review.), and last but not least rain1657 (I know I had to let Haley punch her! It wouldn't be right if she didn't. Thanks for the review I love them!) So thanks everyone. Let me know what you think about this chapter.


	21. Honeymoons and Realities

BEWARE: Extra fluffy with a side of fluff. Haha.

p.s. the song is More Than Anyone by Gavin Degraw.

Haley's POV:

"Well it's our last day in paradise, Haley Davis. What do you want to do?" I sighed as we were laying down in our comfortable bed. I had my arm wrapped around her waist and she had her leg draped across my hip. My stomach growled causing me to giggle in embarrassment.

"Room Service for now?" I asked as she ran her hand over my stomach.

"I was thinking a proper sit down breakfast, family style." She whispered in my ear as began to run my fingers through her hair.

I smiled as I leaned in and kissed her, "That sounds perfect."

She rubbed her nose against mine, giving me an Eskimo kiss. "Then maybe we could spend the day at the beach." I nodded my head in response and gave her another peck.

"I'm gonna take a shower. If you get up then maybe you can join me." I said with a smirk as I got up and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

Brooke's POV:

I smiled as I led Haley to the spot that I had set up. I looked at all the things that were set in place. I had placed a blanket on the sand and I lit a fire. I had put a radio next to the picnic full of dessert and the bottle of sweet wine. It was a perfect night. The wind that was blowing was warm and you could smell the salt from the ocean that crashed into waves. There were plenty of stars and the moon was bright. I led her to the blanket and we sat down in our sweats that we had slipped on to cover our previously wet bikinis.

"God, it's beautiful out here. How did you find the time to do this?" She said as she wrapped her hands around my waist while looking into my eyes.

"I did it when I went to the bathroom during dinner."

"Did I tell you I love you today?" She said with a laugh. I shook my head with a smirk when I knew what was coming. "Well I love you." She leaned forward and pulled me into a kiss that was full of passion. I leaned back with a smile and got up, pulling her up with me. I leaned over and hit play on the cd player and pulled her close to me. I ran my fingers up her back and stopped at her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around my back. She nestled her face into the crook of my neck as we swayed with the music.

_You need a friend  
I'll be around  
Don't let this end  
Before I see you again  
What can I say to convince you  
To change your mind of me?_

I'm gonna love you more than anyone  
I'm gonna hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm gonna love you more than anyone

I sighed as I kissed the side of her head. "I never meant for all of these problems to keep happening. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I-- I just wish things were simpler. It's like every time we get to a good place, something has to ruin it or come between us." She said with her head still resting on my shoulder.

I sighed again and placed another kiss on her ear. "I'm going to fix it, I promise. Just don't give up on me."

_Look in my eyes, what do you see?  
Not just the color  
Look inside of me  
Tell me all you need and I will try  
I will try_

I'm gonna love you more than anyone  
I'm gonna hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm gonna to love you more than anyone

"I won't--" She leaned back and smiled, "as long as you promise me that you won't ever be in love with anybody else."

I smirked in return, "Oh, I can definitely promise that." I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers. I moved in rhythm with hers and then I sucked on her bottom lip.

_Free for you, whenever you need  
We'll be free together, baby  
Free together, baby_

I'm gonna love you more than anyone  
I'm gonna hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm gonna love you more than anyone

I'm gonna love you more than anyone

I slowly pushed her down to the blanket with one arm wrapped around her waist so she wouldn't fall. I leaned over her and attached my mouth to her neck. Her perfume flooded my nose, causing me to breath in deep. I never wanted to forget that smell or touch. I could never take this moment for granted, I felt like I was on a high and I wasn't going to let go.

* * *

Haley's POV:

I slowly opened my eyes to hear the sound of waves crashing. I leaned up and pulled the top blanket over my bare body as I looked around. I took a deep breath as I looked over at Brooke who was snuggled into the blanket, also naked. I smiled as I remembered the previous night, but my smile quickly faded as I looked past her and noticed a guy with a camera taking pictures.

"Brooke, wake up!" I yelled as I pushed her and grabbed my clothes but all she did was mumble a few words and lay there. "If you don't wake up, I'm going to bitch slap you!" I yelled again only to see her cover her ears. This was starting to piss me off so I drew my hand back and slapped her across the face with full force. She jumped up and the blanket fell down to reveal her bare chest.

"What the hell did you do that for?" She rubbed her face and glared at me.

I picked up her clothes and threw them at her. Her eyes followed the direction that I was pointing towards and her eyes bugged out when she saw the guy who was taking pictures. She threw on her shirt and pants as fast as she could and started running towards him. Unfortunately for him, he continued to take pictures instead of running and was quickly tackled. Now, unfortunately for_ us_, he quickly pushed her away and took off in his car and no, she did not get the pictures.

She walked back to me and groaned. "Damn it. I can't believe that asshole."

"I know, tigger. Let's just get our stuff and go. I can't believe we stayed out here all night."

"Well after our late night sexercise, we were pretty worn out and drifted off to sleep." Brooke said with a smirk as she helped me gather up our belongings. I laughed as I kicked some sand towards her direction. She laughed and kicked sand back causing us to go into in all out war, which led us to fighting in the ocean. Needless to say we missed our flight.

* * *

Brooke's POV:

"Peyton, you will not believe what happened!" I yelled as I opened the front door to their house and found Peyton and Jamie in the kitchen.

"Mommy!" I leaned down and picked Jamie up. I gave him a kiss on the cheek before putting him back on the ground.

"Hey Jamie. Did you have fun with Daddy and Aunt Peyton?"

"Yeah but let me show you what I made." He took of running towards him bedroom and I turned back to Peyton.

"As I was saying--"

"I know what happened." She bit her bottom lip as she looked at me with panic on her face.

"What-- how?" I looked at her confused as I sat on a barstool and Haley sat on the one next to me. She slowly lifted up a magazine to show us the cover of two girls laying, naked on the beach.

"Oh my god!" Haley yelled as she covered her face with her hands. Peyton flipped the pages open but stopped and began to laugh.

"How bad is it?" I said as I frowned.

"Well, The first picture is of you guys laying there. The second is of Haley slapping you and the third is you running at the photographer. The title says 'Naughty? Or abusive?' I can't believe they put this as the major story." She slid the magazine over to me as she took a sip of her coffee. I groaned as the picture of me and Haley stared back at me.

"Here it is, mommy." I looked down to see Jamie holding a picture that he drew. I took it from him and looked at it to see he drew a picture of a beach, but not just any beach. A beach with two girls laying down and a guy taking pictures. Under one girl he wrote mommy, and under the other girl he wrote Aunt Haley. My mouth dropped in shock as I slid the picture on the counter so that Peyton and Haley could see.

"Peyton! You left it out?" I yelled as I looked distraught.

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine just be careful about this stuff, okay?"

"Okay, I really am sorry." I nodded my head in response and sighed. The front door swung open and Lucas and Nathan walked in. They each grabbed a water and I saw Nathan glance at me but look away fast.

"How was the honeymoon?" Lucas asked before taking a swig of his water.

"It was pretty great except for this." Haley replied as she handed him the magazine.

"Hey Nate, can I talk to you outside." I said quietly while the three in the kitchen were chatting about the magazine.

"Sure." He didn't look happy as I opened the sliding door and stepped outside as he followed me.

"So-- I didn't really get a chance to talk to you before we left. How's the rehab going?"

"It's going pretty good." He said as he nodded.

"Look Nathan-- I saw you." I leaned up against the house as he stood in front of me.

"Saw what?" He said after taking another swig of his water.

"I saw you about to stand up at the wedding when he asked if anyone was against the marriage but when Rachel said something you sat back down." I looked up at his face to see what his reaction would be but he didn't give me one.

"I know, I'm sorry. I don't know what was going through my mind and I was relieved that Rachel got everyone's attention because I would have looked like a real dumb ass when I wouldn't know what to say."

I nodded my head as I bit my bottom lip. "So are we okay?"

"I don't think so. I think I need to say away from you."

"Wait, why?"

"Because, Brooke. I'm getting these feelings for you and unlike Rachel, I don't want to try to split you guys up."

"Nate! You've been my best friend for years. I have been there for you when you got hurt and you've been there for me throughout all of this Baley shit. How could you turn away from me now?"

"Because It's too hard." He sighed as he backed away. "I'm sorry, Brooke." He slid open the door and walked away.

"I'm tired of all of these damn apologies."

* * *

Haha, well this wasn't extremely long but I hope you guys liked it. If you guys have any ideas then let me know.

Rain1657( I'm glad that you're enjoying the Rachel drama. I'm kinda over using her for evil and I'm thinking she should be more good haha. I have a new plan up my sleeve. When will the drama ever end?)

BELLATRIX113( Yay they're married! Im glad I made you happy! It's what im here for. I'm glad you liked that line too. I don't realize how funny some lines are until you guys repeat them back to me. Hoped you like this chapter.)

Sophi20 ( Thanks I'm glad you liked it. Hope you liked this chapter and I hope you review.)

Baley-fo-life (Haha I know I'm a dramatic person! I know I tried to make Rachel into a better person. I got a different drama coming your way so hopefully I can keep this story going. That makes me feel so good to know this is your favorite chapter! Haha I think it's the coolest thing to know that a reader got some sort of feeling from something I wrote because I love it when I get a feeling from reading someone elses story. I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you review.)

OMGOTH23 (I'm glad you liked the chapter. Im not sure if Im going to end it or not. It would suck because I really like writing this story It's just hard to come up with new ideas. Well I hope you like this chapter and I hope you review.)

Irish3girl( I'm sorry I gave you a heart attack but I am glad you made it! Haha. I know, I know I hate making Haley upset but what would be interesting if I didn't put a little heart break in there from time to time. I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you review.


	22. Things A Mama Don't Know

Brooke's POV:

I was completely infuriated with the whole Nathan situation. I can't believe he doesn't want to be around me. It's not my fault he got feelings for me! It's not like I lead him on--did I? No, I'm pretty sure I didn't. I opened up the sliding door and slammed it behind me. Haley, Peyton, Lucas, and Jamie all jumped and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked as she picked Jamie up and put him on his lap.

"I just need to get out of here for a little bit. Do you want to hang out with Jamie for a little while?" I hated leaving him but I needed some space before I blew up on someone.

"Um, sure. Call me if you need me." I nodded my head before placing a kiss on her cheek and then Jamie's. I stormed out and slammed the front door.

* * *

Haley's POV:

"What the hell was that about?" Peyton asked as soon as the front door closed.

"Is she that mad about the magazine cover?" Lucas asked as he played with Jamie's hair, who was still on my lap.

"I mean she is mad about that but I think something happened between her and Nathan. She was just outside talking to him and he left without saying a word and then she came in and she was pissed." I replied as I held on to Jamie's sides.

"I'll go talk to him." Lucas said before giving Peyton a kiss. I nodded as he came and gave me and Jamie a hug before leaving.

* * *

Brooke's POV:

I drove around for a while and I ended up at the rehabilitation center. I walked into Rachel's room to find her writing.

"Hey slut." I said with a sigh as I sat down on her twin size bed.

"Hey fat ass." She turned in her chair to face me. "What's wrong?"

"Nathan got up at the wedding too and I told him I saw and now he won't talk to me. He told me that he has feelings for me and he can't be around me anymore." I fell back on my back and stared at her ceiling.

"Ouch, does Haley know?"

"No, I haven't told her yet." I sighed as I looked at her. "I will though. I was just too mad and I needed to get out of there."

"And you came here?" She said with a smirk as she crossed her legs in her chair.

"I needed to go somewhere that I could call someone a bitch or a slut and they wouldn't take it offensively." I replied, shooting back a smirk.

"Oh, well I'm honored."

I cocked an eyebrow as I looked at her. "You should be."

* * *

Haley's POV:

"So, Jamie what do you want to do?" Jamie and I were now walking down a shopping strip that was next to the river.

"Can we get some ice cream?" He asked as we got closer to an ice cream vendor.

"You are too much like your mom." I said with a small laugh.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes we can." I stopped at the vendor and handed him a five in return for two ice cream cones. I handed him an ice cream cone and we quickly began to eat the delicious substance.

"Can I ask you a question, Aunt Haley?"

"Shoot." I replied as we walked down the docks along the river.

"Do you love mommy?" I stopped walking as he asked me and looked at his innocent eyes.

"I really do."

"But I though that only mommy's and daddy's love each other. I thought that's where babies come from?"

I had no idea how to respond to this question. I had to think carefully before I answered. "Sometimes there are special loves, like me and your mom. We love each other a lot and it's not like any other love."

"So can you have babies?"

God this was getting difficult. I leaned up against the wooden post that was behind me as I though of what to say. "It's hard to explain, Jamie. I know it's so confusing but maybe when you get older, your mom and I can explain everything better."

He nodded his head and began walking. "Okay."

I threw the rest of my ice cream cone in the trash and lifted him up. "Wanna go somewhere cool?"

He smiled at me and nodded his head.

* * *

Brooke's POV:

"So what do I do, Rach?" We were sitting outside on the front steps to the entrance, just breathing in the refreshing air.

"Give him some time, he needs to clear his head and so do you. You're angry with him, which is understandable but just take some time to relax. Secondly, you need to talk to Haley. How do you think she feels after you guys just got back from your honeymoon and you already got pissed and left without telling her why. She's probably stressed. I know if I had to deal with your drama I'd kill myself." She smirked as I slapped her leg.

"Yeah you're right about the rest though. I need to work on my anger."

"You're just figuring that out?" She gave me another playful smirk as I glared at her.

"Well thanks for the help, Rachel. I know you're going through a lot and it means a lot to me that you're still trying to help me." We both stood up and I gave her a hug.

"Don't go all mushy on me." She said softly. I knew I was helping her by saying that, she just doesn't want to admit it. The extra squeeze before I let go said it all.

I turned and walked towards my car. I turned once and looked at her as I said, "I'm proud of you." She nodded her head and walked inside.

* * *

"Wow, this is so awesome!" Jamie said as we walked through a door.

"You think so?" I laughed as we walked down a hallway.

"Yeah! Did you and mommy really go to high school here?"

"We sure did and they were some of the craziest years of my life."

"That's so cool., and now you're going to be a teacher here?" He asked as his eyes got big as we walked into the gym.

"A substitute teacher, and that's only if they hire me." He found a basketball lying on the floor and picked it up. He bounced it a few times before throwing it in the air, trying to get it in the net. It hit a cart that was holding a couple of basketballs and they fell off, rolling in different directions.

"Man, I'm never going to make it." He said as he ran after a ball that was rolling towards the bleachers.

"You're going to get tall one day, Jamie." I replied as I picked up one of the balls and put it back in the cart. I looked over to find him going in the large space between the wall and the bleachers. He picked up the ball and looked to his right which was under the bleachers and he jumped.

"Aunt Haley, come here."

I walked over towards him and looked under the bleachers. There was a girl that was laying down, asleep with some headphones in her ears. It was hard to make out what she looked like from the darkness that the bleachers cast over her. I leaned down as I reached towards her and lightly tapped her. She jumped up and slammed the top of her head against the bleachers. She groaned as she held her head and walked out.

"Why were you sleeping under there?" I asked as I cringed at how bad that must have hurt.

She realized I had said something so she pulled out her headphones. "What?"

"Why were you sleeping under there?" I repeated.

"Because I just absolutely love it!" She said with complete sarcasm. I wasn't going to give up, there was something off about her.

"Now how bout you cut the BS and tell me the real reason?" I crossed my arms as I watched her the smirk fall from her face.

"Because I don't exactly have a place to stay."

"Where are your parents?"

"Long gone." She walked in between me and Jamie and took a seat. We walked over and stood in front of her.

"Foster child?" I asked sympathetically.

"Until I ran away. They don't care about me so why would I live with them?"

"Well look, I know we don't know each other but I have a place for you to crash for tonight if you want." I took Jamie's hand while I waited for her answer.

"Sure, why not." She said as she walked behind us.

"So what's you're name?" I asked as we walked out of the gym.

"Sam."

* * *

Brooke's POV:

I walked inside the house to find Jamie asleep on Haley's lap. I smiled as I softly shut the door and walked over. I leaned down and whispered, "I need to talk to you." I could feel her slightly shake as my breath hit her neck and goose bumps rose on her sensitive skin. She picked Jamie up and set him on the couch and followed me into the kitchen.

"So where did you go?" She asked as she sat on a barstool. I opened the refrigerator and pulled out a water for both of us.

"To see Rachel." I handed her the other water and leaned forward, resting my elbows on the countertop as I faced her.

"So you can go see Rachel when you're upset, but you don't want to talk to me?"

"It's not like that. I just needed to get out and get some fresh air and so I stopped by to see her."

"Well I'm sure you talked to her about whatever you were upset about."

"Yeah. Okay I guess this is my secret of the day. Nathan stood up at the wedding at the same time that Rachel did but he sat back down when said something."

"I know."

What the hell, I've been so worried about telling her but she already knows? "How?" I said as I looked at her, confused.

"I saw him stand up."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I wanted you to be able to tell me." She took a sip of her water but continued to watch me.

"Are you upset?" This girl confuses the hell out of me.

"No I mean it would be nice if someone was standing up to dedicate their love to me every once in a while--" She laughed before continuing, "but no I'm not mad." I smiled at how amazing she truly was.

"Well I may just be one person but I dedicate my love to you." I said as I walked around the island and wrapped my arms around her.

"That's all I need." She smiled before I leaned in and gave her a kiss. "I have good news." She said after we pulled apart.

"Oh?"

"I put in a resume to work as a substitute teacher at Tree Hill High School."

"Haley, that's great!" She said as she squealed and did a small jump.

"Yeah but I have more news, I'm just not sure how you'll take it." She bit her lip as she watched me with a worried expression.

"Okay?"

"I found this girl that was sleeping in the gym and she's homeless. I asked if she wanted to stay here tonight and--"

"This house is bitchin-- ooh lesbians?" Said a girl that walked into the kitchen and smirked as she looked at me with my arms around Haley.

"Um Brooke-- This is Sam.

* * *

Uh oh! Could this be another problem? haha. I have been really inspired for like these last two chapters to right. I hope you guys liked it and I hope you review.

Baley-fo-life( You're really starting to get on my good side with these awesome, long reviews. ah hell you already were haha. yeah I know it's my drug too! i love writing it and I love it when I get a good response from you guys. I have been thinking about that idea i just can't think of who I would use. you busted out laughing during a lecture? did you get in trouble? i sure hope not. well you're waiting is over i hope you liked it.)

BELLATRIX113( haha you liked that title? good im glad you liked the chapter! i know he is a poor guy but i think i have someone that will hopefully brighten up his day even if it does cause some drama. thanks for the review and i hope you like this one.)

soccerstar11-5( thanks so much! you think so? i thought it was funny when i was writing it. I was totally picturing Brooke getting pissed and tackling the guy. haha! thanks for the review. i hope you liked this chapter.)

rain1657( drama never ends it always finds its way back so no worries. yeah i was trying to incorporate different emotions like the fluffy lovey dovey side to the hilarious side to the dramtic side. seems to have worked because you guys loved it. I hope you liked this chapter as well.)

Sophi20( apparently most of you guys did lol. I am coming up with new ideas though so hopefully you liked this chapter. thanks for the review.)

much love to you guys. thanks!


	23. Where I End and You Begin

Brooke's POV:

"Yeah but I have more news, I'm just not sure how you'll take it." She bit her lip as she watched me with a worried expression.

"Okay?"

"I found this girl that was sleeping in the gym and she's homeless. I asked if she wanted to stay here tonight and--"

"This house is bitchin-- ooh lesbians?" Said a girl that walked into the kitchen and smirked as she looked at me with my arms around Haley.

"Um Brooke-- This is Sam."

"Nice to meet you." I know who this girl is. Where have I seen her before? "Oh my god. You're the bitch that did that!" She slightly jumped and her face became serious.

"What?" Haley asked as she stared at me.

"Haley, can I talk to you in private for a minute." I grabbed her arm and led her into the bedroom.

"Why are you acting like that?" Haley asked as soon as I shut the door.

"Because she's the one that stole my shirt from my clothing store, and she called me a bitch!" I said in my low husky voice. Haley looked away as she gave me her thinking look.

"Well maybe we can change her if she stays with us." She walked closer to me and ran her hands up and down my arms.

"She's not a puppy. We have to change a lot more then just her potty habits." I said while I rolled my eyes at her, trying to avoid her cute face that could make me change my mind.

"All I'm saying is that we could make her life so much better." She leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine. "Her parents left her, Brooke. You know how that feels. Do you want her to go through that parentless life?" She whispered into my neck as she slithered her hands around my back.

"Fine, but I am totally making her pay for calling me a bitch."

"I guess I'll take it." She gave me one last kiss before we walked back into the kitchen. She wasn't in there so we walked into the living room and she wasn't in there, but Jamie was awake.

"Jamie, did you see where Sam went?" Haley asked as we stood in front of the tv so he would pay attention.

"She said she was leaving and she told me to tell Mommy, 'thanks for the shirt'." Oh that little fucking bi--

"I love you, Brooke." She said as she turned and smiled.

"Oh no, I am not going to go look for her!" I said as I backed away.

"Come on! It could really help you bond with her." She said as she rested her hands on my sides.

"Why would I care if we bond? She threw it in my face that she stole my shirt." I crossed my arms as I growled.

"Please, Tigger. For me? I really want to help her." I looked at her face which cracked me instantly.

"Fine! But you plus me, equals sex tonight." I whispered so that Jamie couldn't hear. I began to turn away to leave but she grabbed my belt loops and pulled me back.

"You forgot something." She said with a smirk. I smiled before I leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss before I left.

* * *

"Haley, I swear I'm not lying so that I don't have to talk to her! I can't find her!" I yelled through the phone as I drove around. I spotted a small café that I hadn't checked so I pulled into a parking spot. I took out the keys and walked inside. I took a seat and ordered a coffee.

"I'm just ordering a coffee and then I'll look some more."

"Sam, do you want coffee?" I spun around to see the girl ducking down.

"Hales, I found her. Got to go." I hit end call, and walked over to the girl. She wears a lot of make up for a teenager. I guess I did too, until I was a senior. "Hiding much?"

"Stalker much?"

"Touché, I guess. I just wanted to see why you fled when you could have had a nice place to stay."

"What? You honestly wanted me to stay after stealing your shirt?" She raised an eyebrow like I usually do.

"No, of course not." She looked at me confused. "But-- Haley does and I try to give Haley what she wants after everything I've put her through."

"Here you go ladies." Our waitress set down the food that I had ordered for me and Sam before I went over to her. I got a lot of food for each of us, that smelled heavenly. I took a few bites as Sam played with her.

"So you guys are really lesbians?" She asked with a smirk. God I hated how people said that. It makes us sound like we are just in it for fun and we aren't serious about it.

"We are so much more then that."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" I glared at her as she tried to annoy me.

"We're married." I said as I stuck out my ring.

Her eyes opened wide as she stared at the ring in front of her. "Damn, that's a big rock!"

* * *

No POV:

Nathan was shooting some hoops at the river court when a car pulled up. His big brother got out and stuck out his hands, ready for a pass so Nathan threw it. Lucas walked up and make a three pointer.

"So what's going on Nate?"

"What are you talking about?" Nathan replied as Lucas passed the ball back and Nathan shot for a three pointer but missed.

"Don't play dumb, Nathan."

"She told you didn't she?" Nathan frowned as he missed another three pointer.

"No but we could tell you guys were both upset, what happened?"

Nathan couldn't decide if he wanted to tell his brother what was going on or not. He decided to try to make a 3 pointer and if he made it then he wouldn't tell him. He threw it up and it rolled around the rim before falling off the edge. "Damn it!" He grabbed the ball and threw it towards the river.

He looked at his brother before taking a deep breath. "Alright, here it is man. I kind of told Brooke that I had feelings for her."

"What- why?"

"The night that Haley canceled the engagement, I went over there and I kissed her. Honestly the kiss wasn't about her, I wanted to see if it would split Haley and her up or not. I know that sounds horrible but I am still in love with Haley. I never stopped. At the wedding I stood up but Rachel did too and no one noticed me so I sat back down. The thing is, Brooke saw me and earlier she pulled me outside and asked why I stood up. Brooke has been my best friend for years, so I couldn't just tell her that I was in love with Haley and that I kissed her to try and split them up. So I told her I had feelings for her and that I couldn't be around her anymore because it was too hard."

"Wow, you're fucked up. You do know that right?" He shook his head as he glared at me.

'I know man! I wish I could take it all back but I don't know what to do."

"If you decide to try to fix things with Brooke by telling her you are just dealing with a lot, then I won't tell her. Otherwise you need to tell Brooke the truth."

"I don't know if I can be around them." He ran his hands through his dark black hair and sighed.

"Figure it out."

* * *

Brooke's POV:

I couldn't help but laugh as I wrote something on a piece of paper while I was supposed to be using the bathroom. I turned towards the window and banged on it to get Sam's attention. When she turned to look at the window her eyes grew wide as I held the sign up to the window that read, 'Paybacks a bitch, dine and dash anyone?' She glared at me as she slowly got out of her seat and ran out to meet me.

"I can't believe you did that to me!"

"And I can't believe you stole one of my shirts." I said with a laugh as I got into my car. She was standing by the passenger window but she didn't get in so I rolled down a window.

"You coming?" I said as my laughter faded but I still wore a smirk. She glared as she looked around and decided to get in.

* * *

Haley's POV:

"Thank goodness." I said as Sam and Brooke walked in the front door. "Look Sam, If you're going to stay here you can't just run out whenever you want."

"Fine as long you tell your wifey not to dine and dash, leaving me there without any money." She glared at Brooke as she tossed her bag on the couch, next to Jamie.

"You did what?" I yelled as I turned to Brooke.

"I told you I was going to get revenge." She smirked as she looked at Sam. "Why don't you go get yourself comfy in the guest bedroom down the hall." Sam rolled her eyes in response as she grabbed her bag and walked towards her room.

"How could you do that to her, Brooke?" I asked as I smacked her on the arm.

"Ow! I didn't, I paid for it before I even sat down with her. I was just messing with her." She can be so mean.

"She's just a teenager. You better promise not to do something like that again or you're not getting Brooked tonight." I said as I nervously looked at Jamie, hoping he didn't understand what I was talking about. He looked at me and scratched his head but went back to watching tv.

"Jimmie Jam-- Why don't you upstairs and get ready for bed. I'll come up to tuck you in after I get finished talking to Haley."

"But momma! How can you make me miss an NBA game?"

"Go Jamie." Brooke said trying to hold back her smile at his seriousness.

"Fine." He turned off the tv and walked up the stairs.

After he was gone Brooke turned back to me and glared. "Did you seriously just threaten not to Brooke me?" She slowly walked towards me and put her hands on my sides as she pulled me close to her and starting kissing y neck. God it felt good. Stop it Haley! Hold your ground!

"Yes I did." I pulled back and raised an eyebrow.

"Haley!" She crossed her arms and pouted. Before I could say anything the guest bedroom door flew open and Sam glared at us.

"Haley, Will you just Brooke her so she will shut up. I'm trying to get some sleep!" Brooke pulled me closer to her as she glared at Sam.

"Hey Sam, you do realize where our bed is, right?" She smirked as Sam looked around the corner to the bedroom next to her, to find a master bedroom. Sam growled and slammed her door shut.

Brooke turned back to me and smiled, "You heard her, Brooke me."

I rolled my eyes as I laughed, "Fine!"

* * *

BELLATRIX113( Thanks so much for the review! Haha I'm glad I can get you to laugh.. This chapter should make you laugh a lot! Yeah I've been trying to do a lot more Jamie/Haley interaction. Thanks so much your review made me smile and I hope you like this chapter!)

OMGOTH23 (Hey thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the Sam part, I really wanted to include her in my story. Hope you liked this chapter.)

Baley-fo-life ( another quick chapter! I hope you liked it, I know I loved your review! It was so long I was so excited to read it. Haha I am glad you though it was funny! This chapter is full of funny stuff so I hope you like it! See I thought of someone to like Haley I have been thinking about using that for a while but I wasn't sure when I would throw it in there. Haha im glad you didn't get in trouble and your right it cant be contained!)

soccerstar11-5 (im glad you like the fact that I brought sam in! I hope you like this chapter and thanks for the review.)

Sophi20 (haha im glad you liked that line. I hope you like this chapter and thanks for the review.)

Rain1657 (Im glad you liked it! Thanks! I thought it was a good transition and Im not interested in evil Rachel I like hers and brookes friendship. Im glad you like the sam addition, I know shes one of my faves. I love the Brooke/ Sam relationship. Thanks for the review. I hope you liked this chapter.)


	24. The Show Must Go On

Brooke's POV:

"Sam! Get you're ass up, I'm running late." I was busy trying to shove my book of sketches and papers into my purse as I ran around, looking for Jamie.

"Alright, alright." Sam yelled from her bedroom. I looked at the direction of her room as it creaked open and she appeared with a nasty case of bed hair.

"Sam, we need to leave. Hurry up and get ready." I continued to try to shove the sketches into my purse but it wouldn't fit. "Damn it!" I slammed the book onto the countertop and put my purse next to it.

"I can be ready in two minutes," Sam said as she began to walk back into her room.

"Not with that hair, you can't." I walked into the living room and spotted Jamie sitting on the couch. "Jimmie Jam, time to go."

"Whatever." He turned off the tv and glared at me. It caught me off guard because he's never really acted like that towards me.

"What's wrong?" I said as he followed me into the kitchen, where I grabbed my stuff and we walked towards the garage.

"Nothing." We got outside and I opened the backdoor and helped him in.

"It's obviously not nothing if you're acting like that." I adjusted his seatbelt in his car seat as I watched him trying to avoid looking at me.

"You made me go to bed last night and I didn't get to finish the game." He crossed his arms as he looked through the front window.

"Jamie, it was passed your bed time."

"You used to let me stay up sometimes and we would play games or watch movies. You don't do any of that with me anymore." I frowned as I saw how upset he was. This little boy deserved everything in the world and yet I've been a shitty mother.

"Look at me, Jamie." He turned his head to face me and frowned. "I promise I'll try harder to do more stuff with you but that doesn't mean you can always stay up late, so you can't get mad at me if I tell you to go to bed." His frown softened up a little bit and he nodded. I smiled before I gave him a peck on the cheek. I quickly shut his door and got into the driver's seat.

Where the hell is Sam? I'm already way behind at work and I told her to hurry her ass up. I hit the horn a few times before she showed up and got into the passengers seat. I glared at her while she smirked at me and shrugged her shoulders.

"What? You told me to fix my hair?"

I rolled my eyes as I started the car, "Whatever."

* * *

I opened up the front door to the store and made my way to the cash register with Jamie and Sam following. "Millicent, we're here."

Millicent looked up as she bit her bottom lip, "We have a problem."

"Oh god, what?" I set my purse down on the counter as I looked at her.

"Victoria."

"What is she up to now?" I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"She came in here earlier, demanding that I give her the sketches." That bitch is seriously going to fly all the way to Tree Hill for my sketches? She is crazy.

"Well, did you give them to her?"

"Hell no. I pretty much told her to Brooke her self." I smiled at her confidence that shines through every once in a while.

"How does everyone know that phrase?" I said as I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"I heard Peyton tell Lucas that, when they were fighting."

I nodded my head and laughed again until I heard the sound of something rolling on the floor. I turned around and found Jamie and Sam on a skateboard, rolling across my store.

"James Lucas Scott, get off that board before you get hurt! Sam don't skate on my nice floors."

"I was just trying to have fun. You're store needed some entertainment, look how empty this place is."

"Do you want me to have Haley find you a different place to live? And the customers will start coming soon, I just need to have an opening party or something." I put my hand on my hip as I cocked an eyebrow.

"Where is Haley, by the way?"

I turned back to Millicent before glaring at Sam. "I wish I knew. She left me a note saying she had some stuff to do and she would come get Jamie and Sam when she is done."

* * *

Haley's POV:

"Just a sec, Haley." Peyton said as I walked into the recording studio. There was a girl inside recording and it sounded a little plain. I could tell Peyton was getting frustrated which was causing the girl to be very aware of each mistake she made. "Mia! What's the problem? We've gone over this a million times." The girl shrugged and shook her head.

"Peyton, may I?" I said as I pointed at the talk back.

"By all means." She replied as she sat down in a chair.

I pressed the talk back button and leaned forward as I said, "Hey Mia, I'm Haley. I want you to close your eyes and count to ten. Find that emotion that caused you to write that song and put it into your singing." Mia gave me a nervous smile before closing her eyes. After a while she opened her mouth and began singing. There was still something missing but it sounded way better then her last attempt.

"Try ending it in a higher key and hold it for a two whole notes." I said after pressing the talk back. She went back to sing the last eight measures and they sounded amazing.

"Oh my god, Mia! You did it!"

* * *

Brooke's POV:

I had spend the entire day at the store and Haley never showed. It was getting pretty late and Jamie was asleep on one of the couches. Sam was sitting on the floor listening to her Ipod. I heard a clicking of heels and Millicent showed up from the back.

"You should take them home, I'll close up." She said as she walked up to me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I smiled as I picked up my stuff and gave her a quick hug.

"Thanks Millie."

"No problem."

I tapped Sam on her shoulder before I picked Jamie up. She pushed her self up as she took out her headphones.

"We leaving yet?"

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

I was laying down on the couch, snuggled up into a blanket and watching CSI re runs. I had put Jamie to bed and Sam willingly went to bed. I was dozing off when I felt lips kissing my own. I opened my eyes to see Haley. She pulled back and lifted up my blanket which caused me to get the chills but she quickly warmed me up as she got under and snuggled with me.

"I missed you today." I said softly as I looked at her. I guess it made me sad that she hadn't called after I hadn't seen her all day.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry I didn't call you or text but I had a lot going on today." She slid her hand over my waist and pulled me closer so that our bodies were pressed together.

"Oh? What did you do?"

"I went to see Peyton to ask if she could help me with my music."

"That's great Hales."

"Yeah, well she was working with this girl named Mia and she was having problems with her song so I gave her my advice and Peyton loved it. She asked if I would help with Mia and I will get played and she said she would help me with my music."

"Oh my god Haley! That's amazing." I pushed myself on her and gave her a few kisses.

"What's going on?"

We both looked over to see Jamie walking towards us.

"Haley is working on her singing again."

"Really?"

Haley scooted back against the arm of the couch and I layed against her. Jamie walked over and I pulled him onto my lap.

"Yeah and I'm helping someone else with their music too." Haley said as she wrapped her arms around my stomach.

"That's cool."

"What are you doing awake anyways?" I asked as I ran my hand through his hair.

"I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep. Can I stay in here for a little while?"

"Sure." I replied as I pulled him back to lay against me. I looked back and smiled at Haley and gave her a quick kiss before snuggling into her hold and wrapping my arms around Jamie. It felt so good to spend even just this little time with the girl I'm in love with and my baby boy.

"Can I watch tv with you guys?" We both looked up and saw Sam standing there.

"Sure." Haley said with a smile. Sam returned a small smile and sat at the end of the couch. Haley and I put our feet up on her lap causing her to laugh and push them away.

"Gross!" We all laughed as Jamie scooted himself down and stuck his foot in her face.

"Oh you guys are gonna get it!" She grabbed Jamie's foot and started tickling it causing him to burst into a fit of laughter.

"Sam, let go!" Jamie yelled as he laughed.

"Fine." She let go and grabbed my foot and started tickling it which sent me flying through the air as I laughed.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Jamie and I jumped on her and began tickling her and we had an all out tickling war.

* * *

Just kind of a filler chapter. Hoped you guys liked it.

Sophi20 (haha sorry but I like to give Baley their time alone. Hope you liked this chapter.)

BELLATRIX113( Thanks for the review! Haha I'm glad you liked those funny parts. Sorry I would have updated sooner but I got really sick. I still am but I am getting better. Hopefully by this weekend because I have a singing competition to go to. Wish me luck.)

OMGOTH23 (Hey thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the sam/brooke thing. I hope you liked this chapter.)

Baley-fo-life (Well I love my die hard fan! I hope you liked this chapter. This is just a filler but the next should be interesting with some drama. I would have updated sooner but I got really sick. I hope you like this chapter.)

Rain1657( I know! Nathan is such a sweetie. There will be some more drama going with him but that's for another chapter. I hope you liked this chapter and it would have been done sooner but I got sick! Ugh. Well I hope you review.)


	25. Songs For You, Truths For Me

Brooke's POV:

"Yes, can you have it there by noon?" I paced the floor of my store as Haley stood there watching me. Jamie and Sam were watching tv in the corner. "Okay, great. Thanks again." I hung up the phone and went back to working on inventory.

"What's supposed to be where?" Haley asked as she began looking through some clothes on display.

"It's a surprise."

She looked at me and smiled, "Oh really?"

"Really. Now go to the recording studio or you're going to be late." She looked at her watch and gasped before grabbing her stuff.

"Jamie, Sam, let's go." She walked over to me and gave me a kiss before heading towards the door.

"How fun is it for a teenager to be hanging out at work on the weekend." Sam said as she sulked.

"Hey, you'll be going to school tomorrow so then you won't have to worry about going to work with us." I said with a smirk which got a glare in return. Sam grabbed Jamie's hand and led him outside to Haley's car. I got a couple of hours of work in before Lucas walked in the door.

"Hey Luke."

"Hey, Brooke. Have you seen Nate?"

"No, ever since-- never mind." I decided it was best if I just kept it to myself. Who knows how Lucas would take it that Nathan loves me, considering he's best friends with Haley.

"Oh. Well do you want to go see him with me?"

"Yeah, I could use a break." I grabbed my purse and followed him. "Millicent I'm taking a break." I yelled to the back room.

"Alright." She replied.

* * *

Haley's POV:

"Hey, Peyton."

"Hey. Let's get started on your song."

I nodded in reply as we made our way into the recording booth. "Oh by the way, this is Sam."

"Hey Sam." Peyton said with a smile as she picked Jamie up for a hug. "And hello Jamie."

"Hey Aunt Peyton."

"So Jamie, do you want to stay the night with your daddy and me tonight?"

"Sure."

I set my music up as I slid the guitar strap over my head.

"Hey Aunt Haley, can Sam stay the night too?"

I looked up with a frown as I tried to think if that would be a good idea or not, "I don't know Jamie."

"Sure she can." Peyton said as she nodded at me.

"Um, I guess so." I nodded before pulling out my phone and sent a text to Brooke that said 'Jamie and Sam, staying at Luke's 2night.'

I got a reply that said, 'perfect'.

"Okay Hales, what do you have so far?"

"I just have what I think will be the chorus so far." I took a deep breath before I strummed the guitar and sang.

Feel this  
Can you feel this  
My heart beating out of my chest  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
Salvation, under my breath

"Haley, that's really good."

I looked at Peyton who had a big smile on. Maybe I can do this, the music, the everything.

* * *

Brooke's POV:

When we pulled up to the house, I noticed a for sale sign in the front yard. What the hell is this about? I looked over at Lucas who seemed to feel the same way. We walked in to see a realtor standing at the kitchen counter going over paper work.

"Are you guys interested in this house?" She asked without looking up.

"Actually, we're here to see Nathan Scott." I said causing her to look up.

"Are you Lucas Scott?" She asked as she looked at Lucas. He nodded his head in confusion causing her to hand him an envelope.

"I was told to give this to you. I'll give you some privacy." She picked up her files and walked out of the room.

"What the hell is all of this about?"

"I don't know." He opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper. We both read it and I was instantly confused.

"Sorry Luke, couldn't do it. I have to get out of this town." I looked at him in confusion as he looked up at the ceiling with a mad expression.

"Coward", he mumbled.

"What is Nathan talking about, Luke?"

"Oh he just told me about how he was in love with you and he said he couldn't be around you guys. I told him to suck it up and deal with it but the note was saying he couldn't."

"God, he's such an ass." I said as I stormed out of the house.

* * *

When I finally got home that night after endless hours of working and dealing with that letter, I found Haley sitting on the couch. I snuck up behind her to find her writing was seemed like scribbled notes and words.

"Whatcha doin'?" I whispered in her ear, causing her to jump.

"God you scared me. I'm working on my song."

"Oh goody! Can I see?" I replied as I sat next to her on the couch.

"You can hear it when I'm finished."

"Ugh, fine. I'm guessing you already know what the surprise was considering you got here before me." I said a little disappointed.

"No, a guy showed up and had me sign off on something but he wouldn't tell me what it was for."

"Good." I said excitedly as I jumped up and ran to the backdoor. There was my surprise, hot and ready to go.

"The surprise is in the back yard?" She said as she walked in to where I was standing.

"Yup, see for yourself."

She looked cautiously at me before looking in the backyard and her eyes jolted open.

"Oh my god, a hot tub!" She said as she hugged me.

"Well after those amazing times on our honeymoon, I thought it would be nice to get one." I said with a wink.

"I'm so thanking Peyton tomorrow, for taking Jamie and Sam."

"Oh I will too." I grabbed her hand and led her outside. We stopped in front of the hot tub that was bubbling and steamy. I turned to Haley and pulled off her shirt and threw it on a chair. She began unbuttoning her pants and I began to do the same. We both removed our jeans and I pulled off my shirt. I wrapped my arms around her and began to undo her bra as she did the same to me. When we got our bras off we threw them along with our clothes and removed our underwear. I grabbed her hand and led her into the hot tub, immediately pulling her onto my lap.

"Let's take this slow. We don't get this time alone as much anymore." Haley said as she tried to catch her breath.

I nodded in response, "I can try that." I placed kisses along her neck and trailed them up to her mouth. I took my time of her mouth as my lips moved with hers. I slowly slid my tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she granted. My tongue roamed her mouth as I felt ever inch of it, exploring the feeling that I missed. Her hands grazed my back as she moved them slowly, up and down.

"I love you." I mumbled into her mouth.

"I love you too." She attempted to reply.

I turned her around and pressed her against the hot tub and pressed my body hard against hers, causing her to gasp. She ran her hands through my damp hair as I sucked and nibbled on her neck. I trailed down her neck to her chest as I placed hot open mouthed kisses in between her breasts. I placed both of her arms behind her on the edge of the hot tub before I grabbed her thighs and lifted her out of the water. She grasped on tightly as I began placing light kisses on the inside of her thighs. She began groaning and she let go with one hand and grabbed my head, leading me where she wanted me to go. I placed soft kisses into her heat, causing her to moan out. I softly let my tongue dart out against her folds, causing her hips to buck.

"God, Brooke." She groaned as I held her hips still as I continued my ministrations. Her breathing began to go rapid as she bucked more wildly. I darted my tongue one last time before she moaned out and tensed up. She shook for a minute before relaxing and began to slide down the slide of the hot tub. I grabbed her and pulled her into my arms. She placed a few small kisses on my neck as she got her breathing back on rhythm.

"Your turn." She said with a soft smile as she pulled herself off of me and pulled me onto her lap. She ran her fingers up my stomach and up to my chest and she began to rub my nipples with her thumb and her forefinger causing me to gasp. She turned around and spread my legs causing the jet spraying water to hit my heat. I groaned out as she held me and kissed my neck. She wrapped her arms around my waist as my breathing became ragged. The warm sensation filled my stomach as I hit my climax and I relaxed against her body.

* * *

Haley's POV:

We were almost asleep in bed when Brooke's phone started ringing. She groaned as she rolled over and answered it.

"Hello?" She said softly as she rubbed her eyes. "Millicent? What's wrong? Okay we'll be right there."

"What is it?" I grumbled still trying to wake up.

"Someone broke into my store."

* * *

We walked up to the store where music was blasting. Millicent was standing outside waiting for us. Well looked around curiously and then entered the store. There was a bunch of teenagers spray painting the store and clearly drunk. I spotted Jamie sitting on the counter, playing with glow sticks.

"Jamie!" I yelled before I ran over to him and picked him up. Brooke's mouth dropped as she ran her hand through his hair.

"Are you okay?" She asked him as she checked him for anything that could be wrong.

"I'm fine, momma. We are just having a party."

"The hell you are." She spun around and we spotted Sam before we rushed over to her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She yelled as she grabbed her arm.

"We're just having a party since you're store has been so empty. I was just trying to help."

"By vandalizing my store! How could you bring my son in here with a bunch of drunk teenagers!" She yelled as Millicent turned off the music.

"Everybody out!" I yelled. The crowd quickly departured and the only ones left were Brooke, Sam, Jamie, Millicent, and me.

"You had no right Sam! Get the hell out." Brooke yelled.

"Brooke--"

"No!" She said as she gave me a glare.

"I'm sorry." Sam said before running out in tears.

"I'm going to call Lucas to let him know Jamie's okay." Brooke said before walking out, barely giving me a glance.

* * *

"Well Jamie's asleep." Brooke said as joined me in the kitchen.

"Okay." I tried not to say much considering this was my fault. It was my idea to have Sam live with us and this is what she did.

"I think I overreacted." Brooke said as she sighed.

"You do?" Wow I didn't think she'd say that.

"Yeah I mean she deserved to be yelled at but I shouldn't have made her leave. I'm going to go find her." I nodded and gave her a kiss before she left.

* * *

Brooke's POV:

After an hour of searching I finally found Sam laying down in a car in auto shop. I popped the back opened and laid down next to her.

"I'm sorry, Brooke."

"It's okay. I shouldn't have told you to leave but you deserved to be yelled at."

"I thought I was helping but it got out of control."

"It better not happen again." I said as I looked at her with a serious face.

"Well you won't have to worry about that anymore. I will get my stuff and leave."

"No-- you can stay with us."

"I can?" She looked shocked as tears rolled down her face.

"Yeah but you're totally grounded."

She laughed as she wiped a few tears away.

"I'm serious." I said as I sat up.

"I know."

"Let's go home." She nodded and followed me out.

* * *

Baley-fo-life (that makes me feel good that you don't think it's a filler! Thanks for the encouragement. I hope you like this chapter!)

Sophi20 (Yes it is and they deff. Got it this time haha. Thanks for the encouragement and I hope you like this chapter.)

OMGOTH23(thanks for the review. I hope you like this chapter.)

BELLATRIX113 (I know being sick--sucks haha. Thanks for the encouragement im deff. Nervous. Yeah I thought a fam. Moment would be cute. I hope you liked this chapter.)

AmandaTron ( yay! You're back haha. I'm glad you liked it and thanks for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter.)

Rain1657 ( thanks I'm feeling a little better. Thanks I'm glad you liked it. I Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reviewing.)

Irish3girl (yay you're back! I'm glad you caught up. Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter.)


	26. Truth, Bitter Truth

Thank you guys for all the support! I never thought I'd get so many reviews for my story. Well on with the story. (btw it's been about a month or so.)

OH BIG P.S. I would appreciate if you guys looked at the song as it goes with the story. It's really important and if you want to even listen to it, it's called 'Feel This', by Bethany Joy Galeotti.

* * *

Brooke's POV:

I opened my eyes with a sense of warmth as I looked over to see Haley wrapped in my arms. I love waking up to this feeling. I smiled as I watched her sleep peacefully. Her body rose softly with each breath she would take, and the air that escaped her mouth tickled my neck. I looked past her face to see the alarm clock shining it's bright numbers. I knew the alarm was going to go off soon and I would have to go back into another day, hopefully without any drama from Sam. Sam and I have actually been doing good, which is weird to say. She has been trying to help around the house to make up for her little party that she pulled and for taking Jamie with her. Oh did I leash hell on her ass the next day. Other then her I don't see what else could make this day too bad. Nathan isn't even here to confess his love for me.

Nathan.

God, It's been a month since I have seen or spoken to Nathan. I really wish he would just return my phone calls or come back for fuck's sake. I don't understand why he can't just try to move past this. I was willing to just put it behind me for him but he has to abandon me when I need him so desperately. I sigh as I try to get him out of my mind. I looked back at the alarm clock and glared at it. I leaned over and turned off the alarm so Haley doesn't have to wake up to it. I feel a pair of lips kiss my neck when I lean over her and press the button. I smile as I close my eyes. The kiss sends tingles through my neck. I lean down and rest my face in the crook of her neck, softly placing kisses on her soft skin and slowly trailing them up to her mouth. I give her soft pecks on her mouth before I pull her onto me and give her a passionate kiss. I run a hand through her brown locks of silky hair as I have my other arm, wrapped around her waist. I let a soft moan escape my lips as her knee grinds into my heat, unintentionally. I think. She slid her hand under my loose t shirt and ran her fingers in circles around my stomach. I arch my back into her touch as she then grinds her thigh against my heat. I let out a groan of frustration as I could feel myself getting worked up.

"Hales-- please." I said with a groan. She nodded her head in response and moved her leg to the other side of me so that she was now straddling my thighs. She ran her soft fingers down my stomach and grazed them along the hem of my shorts. She returned her lips back to mine and began kissing me slowly. She tugged on my shorts before sliding her hand down to my centre. She immediately smiled when she remembered I didn't have anything on underneath my shorts. I began to bite my lip after she pulled away and began to massage my bundle of nerves. My breathing quickened as the heat began to build up. She amazes me at how fast she can get me to my point. I try not to close my eyes, wanting to watch her beautiful face as she brings this feeling out of me, but the intensity is getting to me and my eyelids close. I feel her lips grazing my neck before hungrily attacking it. I let out a few moans as I can feel my self getting closer.

"Haley--I-- Oh go--" I groaned out before she moved her lips from my neck, to devouring my lips. I moaned out a few more times as my hips began to buck and I soon hit my climax and clung onto Haley as I rode out the waves. When I opened my eyes, Haley was looking at me with an intensity that gave me chills.

"You're so beautiful." She whispered before placing a few kisses on my lips. I smiled and pulled her down next to me before cuddling into her hold.

"I love you." I whispered into her neck.

"I love you too." She whispered back before placing a kiss on my temple. As I laid there, I began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because, I bet Sam is going to kill us for having to hear our morning sex." She immediately groaned as soon as I said this and smacked her head with her hand.

"I forgot all about her being in the next room."

"Oh baby, so did I."

* * *

Haley's POV:

"Fuck." I whispered to myself. I had been trying to work on the last part of my song for my concert tonight, but there were so many thoughts running through my head that distracted me. Ever since Nathan left, Brooke has been acting different. It seems like she's putting up a wall and it's getting harder for me to break through. Maybe we're drifting apart and I need to step up and pull us back together. I mean we just had sex this morning, which was great, but I don't think we are happy as we used to be.

I ran a hand through my hair as I looked down at the words I had been writing. I sang them and added a few words down that seemed to fit.

I heard a knock at the door and I quickly answered it. When I opened the door and my mouth literally dropped.

"What are you doing here?" I asked without letting him in.

"I came back."

"Why?"

"Because Rachel wanted me to move back here."

"What does she have to do with any of it?" I asked as I stepped aside, deciding to let him come in.

"Well we're friends now and she told me I should come back here. We hang out a lot now."

"Wow." I ran my hand through my hair as I sighed from this weird news.

"Is Brooke here?"

"No, she left this morning."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. She didn't tell me, she just left when I was in the shower." I replied a little bitter.

He nodded in reply and things became a bit awkward. "So are you dating anyone?"

He shook his and said, "No."

"I guess that's not good for me then." I said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Why is that?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well, Brooke told me that you're in love with her." I said as I waited for his reaction.

He shifted uncomfortably and frowned. "Hales, I was never in love with her."

This guy is the most confusing person ever. "Then why did you tell her that you were?"

"I-- Because-- It was easier to tell her that I was in love with her then to tell her that I was in love with you." My stomach dropped and I couldn't believe what was just said.

"Nathan, I don't understand." I tried to say this as clearly as possible but it came out in stutters.

"I am in love with you, but Brooke is my best friend so I thought it would be easier to tell her that I am in love with her, then being in love with you."

"I-- I don't know what to say."

"I know it probably doesn't make sense. I'll just go." Nathan stood up quickly and made his way to the front door.

"Nathan, wait!"

He turned to look at me with such a sad look in his eyes. I didn't know what to say to him, hell I don't even know how I feel about all of this. "I'm sorry, Haley." He quickly opened the door and shut it behind him.

* * *

Brooke's POV:

"Hey Brooke." I looked up to see Peyton walking through the door to my store. I gave her a half smile as I fingered through the pages in a book I was holding.

"Whatcha got?" She asked as she leaned over the counter to see what I was looking at.

"Just an old photo album I found." I looked down to see a picture of Lucas, Peyton, Haley, Nathan, and me at the river court playing basketball. Skills probably took it.

"God, these are old." She said with a laugh as she walked around the counter and looked at them with me. I flipped the page to find a picture of me and Nathan hugging. I frowned and closed the book.

"Wanna talk about it?" Peyton said before raising an eyebrow.

"No." I growled and crossed my arms. "I just don't understand him. He's my best friend and he deserted me when I need him so much."

"What's going on with you Brooke?"

"Haley."

"What about her?" She ran a hand up my back in an attempt to soothe me.

"I feel like we're drifting apart. I think it's my fault though. I try to avoid talking to her because of this whole Nathan thing. He is just really hurting me and I don't feel like I can talk to Haley about it because he's in love with me."

"Can I ask you something?" I nodded my head in response. "Do you love him?"

"Well yeah Peyt, he's one of my best friends."

"No Brooke, I mean are you in love with him?" She looked at me seriously and I'm not sure how to answer that.

"I--no-- I don't know. I could be but I love Haley." I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

"Who do you see yourself with in 10 years? Who do you see yourself waking up to and kissing?"

I closed my eyes and tried to imagine the two people and how much my life would be different with each person.

* * *

Haley's POV:

"Lucas I need to talk to you!"

"Hales what's wrong?" He jumped up from the couch in his living room.

"Nathan's back." I replied as I wiped away the tears from my face.

His face grew serious and he even looked a little mad. "What happened?"

"He told me he's in love with me." I sat down on the couch and he sat where he had been before I ran in like a lunatic.

"Oh."

"Yeah. I don't know what to do."

"You're not considering him! Are you?" He looked at me with an anger that I've never seen before.

"I don't know."

* * *

Brooke's POV:

"It's Haley."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah--" I nodded my head with confidence, "It's always been her. I remember when I first met her, I was a total bitch to her. I thought I was jealous of her but I realized that I thought she was amazing and beautiful. That I wanted to kiss her and be the one to tell her that I love her, not Nathan. I realized the day of her slumber party, that I wanted to be with her."

Peyton nodded her head and smiled before pulling me into a hug. When we pulled back the door opened and we both looked over to see Nathan standing there nervously.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Peyton yelled. I jumped a little bit out her outburst and I looked at her to see her curly haired fiery bitch come out.

"Lucas told you?" He said as he walked over to us cowardly.

"You're damn right he did!"

"Look Peyton, can you just let me and Brooke talk?"

I could tell she was about to object before I put my hand over hers and gave her a little squeeze. "It's okay." I whispered. She nodded her head and walked out after glaring at him.

I looked back to Nathan after the door closed. He looked really upset and I'm sure I could tell I was crying. I ran over to him and pulled him into a hug. He felt a little tense like he wasn't sure if he should hug me or not but he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"I missed you, Nate."

" I missed you too, Brooke." He sighed into my hair before we pulled back. "So where's Jamie?"

"School. A girl named Sam is living with us now and she sure did give us hell for a while but she is getting better."

"That's great Brooke. I knew you would be a good mom."

"Thanks." I smiled and we both didn't know what to say next but the thoughts of what occurred moments before popped into my head.

"What did you mean when you asked if Lucas told Peyton? Told her what?" He immediately shifted uncomfortably and sighed.

"It's the reason I came here. I lied to you, Brooke. I'm not in love you, I'm in love with someone else and I thought that it would be easier to tell you that it was you so that it could be the reason I left without saying anything more to you."

It made me feel a lot better that he wasn't in love with me but by the way he was still acting nervous, I got an uneasy feeling at what he was going to tell me.

"So who are you in love with?"

"You know I never want to hurt you, Brooke. It's why I left."

I began to get frustrated with him for not coming out right and say. "Who is it, Nathan?" I asked a little more serious.

"Haley."

* * *

"How could you Lucas!" I screamed as I marched into the kitchen to where he was standing.

"What?" He looked started. I can't believe he has the balls to stand there and act like he doesn't know what I'm talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me! I can't believe you lied to me and didn't tell me that Nathan was is in love with Haley and not me!" I slapped the countertop and felt the anger and humiliation boil inside of me.

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you're going to say?"

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry Brooke. I was trying to let Nathan decide what he wanted to do."

"I just don't know what to do. I haven't even talked to Haley about this." I tried to hold back the tears. He sighed and pulled me into his chest. I hid my face into his chest and gripped onto his shirt.

"Why are you letting all of this get to you?"

"I don't know. I--I just feel like I don't know who I am anymore. I wish I was back in high school, I never regretted anything. I didn't care if I was wrong or right, I stuck to it and I had confidence. Now I regret things and I fall apart about everything. I sometimes wish I never told Haley that I loved her. Nathan and her would still be together, and Nathan and me would probably still be fine. I could still have all my friends and find love somewhere else. I know that's horrible to say because I ruined a marriage but it's how I feel."

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Brooke. You are so brave for the things that you did to be with Haley. You are still the same person you were in high school, only better." He pulled me back and put his hands on both sides of my face.

"She was fiercely independent. Brooke Davis. Brilliant, and beautiful, and brave." He paused before continuing, "I still believe those words that I wrote when I was in high school. Don't regret your love for Haley because I honestly believe that you wouldn't have found that anywhere else. We're proof of that, Brooke. We went through so many things and we didn't last. You and Haley continue to fight for your love which means everything. Don't give up. Don't have regrets."

They say that there is words that can be said to you that make you the person you are today. Words that can affect how you think and how you change your ways. If Lucas Scott hadn't said these words to me, I don't know what would have happened to me in the end, but he did say these words to me and they did affect me.

"Thanks Lucas." I said before kissing him on the cheek.

"No problem, Pretty girl."

The sound of the front door could be heard and Peyton walked into the kitchen.

"Let's watch tv, Sam." Jamie said from the living room.

"Fine, but no nickelodeon." Sam replied and the sound of the tv came on.

"What have you two been up to?" Peyton asked with a small smile.

"Oh just flirting." I replied with a smirk as I pulled myself out of Lucas hug.

"Oh yeah? And how's that going?" She said, playing along as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Eh, so so. Love triangles are so high school." I said before laughing and I got a chuckle from Lucas.

"Seriously." Peyton replied with a laugh.

"Well we need to get to Tric. The concerts going to start soon." I said unsure if I wanted to go.

"You sure you want to go?" Lucas asked, as if he read my mind.

I took a moment and then nodded my head. "Yeah, I need to be there."

* * *

Haley's POV:

I sat in front of the mirror as I fixed my hair. I was trying to calm myself but I was feel sick to my stomach as I thought about Nathan and Brooke. When I left Lucas' he was furious with me. I can't blame him, I just wish he could try to understand why this is so hard for me. I married Nathan and lost my virginity to him. I got pregnant by him and I had so many experiences with him. Brooke on the other hand, is something I wouldn't be able to explain easily. She gave me such a different feeling but I completely love her. She fought for everything she wanted and I was one of those things. I licked my lips as I stared at my reflection. A light knock came at the door and it slowly opened. In the reflection Brooke slowly walked up behind me. There was a different feeling between us, it felt so distant. I felt like I was looking at someone I barely knew in the reflection, and I wasn't sure if it was me or her.

"You nervous?" She whispered as she stood behind me and looked at me seriously through the mirror, yet she didn't touch.

"Yeah." I replied softly.

"There's something I have to tell you Haley." She took a deep breath before going on, "Nathan told me today, that he's not in love with me and he never was."

"He told me too." I replied, not letting her go on.

"You talked to him?" She asked as her eyes squinted.

I turned around on my stool to face her and replied, "Yeah. He told me everything. He told me he's in love with me."

"Oh. How do you feel about it?"

She sounded like a therapist that was asking me about my feelings. I know that, that was probably all she could come up with but it was like she didn't know how to talk to me anymore. I could have told her that I didn't care and that she was all I wanted but I needed to be honest with her, and myself. "I'm not sure."

"You're not sure? What does that mean?" She looked hurt and fragile but I knew I couldn't lie to her.

"It means I'm not sure what I want anymore." I replied softly, instantly feeling the contents in my stomach threatening to spill out. She looked frozen as she stared at me. I saw a hundred emotions going through her eyes but she had yet to say anything. She bit her lower lip for a few moments before a few tears spilled over the rims of her eyes.

"You know I never felt good enough for you." The hoarseness was apparent in her voice as the tears continued to chase after the already lost drops of salty water that came from her eyes. "I never thought you would be happier with me then with him. You said you wished that someone would stand up and dedicate their love to you. I fought for you time and time again but it never mattered because here we are. I guess you finally got what you wanted because Nathan finally dedicated his love to you." I tried to speak but she quickly turned away and ran out the door.

"Haley, we're ready for you." I nodded in response to the assistant and walked out to the stage. As soon as I walked up to the stage the spotlight hit me and the crowd erupted into a roar of cheering and clapping. The music began to play but I wouldn't sing. I couldn't I needed to know who was out there for me.

"Haley, you okay?" I turned to see my guitarist was looking at me, waiting for a response. I nodded my head and looked back to the crowd that I still couldn't see.

"Can you turn on the light to the crowd?" I said into the microphone. In a few moments the lights turned on and I nodded to my band to restart. The cheering began louder this time. I scanned the crowd to see who I could recognize.

_"ah ah ah ah_

_ah ah ah ah_

_ah ah ah ah"_

My eyes stopped momentarily when I saw Lucas, who was holding Jamie, and he was standing next to Peyton. Sam was beside Peyton and she was smiling at me. As I continued scanning the crowd, I stopped again when I saw Nathan. He tried to smile at me, unsure if I was actually looking at him or not. I looked and I couldn't find Brooke. I didn't figure I'd see her after the occurrence in the dressing room but it bothered me not to have her there. I gave up looking until I saw a familiar face that was standing in the back. She was leaning against the wall and her eyes were looking into mine.

"This is dedicated to Brooke Davis." I said before singing.

_"It's gotta be this one  
you Don't have to fake it  
You know I can take it  
What if I told you  
Your tears  
Haven't been ignored  
And everything  
That was taken  
Can be restored"_

I looked at her to see her attempt to smile. I knew I still hurt her but she looked like she wasn't giving up complete hope.

_"Feel this  
Can you feel this  
My heart beating  
Out of my chest  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
Salvation  
Under my breath"_

I closed my eyes as memories swept through my mind.

_"Whats wrong?" Haley lightly rubbed Brooke's arms. Brooke tried to think of a response other then what her heart was telling her to say but she had to give her heart what it wanted._

_"I love you."_

_"What?"_

_"I... I love you." She bent down and started kissing Haley's soft lips. Haley pulled back little but couldn't help herself and realized she wanted this more then Brooke._

I opened my eyes to see tears falling from Brooke's eyes. It killed me to see her like that and I just want to run down there and tell her everything is going to be okay.

_"It's gotta be just right  
__Soul and spirit  
Chord and lyric  
What if I told you  
That innocence is yours  
And the beauty you have now  
Is brighter than before  
Before"_

Another memory began to float through my mind as I sung out all the emotions that I felt.

_"As I was saying, I never want to lose you again." She let go of one of my hands and reached into her pocket and pulled out a box. Okay this was starting to freak me out, I was shaking and about to cry at this point. "If I didn't have a dress on then I would kneel down." She said as she laughed a little bit and a couple tears came down her eyes. "Haley James, Will you marry me?" She opened the box and showed me the ring as she pulled it out of the box. I looked into her eyes and I saw the love in them that I had never seen before. It truly made me cry to think about not having her for four years but it's a new year and I want to spend every second of it with the love of my life in front of me. I nodded my head and laughed as I rested my arms on her shoulders and kissed her so tenderly that I could feel the happiness going through our bodies. As much as I never wanted that kiss to end, air became an issue and plus I wanted my 'fiancé' to put that engagement ring on my finger. We pulled back and rested our foreheads together, looking into each other eyes. She turned the ring a certain way so that I could see the inscription that read, 'You have stolen my heart.' I smiled and kissed her as she took my left hand and slid the ring onto my finger._

_"I'll love you forever Brooke Davis."_

I opened my eyes and looked over at Nathan. He gave me a small nod that only him and I could understand and then he walked out of the club_._

_"Feel this  
Can you feel this  
My heart beating  
Out of my chest  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
Salvation  
Under my breath"_

I smiled knowing we would be okay no matter what. He does have a big part of my life but there is someone that he can never replace.

_"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to…" The voice trailed from their minds as they stared into each other's eyes. They couldn't focus on what he was saying as they focused on each other._

_"I love you." Brooke mouthed to Haley who mouthed the same in response._

_They each took their rings from Jamie, before each placing a kiss on his cheek, and put them on each other's fingers, while saying 'I do'._

I continued to feed off the crowds energy and I let it vibe through my singing. There was one last memory that ran through my head that ran through my head.

_"You know I never felt good enough for you." The hoarseness was apparent in her voice as the tears continued to chase after the already lost drops of salty water that came from her eyes. "I never thought you would be happier with me then with him. You said you wished that someone would stand up and dedicate their love to you. I fought for you time and time again but it never mattered because here we are. I guess you finally got what you wanted because Nathan finally dedicated his love to you."_

I looked over at Brooke. She looked so delicate as the different lights hits different parts of her body. I smiled as I began to sing the last of my song.

_"ah ah ah ah ah ah  
__ah ah ah ah ah ah_

_Let go, let go and believe  
(ah ah ah ah ah ah)  
Let go, let go and believe  
(ah ah ah ah ah ah)  
Let go, let go and believe  
(ah ah ah ah ah ah)  
Let go_

_Feel this  
Can you feel this  
My heart beating  
Out of my chest  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
Salvation  
Under my breath"_

The music began to fade but I continued to look Brooke directly in her eyes.

"You're enough, Brooke Davis. I dedicate my love to you and I never want to let go of you." I couldn't hear her but I could see she bursted into sobs. "Thank you everyone." I said into the mike before I walked off the stage and quickly walked towards her. The crowd continued to applause even though I was done. I smiled as I quickly pulled her into my hold and I quickly placed kisses on her neck that trailed to her mouth. I passionately kissed those delicate lips of hers. I never wanted to lose this feeling.

I pulled back and leaned close to her ear, "I'm going to love you forever, Brooke Penelope Davis."

She let out a small sob before saying, "I'm going to love forever too, Haley Davis."

* * *

This is the longest chapter I have ever written. Jeeze. I hope you guys enjoyed this story because this is the last of it. I will probably start writing something other then Baley just so I can have something new to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because it took forever to write.

This chapter is dedicated to all of my loyal readers, you know who you are.

If you guys ever feel like chatting then just pm.


End file.
